Cloudy Night
by Nabbillin Artense
Summary: Musicians are coming up missing, and Zootopia is in an uproar when the beloved Gazelle is next. The ZPD has no leads until an offer of help comes from an almost mythical background figure. Two of the ZPD's finest are asked to take an unexpected road through the darker side of Zootopia for truth to finally perform its debut.
1. Chapter 1

Cloudy Night

Chief Bogo sat at his massive mahogany desk. A thoughtful frown played his already hard features closer to the irritable side of his nature. His reading glasses perched upon his brow did little to reduce the severity of his glare as he pressed through a report, still warm from being enlarged for him to read with less strain. His fresh coffee blew tiny tendrils of steam as it sat, ignored, on his desk near the haphazard group of other case files. Each file depicting a different music star reported as missing. His computer screen, however, contained no missing case's file, but the image of a massive vintage SUV on zBay. The quiet TV mounted to the wall close to his desk was set to ZNN, the information banner blazing letters neatly across the bottom screen while the anchor reported the latest. Finishing the last lines of the official report and tossing the docket onto his already filled desktop, Bogo removes his glasses and rubs his care worn eyes while leaning back in his overstuffed chair. A slowly drawn, deep breathe was equally slowly released, unleashed from the bottom of his chest and discharged through his massive nose, while he listened to the reporter finish the latest breaking news. 'They know nearly as much as I do, and I'm the chief of police.' the cynical thought boiling up in his brain from the lack of sleep coupled with growing frustration. He opens his eyes, and stares pensively above the TV, picking a place of nothing on his wall to bear his unhappy gaze. After a few moments, his intercom lights on his desk phone after releasing a light tone, breaking him from his internal brooding with a slight and almost inaudible sigh.

"Yes Rachel, what is it?" he clipped while pressing the flashing button, now solidly lit.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," came the quiet voice of his secretary, "But Clawhouser has a mammal in the lobby that has information on something called 'Cloudy Night'. I've never heard of it, but I thought that you might have...?"

Bogo sat with a slight frown while contemplating, absently going through a mental check for the phrase, his thoughts brought in counter harmony to the background noise of the TV anchor pleased to release even more breaking news. He ponders a few moments, shakes his head to himself, and reaches for the intercom to respond in the negative to Rachel, when his ears perk toward the peculiar noise of the ZNN anchor getting urgent fresh news, the slightly pompous reporter states:

"This just in. An anonymous report says that officials are calling this recent chain of music stars disappearances 'Cloudy Night'. This has a very ominous undertone, especially since the ZPD has repeatedly denied that these events are connected…"

Bogo's eyes shot wide at the mention of 'Cloudy Night'.

"How the…" he barely breathed to himself, not realizing he'd touched the send button on the intercom.

After a pause, Rachel's sweet, quiet voice came back, touched slightly with concern, "What was that, Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but can you repeat that please?" He asked, muting the TV.

"Of course, sir. There is a mammal requesting to see you over something called 'Cloudy Night'. Should I get an officer to take a statement and send him on his way, since you're busy and all?" Rachel offered.

The Chief hesitates, closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Sir, he says this information is for you, alone. Should I inform him you are busy?" Rachel asks, evenly.

He contemplates this for a second, but decides the coincidence too large to ignore. "No Rachel, please send him in. What is this mammal's name?"

"One second, Sir...Ok sir, he's on his way back and his name is George Coldart."

"Coldart...Coldart, hmmmmm." Bogo mutters to himself, looking up, as if trying to access his brain manually and search the file of known or infamous people. Nothing rings any memory bells. Mashing the intercom button again in irritation, "When he gets to the outer office, tell him he has five minutes Rachel." His tone controlled, revealing none of his internal irritation, mostly at the lack of progress on the missing mammal cases.

"Yes Sir." she replied smartly.

Bogo sat in silence, absently staring at the silent TV, his brain churning thoughts behind his reddish-orange eyes, going a little more red to match his quickly retreating patience. 'I hope this is the break we need, after three weeks of nothing, not even an errant hair to chase. Damn press.' he thought, followed by a tension draining sigh. He didn't want his exasperation at the case to be seen as chagrin at the unknown fellow, especially if he could be useful. The thought of him seems to summon this Coldart, as Bogo can hear some hushed voices in the outer office, where Rachel was stationed. Seconds pass, and a knock is placed on the door to his inner office.

"Enter." He stated simply, his normal tone more than adequate to reach through the door for even the deafest mammal.

The door opens promptly at his call while he pulls out a fresh notepad and pen, his gaze on the desk drawer. When he looks up, Bogo is surprised to see a young gray wolf wearing a meticulous black suit with matching vest. His silky blue shirt was pinned in place with a perfect blue tie, precisely two shades darker than the shirt. Rectangular blue-mirror tinted sunglasses, while hiding his eyes, transformed the classic suit from archaic to posh and stylish, enhancing the self-assured smile played across the lighter gray muzzle. With a quiet, yet warm, thanks to Rachel, the gray pup began the tiny trek toward the desk. Bogo quickly realized his mistake while the mammal crossed his office floor with grace and confidence, this was no young pup, but a small grown wolf. He was easily six inches shorter than any gray wolf he'd ever observed, though his air of assertiveness lent authority to his countenance. The slight clacking from the floor drew Bogo's attention to the dreadfully expensive black dress shoes, matching a perfect sized briefcase and black fedora, resting lightly in his left paw, the light fist showing the quick silvery flash of a wedding band, his dark gray overcoat draped casually over his right arm. His gray ears, perfectly erect, aimed toward his goal. The only oddity, besides his use of shoes, was his tail. Though the same shade of gray as his muzzle, it seemed bushier, fuller than his species would normally dictate. His tail seemed a slight counter harmony to the mammal, keeping the excess of dress from entering pomposity, it lent the appearance of pleasantness and charm. Oddly, it set the observer at ease, destroying the arrogance his custom tailored suit suggested. As he closed the distance, he smartly placed the overcoat over his left paw, and, still walking, deftly removed his sunglasses, revealing his deep blue eyes, crisp, but warm. Placing his glasses in the top pocket of his suit with practiced ease, he extended his right paw for a formal shake, as the last inches were eaten by his assertive gait. Bogo rose and reached across the desk to accept the paw, firm shake accompanied by a clear voice.

"Chief Bogo, I am George Coldart. I'd like to thank you for a few minutes of your valuable time." George's voice was indeed clear and warm, but it had a hint of...something… As he climbed into the chair placed in front of the desk, he placed his overcoat with quick, practiced care in the other, larger chair beside the one he currently resided while he continued speaking as Bogo took his own seat,"Your assistant informed me that I have five minutes, so I'll be brief. As I'm certain you've been informed, I have…'information'...on 'Cloudy Night'. Well, information about one star in particular. Are you interested?" George had placed his briefcase atop the previously discarded overcoat and had turned it to face him, his paws on the locks as he delivered the last in the awkward pose of looking over his shoulder while maintaining both eye contact and paws in proper place to open the case. His brows arched as he awaited Bogo's response, his slightly bushy tail poised with masterly care behind his back, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Obviously Mr. Coldart, or you wouldn't be in here." the cape buffalo grumbled, his weariness breaking through his iron resolve.

With a single curt nod, George continued, "Very well. Before I begin, I need you to understand that this information is strictly confidential." Bogo's answering nod was as curt as George's had been. "Good. Does the name Jonathan Card mean anything to you, sir?" George's deep blue eye's held the Chief's red-orange orbs, which hardened slightly at the name.

"You mean the accountant? Yes, I've heard of him. Why does he matter in all of this?" Curiosity mixed with disdain made for strange bedfellows on Bogo's tongue.

George's self-assured smile widened at the affirmation, two clicks heard from the adjoining chair. George broke eye contact to reach into the now open case and efficiently pulled out a single docket. He glanced at the docket and continued, "I'll tell you. I'm a liaison on his behalf. Mr. Card has a proposition for you. He knows the whereabouts of one of the missing stars," Glancing at the open docket, "a Ms. Gazelle," Bogo sucked an involuntary sharp breathe at the name, but George continued as though there had been no interruption," and he is willing to help you ease the public's panic by revealing that she is completely safe and unharmed. He will allow the ZPD to break this news in anyway you see fit. However, he has stringent conditions on how this will transpire."

Bogo had listened intently, his face hopeful until the last sentence, which sat his gaze to one of granite, allowing some of his ire to slip into his response, "The ZPD will NOT be blackmailed by **anyone**!" Bogo slammed his fist to his desk, making his coffee cup hop, and almost magically land back where it was without spilling a drop. His red eyed glare directed at George, mixed with the menacingly slight drop of his chin to bring his massive horns into clear view, was capable of melting lesser mammals into instant submission, George held Bogo's withering gaze for five heartbeats, his ears unruffled, his gray shot tail not even twitching.

Unflappably, though George does drop the grin from his muzzle while his eyes adjust from warm to cool, he responds quietly, "No Chief. No blackmail or anything untoward. Just simple conditions." No frost or malice in his response, just stone cold facts. As Bogo drew breath to respond, George quickly added, "Would you at least like to hear them before dismissing the idea entirely?" Following this, the cold expression melts to a fully genuine smile, like a life-long friend attempting to make a bad situation seem better with a compassionate look of encouragement. After holding the smile for a second, George both wipes the grin from his muzzle and gains an air of pure innocence, his tail wrapping around his right side slightly, enough that the tip is visible between his arm and black suited body. His brows arch quizzically while he waits for a response, absently stroking his fluffy gray appendage.

After several more heartbeats, Bogo gave a simple nod mixed with a sigh, though irritation and ire were clearly visible on his scornful visage.

Again glancing at the docket, obviously filled with notes, George regains what seems to be his normal, unperturbed grin, his tail slipping to its perfect poise behind his back as he continued," Mr. Card only asks two things of the ZPD for his assistance. Well, two mammals to be precise. Preferably not detectives and of medium to small species, more for their own comfort rather than his. You won't know where they are, but you have his word, and the word of two council members, that they will be safe and well treated and properly compensated for their time. They will be out of the loop for at least two weeks, possibly a month. The best candidates will be without home life obligations, not married, without children." George looks up from his notes to meet the red-orange, more red currently, eyes of the Chief.

"What for and what do I get?" his irritation pulling him more toward bluntness. The Chief reaches for his cooled coffee and takes a healthy swallow.

The diminutive gray wolf smiles again, and continues with a little more warmth, "Glad you asked that, Chief Bogo. For starters, the two officers are there to ensure the others safety. The lack of homely obligations is for the ease of transition. As for your gains? You get to show progress in a tough and very public investigation. Spin the information of Ms. Gazelle's safety for your own benefit. This would be a delicious morsel to spoon feed the media a heroic story of your officers. That will provide two important gains. First, you get to show the public a small victory. This will work toward placating the masses, as well as to boost internal morale for an added bonus. Second, it will grant you validity and room to work and breathe, relieving tension and letting the department refocus its efforts. I have heard a few reports questioning your ability to work this particular level of investigation, and have heard more than one pompous news anchor ask if this should be handled by a different agency." George finished this with a meaningful glance at the silent, but still on TV, which Bogo leveled a disgusted glance at.

"What's the catch?" the Chief asked harshly, imagining reputation tarnishing obligations.

"No catch, Chief Bogo. Only the conditions mentioned earlier. Oh, I almost forgot. One of the officers should probably be female. That should help Ms. Gazelle be more open and conversational. The proof of her safety will be a video provided to you, and two females engaged in happy chit-chat will do well for both confirmation of her being unharmed and the PR campaign for yourself with the press."

After half a minute of quiet contemplation, Chief Bogo begins,"I could arrest you and hold you until you give up the information, dispensing with the need for this elaborate plan and any negative consequences. Regardless of what you claim, there will be a catch for me if the press hears anything about this." The thought of this pompous short gray wolf in detainee orange almost put a smile to his lips. Almost.

George rested his muzzle on his paws, considering the Chief's words, his tail twitching thoughtfully. His eyes never strayed from Bogo's, and they weren't cold or icy, but gauging, measuring. This was a mammal in control, and his assertiveness showed in his responding tone, "You could, Chief Bogo, but it wouldn't help you at all. The first problem for you is that I have no idea where Ms. Gazelle is. Hold me till the sky falls, it will get you no closer to solving this case or any other. In fact, I would guarantee you will never find her until Mr. Card or Ms. Gazelle want you to. Second, the two council members vouching for Mr. Card's sincerity also have certain 'leverage' they are willing to use for me, should just this situation arise. You wouldn't want a needless scandal of ZPD over aggression on an innocent citizen in the midst of these slow moving investigations, would you Chief? No, this line of reasoning will gain you nothing, and cost you more dearly than just the help of Mr. Card. Mr. Card is offering assistance, I suggest you at least consider it and hope you will accept. This has little risk for you, outside of the highly improbable chance of a scandal, and costs you even less, even on the monetary aspect. Mr. Card will compensate the officers involved, probably better than their normal rate." George's normal self assured smile returned at his final remark, his tail lazily hugging under his right arm, which he thumbed familiarly. He looked entirely at ease, not like someone being threatened with imprisonment.

Bogo leans back in his chair, with his tepid coffee mug in hand, deep in silent contemplation of the possible plan laid out by this undergrown, yet dangerous gray wolf. His confidence was slightly unnerving, making Bogo doubt he could even get him booked before an army of blood sucking lawyers descended on his station like a plague. Bogo had to agree, there was little risk or cost, and nothing but gain for him and the ZPD. After several minutes, he finally asks, "My officers will be safe?"

"Perfectly, you have Mr. Card's word. Little is known about Mr. Card, but you know his word IS gold, sir. And as a little added insurance, those two council members vouch for it. You're officers _will_ need to understand the full meaning of the word 'discretion', however." George's ears perked warmly, indicating this wasn't a threat, just facts.

Bogo nodded absently at that, but thought 'Little is known? More like nothing, not even his damned species. Still, every bit known about him agree that his honor and word are impeccable and beyond reproach. Even murders and thieves wouldn't dishonor his word. Or contract.'

"I will pick the officers myself, but I can't make them do this. They will have to hear you out and decide for themselves. I can't make that an order. You understand Mr. Coldart?"

"I understand perfectly, Chief Bogo. I'll wait for my time to present myself in the lobby." George placed the docket into the open case, and began retrieving his effects.

"I have one question for you, George. How the Hell did you know about 'Cloudy Night'? What does it even mean?"

With an ironic smile, George replied, "Mr. Card deals in knowledge. How he knew, I can only guess. Though, if you examine it, it does hold a poetic twist." Bogo sat, growing more obviously impatient as the seconds rolled forward. After a quick chuckle to himself, George let Bogo in on his musings, "Well, think about it Chief Bogo. You don't see many 'Stars' on a cloudy night." After a moments pause filled with a wolfy grin, "I'll wait for your officers in the lobby, and I'll part from you with a personal promise that you won't be disappointed, sir." With his effects gathered, George gave a respectful nod, returned his mirrored shades to his muzzle, and begins to leave the office. Once he reaches the office door, without turning, "Chief Bogo?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a vintage Greyhorn FS 446 on the computer screen on zBay? From before the great war?" George asked conversationally.

Slightly taken back at the unexpected question, Chief Bogo haltingly replies, "Yes…"

With a self satisfied nod, George simply says, "Exceedingly Rare. Good luck if you bid, Sir. And remember, complete confidentiality, please." The last was delivered with more emphasis, to drive the point home. Placing his fedora atop his head, he lets himself out before Bogo could respond.

Bogo, both annoyed and surprised, sat brooding at the screen containing the desired SUV. The solid construction and simplicity of steel...

"Steel." He murmured. "That's what else his voice had in it. Solid, quiet steel."


	2. Chapter 2 The Perfect Pair

The Perfect Pair

Chief Bogo sat at his desk for several minutes, focusing his mind after the strange encounter. And all the insinuations. The contemplative frown never left his muzzle as he framed the implications and possibilities together, overlaying them in his mind. He hadn't become Chief of police by being stupid or passive, and his intellect was quickly pushing his right half of brain into overdrive to crack this enigma. He could smell a threat, no matter how subtle or how well dressed and polite the threat's orator. He knew this was going to happen, either directly through him or indirectly through the mayor's office. He accepted that. But how to make the ZPD come out on top, not just second best. If even there. His thoughts were a dark jumble, and he needed clarity. Taking a deep breathe, followed by the quick swallow of his now cold coffee, he stood to get more of the warm, life giving liquid. When he opened his door, Rachel's vixen head turned toward him, a warm smile to match her naturally sweet disposition.

"Hello Chief, anything I can help you with?" she quipped quiet and direct, her delicate claws never stopping the click on keys denoting her finishing touches on a report. Her reddish-orange fur contained by her chic yet professional navy blue feminine suit jacket and matching skirt. Her ever present bracelets of silver and gold numbered only four per wrist today, and her flowery perfume was light, and pleasant. Her golden eyes complemented the lighter creamy fur of her chin as well as the few ear piercings she had, always with small classic hoops in gold.

"No Rachel, just needed to get up and move a little." Bogo gestured with his empty coffee mug. "Besides, I needed some fresh coffee." He added a small smile. Rachel was always pleasant and warm, he tried to be the same with her. Everyone else, though…

"Very well Chief." she responded, glancing back to the screen and her work.

Bogo made his way to the lounge, acknowledging the occasional officer on his way absently, gesturing with a nod or his empty mug. His mind churned while he moved, fresh air to fire the lightning and get the grey mass moving. Thinking about George, and his request, Bogo quickly realized that they needed this. And at the bargain cost of only two officers being away from duty, to clear three weeks of dead ends and frustration, not to mention the press pushed as far up his tail as they could get, looking for the scoop. He snorted to himself, his eyes turning toward the red as he worked to suppress his growing ire. After shaking his head, horn to horn, he sighed. He pushed all that down in his mind, and focused on his most pressing task: who to send with the little gray? As he pondered that thought, he reached the lounge and fresh coffee. So focused on the deep brown liquid mixed with his inner brooding, he had completely missed Judy's upbeat greeting. Blinking twice, he turned to her as she rushed up to him, presenting her abnormally happy self to him, wrapped in officer blue.

"I said good morning Chief! And how is the day treating you, Sir?" Lavender eyes filling her light gray face as her erect ears showed her honest enthusiasm for the morning. Her tail even wagged a little. Bogo was stopped dead in his tracks, his mind just catching up with the abrupt change in his morning. An orange fox stood up from a break table much slower than his partner had, his shades tucked neatly in his uniform pocket and a phone discreetly slipping into his pocket. His perfect uniform broken only by the trademark half done tie that only Nick would dare try, and succeed at, while still looking professional. His green eyes regarded the chief evenly, with much more reserve than Judy's openness would ever allow.

"Hey Carrots, get out of the Chief's way. He looks like he needs that coffee." Nick delivered with a self assured grin. "Unlike you, my bouncy bunny."

"Nick!" was all Judy could utter in an offended voice, her eyelids and ears dropping dangerously as she closed on her intended prey, Nick's belly quickly becoming her new punching bag. A surprised and tolerant 'ooof' was the satisfactory response from her target, bringing a victorious grin to her animated muzzle. The light bickering snapped Bogo back to reality.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I assigned you to patrol Tundra District?" Bogo's iron coming out in his rough voice. His tone brooked no nonsense complimenting his angry face as he crossed his massive arms together, waiting.

As Nick attempted to catch his breathe from the impromptu boxing lesson, Judy quickly began, "You did, sir. But our SUV needed an oil change. We asked for it yesterday, but the auto crew didn't get to it. We would have just gone, but we didn't want to risk cracking an engine block since the engine computer stated change required instead of needed. When weighing you being upset about the delay or a broken cruiser, we figured late was better." Her expressions changed so dramatically through her oration, that Bogo's brain fried a little in the attempt to keep up. He turned from her to regard her re-winded partner, who broke in before he could speak.

"All true, sir. We even have the paperwork to prove it." Nick affirmed after his paws left his knees during his quick recovery. "We only just came in ourselves to wait and made fresh coffee." he added with a sly grin.

Bogo drew a breath to respond, but stopped, mouth open, as a thought came to him. Single. Check,check. They both were. The pair stared at him, never knowing the Chief to be speechless. Quite the opposite, in fact. Not detectives and of medium or small species. Check, check. They couldn't see the puzzle behind Bogo's eyes, just dropping the essential pieces in place to make the enigma become clear. And a female. Bonus check. Good cops but not essential for everyday, not easy to replace, but manageable. Check. His sudden smile sat the pair before him back, like prey of old first spotting a predator. The partners exchanged quick, worried glances, green meeting purple, and shared a slight shrug at the unknown. Bogo looked them over, finishing the list of requirements given by George internally, finding them both perfectly suited to each and every one. The fact they were partners was an added bonus. Bogo's tone sweetened considerably, almost as sweet as Rachel's normal voice, as he continued smiling, "I'm glad you never left. I need a word with you both, in my office." His smile stuck, but his patience wore thin as the pair hesitated, unsure of what had come over their Chief. "Now." He barked, smile melting into a grouchy frown. They bolted for the office immediately. Sweet is good, but ire does have a way of lubricating slower moving parts into high gear.

Bogo filled his coffee mug, his smile returning as he followed behind the fleeing mismatched pair, a half minute later. He took a sip, realizing Judy had made the coffee because her's was terrible, and even that didn't diminish his upbeat temper, nor his smile.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick. What did you do THIS time?" Judy's voice almost as small as she was herself, incriminating her hustling partner quietly as they both rushed toward the Chief's office. They were well ahead of him, making the risk of being overheard minimal.

"Honest Carrots, I haven't done anything today." Came the orange muzzled reply, equally as quiet, more so, since Judy's hearing was phenomenal. Nick's quick glance pleaded innocence. "Heck, Fluff, you've been with me all morning. All we've done is what we said, got an oil change and coffee. I wonder what's got buffalo butt's pants twisted sideways today?" Nick added quizzically.

As the pair rounded the corner to their unwanted destination, they both dropped silent but inquiring glances at Rachel, who only had a slight shrug and warm smile of encouragement to give the likeable pair before they disappeared behind Bogo's inner office door. They both made for the large chair, preferring the comfort of proximity to standing apart, as had become the partner's custom whenever Nick's need to fill life with practical jokes landed the pair in hot water. They barely had the chance to look at each other before the Chief entered, ending even the possibility of conversation. Two pairs of eyes, one mounted on a gray with white shot muzzle and the other on orange and cream peered apprehensively at their leader. Amethyst and emerald followed Bogo as he shut the door, a little less forcefully than normal as his thoughts brewed on George's little plan and how well it might save his back side from the media bonfire he knew was conspiring. Though his surprise smile was gone, he still looked the happiest he'd been in close to a month, since the first missing mammal report came in. He had recently looked haggard, taking the media beating a little more personal than usual. Now, however, he looked refreshed, like a thirsty mammal crossing a desert and finding the clearest, coolest spring water in the world to drink, he seemed ready to tackle the world.

For once, Nick decided to remain silent and wait for the Chief to address them first. 'It's only polite. After all, he forced us in here, and there's no way he knows the taser on the door knob was me. Didn't think it would get him, was hoping for Fangmeyer, but heck, it was still golden. Admit nothing unless completely caught.' Nick quipped to himself. Calm, cool and collected, as usual.

Judy, however, was fidgeting, rife with unearned guilt at why the Chief demanded a private audience. 'What has that dumb fox dragged me into now?' was all she could think. Her ears were lowered in shame as the million and one possibilities ran as quickly behind her purple eyes as she could pursue a fleeing mugger on any given Tuesday. Her determination kept her back straight, but she was positive parking duty was in her near future as she nervously tugged her exposed toes. She absolutely hated parking duty, boring and not making a difference in the world at large and…'

Bogo derailed the Judy thought train by clearing his throat, while making his way to his desk. He casually sipped his coffee as he sauntered slowly to his mahogany workstation, actually humming lightly to himself. The perfection the paired officers presented him almost made him purr, his guardian angel truly looking out for him today. His only pause was in deciding how to frame the possible solution so the fox wouldn't be too suspicious. As he sat in his giant padded chair, he let his muzzle slip back to it's customary slight frown. While the pair maintained their concentration on him, he took a few moments to swallow some of Judy's weak coffee flavored tea, letting the tension build in the pair for a few more moments as he spotted the case file on his desk. The most recent one of Gazelle's disappearance. Nodding to himself, his course decided, and the rabbit's nervous twitch began to include slight foot thumping he found annoying, he again cleared his throat and looked both his officers in the eye.

"Alright Chief, what's this…"Nick never got to finish, even using his best con-mammal tone.

"Shut your face, Wilde." Bogo's normal visage switching to a glare faster than lightning, his response automatic. After a brief pause to collect himself from the outburst, the Chief continued, "You're both here for a special reason, and no, Officer Hopps, it's not parking duty."

An involuntary, but quiet, "Yeesssss." with accompanied smile nearly split her muzzle.

Ignoring the interruption, Bogo continued, "I have need of you both. First, Officer Wilde. I need to know anything you know about Jonathan Card."

The statement brought a puzzled and slightly apprehensive look to the normally cool fox. Warning bells rung in Judy's rabbit brain at how her partner of eighteen months had reacted. "Mr. Card? Mr. Jonathan Card? The accountant? Chief, he's only the most known and unknown actor in the underworld of Zootopia. Nobody knows much about him accept not to cross him."

"I'm aware of all that Wilde, just tell me what little you know." Bogo sighed.

After a moment of contemplative silence, Nick continued thoughtfully, idly scratching under his chin. "Ok Chief. I know that no one has ever stuck him with anything on our side of the law. Most of that is because he deals more in information and favors than black market and general thuggery."

"Favors?"Judy asked, the quizzical look on her muzzle obvious as her ears perked and her eyes moved searched Nick's for unheard answers.

"Yeah, Carrots, like I'll scratch your back, Mr. Prosecutor with a gambling problem, you look the other way while my crew busts another rival group. It's said he has dirt on just about anyone in politics or with power. If he needs a favor, he cashes one in, like a bank deposit. Hence the nickname 'The accountant'. He knows who owes him and exactly what it will net him in return. He also works both sides to build an ever growing power network. From what I know, he's as ruthless as he is cunning."

Taking a moment to digest the little extra Nick had to offer, Bogo leans back, hot coffee mug still held as he breaks eye contact to turn his chair and stare at the still muted TV. "But what species is he, Wilde?" Bogo quietly asks, still not looking at the pair.

"No clue, Sir. Most of us on the street assume a predator, simply because of his style. But I doubt anyone on the street has any idea what or who Jonathan Card is. You could bump into him accidentally on the train and never have a clue. And since I can see where this is headed, the answer is no, I never worked for him. Was never even approached by him or his agents in the city." Nick finished with a note of displeasure, and a bit of offense. "The only lead I could give would be his base of power, in the heart of downtown, his high class club and restaurant 'The Silver Note'. It's said he wheels and deals there, and he also makes arrangements for people to meet, on neutral turf. No one in their right fur would make a move against him, especially there. He'd take it personal. Last guy I heard that offended him ended up dead, but not in a nice 'cement shoes in the bay' dead. Heard he neutered the offensive guy with a rusty pair of garden prunes." Nick paused while Judy stared at him, ears erect, muzzle open slightly, a look of disgust mixed with disbelief. Her eyes as wide as capable, completely captivated by the fox. Nick turned to face her, continuing,"Slowly. Also heard it was the only wound, probably took days to finally expire." Nick was deathly quiet, though his fluffy tail twitched with a bit of uneasiness, returning his gaze to the Chief. His years of con had heightened his sixth sense to be wary of potentially bad situations, and he felt that particular itch once Bogo had asked about Card. Never one to take it lying down, "What's this all about, Chief?" His question breaking the spell on Judy, who quickly closed her muzzle, followed by an audible swallow to suppress the rising bile.

Knowing Wilde to be quick on his feet, Bogo decided to go with simple honesty. "I need information and have recently gotten a tip. This could be a big break for the ZPD, but was hoping to have more information at my disposal to help make this call. I need two volunteers, two good cops." Both the officers in front of them were holding their breathe, one from mounting anxiety, the other from excitement. "And you two both fit the bill for the 'volunteers."

Absolutely bursting with excitement mixed with naive curiosity, completely forgetting her moment of disgust of seconds ago, Judy exclaimed, "Volunteers for what, Chief?"

Nick, however did not look pleased at the idea presented before him, the questions about Card and the 'New information'. It all mixed together to smell like two week old rotten fish heads. With a look of unease, his ears flattening with his temper, "What are you after, Chief? Why the change in mood and the 'I need two good cops' routine. You know we'll do what we need to, but I don't like being lead around by my nose. Level with us." Arms crossed and ears perked, but the tail swished, dangerously. Judy glanced from the Chief to her partner, feeling like she was missing half the conversation.

With a sigh and a quick eye rub, Bogo looked at them both briefly. "Okay Wilde, you win. I need you both to do something I can't make you do. Everything about it flies in the face of police order and tradition. In fact, I believe it to be just this side of the law." He holds up his massive hoof, with two fingers spread an inch apart. "And I can't tell you about it without strict confidentiality. In fact, neither of you can breathe even a word about this, or I'll consider it a major infraction. And yes, that is an order." He finished, looking squarely at the rabbit as she had her jaws open, preparing to speak. With the scowl on Bogo's muzzle, Judy wisely closed her tiny mouth, and nods to acknowledge the direct order. Bogo nodded once slowly, and turns to Nick, who has a slight frown of his own.

"Gag order, huh Chief?" he quips.

"Have to Wilde. In a minute you'll understand, but you have to agree to the terms." After a moment's pause, "They aren't my terms, and I don't care for them either, but please agree and trust me Nick. You'll learn why in a moment."

With his first name being so uncommon in his friendly chats with the Chief, Nick holds his eye's for three heartbeats before he simply nods in acquiescence.

With a thunderous sigh, Bogo looks at his phone intercom and taps the one marked for Clawhauser. Immediately responding, the room listens to the obese cheetah's smart answer. "Yes Chief?"

"Clawhauser, is the gray wolf still in the lobby?"

"Yes sir, he is."

"Good, please send him back to my office."

Sounding a little puzzled, Clawhouser responds a little slow, "Ok, Sir."

Turning back to the confused pair, "The mammal on his way back here has information that the ZPD can not let slip away. His name is George Coldart, a small gray wolf. He says he's an associate of Jonathan Card, hence why I was asking what you knew, Wilde." Bogo explained with a slight nod to the fox. "He wants two officers to go with him to confirm Gazelle is safe, but under extreme conditions, ones that I'll let him explain in more detail. But before he comes in, I want you to know that no matter what we could gain from this, I can't order you to go. You will each have to decide for yourself whether you want to deal with the conditions he sets forth."

The intercom tone silenced Bogo as Rachel's voice resounded through the speaker, "Mr. Coldart is back, sir. Shall I send him in?" The question hanging, Bogo looks both of his officers in the eye before responding.


	3. Chapter 3 Proposal in Blue

Proposal in Blue

"Yes, Heather. Everything is going perfectly...No, I don't believe that to be necessary…Yes, yes that will probably do. Have Gamma execute plans three, five, and eight...Yes, in that order. I expect to be done here momentarily, and will be back to the office in a few hours. Please call Margery and inform her I will be dropping by with two new operatives, if she would have her team ready in half an hour...Hold on...Justin is calling...No, I'll just see you after I'm through with all of this. *Beep* Yes, Justin?...No, maybe half an hour?...Yes, tell Mr. Rondlick that he and Mr. Jones should have ample time to get fresh coffee and be back before we are ready to leave. When we go, we'll drive straight to Margery's. She should be expecting us...No, I'm fine. Mr. Holder's breakfast spread was filling. I'll text when we are ready to wrap up so you can bring the car around. Please call your brother and tell him it is exquisite for me...Yes, it exceeds all my expectations. Thanks, Justin…*Click* A bluish burst of smoke filled George's vision as he exhaled the cigar fumes. Not normally a smoker this early in the morning, the events of the day warranted one. 'Anytime I get to drive around in that car, is reason enough to enjoy life's finer qualities.' George thought, with a smile to himself. Another quick pull of the short Corona filled his tastebuds with an intoxicating mix of flavors, from the heady taste of peppery filler tobacco, to the notes of peach and, curiously, a buttery blueberry tinted ending. Finishing the delicate Corona short with one more final pull and subsequent exhale mingled with a lone growl of satisfaction, rising from the lower gut. George extinguished his smoke in the styrofoam coffee cup he's gotten from the ZPD lounge, and made his way back inside the main entryway. The obese cheetah glanced at him, taking a large bite out of what must have been his tenth doughnut, this one with white frosting and sprinkles. George put on his easy smile at the glance, and walked to the waste bin to deposit his cup. Readjusting his already perfect tie in precise movements of his gray paws, George's tail curled unconsciously around his body, under his right arm. Satisfied with his tie, his phone vibrated once. Reaching for it, his tail returning behind him automatically, the screen informed him that plan three was completed, and Margery would be delighted to see him when he finished at the…

"Mr. Coldart?" came the muted call from the doughnut slaying cheetah. When George turned to him, he waved him over, a new pastry in his opposite paw. George's smile changed slightly to one of self assuredness. Walking directly, but with measured grace, he reached the cheetah's desk in short order, redepositing his phone with a quick slip of his wrist to the waiting pocket. A bright, inviting smile filled the cheetah's wide muzzle at the approaching wolf, "The Chief is ready to see you again, Sir." Clawhouser stated politely.

"Thank you, Officer Clawhouser. And thank you for the cup and coffee. Even if it was 'Weak Judy Tea' as you described it." An engaging smile gave the large cat free reign over his chortle.

"Yeah, she tries, but her coffee is a little lighthearted. It's infamous enough to be called her own brew of tea!" the extra chins rolled with a heartfelt laugh in good nature about one of his favorite officers.

"I think spirit counts for something. Have a nice day, Officer." George turned from the feline, and started for the Chief's office. He reached into his pocket for both his phone and his customary after cigar mint. Clicking efficiently, he finds his new text and encrypted file he wanted. Pulling it up, and running a decoder through the message, he was greeted with a case file and picture. Reading a few lines, he memorized the wanted information quickly, as he rounded the corner to the sight of the lovely vixen he'd seen minutes ago. Looking up from her computer, she gave a slightly surprised look, not hearing the exchange between her boss and Clawhouser.

"The Chief is expecting me, Mrs. Feltrain. And since I missed the chance to say so before, you have two lovely kits." George's smile was warm and engaging, encouraging Rachel's own to warm the room at mention of her little tykes, with a wide array of pictures surrounding her desk and office furniture. This vixen seems to rarely miss a picture perfect opportunity.

The smile stayed in her voice as she gently pressed the intercom to allow the wolf entrance. "Mr. Coldart is back. Shall I send him in?" She maintained eye contact until the wolf turned to place his overcoat and Fedora on a coat stand next to the Chief's door. He turned back, still waiting for the affirmative to enter. As the seconds passed, George asked, conversationally, "How old are they?"

"Brooke is six and little Patrick is four." a mother's pride ringing in her voice, sparkling her golden eye's. "They are little handfuls, but I love…"

"Ok Rachel, please send him in." the Chief's booming voice loudly interrupting her.

"Alright Mr. Coldart, please proceed." she smiled with a slight turn of her head towards the imposing door.

"Thank you." George stated simply, his smile never wavering. Armed with his briefcase, he opened the door to find the expected additional officers. What was surprising was a light gray bunny in blue parked next to an orange fox in the same hue. Purple and green eyes regarded him with unabated excitement in one and mild curiosity from the other. As George began to cross the floor, his shoes again making a light clacking, the smaller officers rose politely, well, hopped out of their shared large chair would be more accurate. George removed his shades, as efficient as last time, revealing his cool blue eyes. With a grin fixed to his muzzle, he gained the last few steps with paw extended toward Judy.

Seeing the motion, Bogo stated simply, "Officers Hopps and Wilde, this is George Coldart." Paws were shaken and polite nods exchanged. "They know little, and I haven't explained your…'conditions' to them yet." The last was delivered with slight disapproval. While the Chief was speaking, all the mammals took seats. "I would rather the details come straight from the source. They are also under strict confidentiality orders, regardless of what they choose."

Unfazed, George sat comfortably, and turned from the large bovine to the pair much closer to him. "Alright. I'm a representative of Mr. Cards, and he has the ability to confirm Ms. Gazelle's safety. You all understand the strict need for secrecy?" Seeing the nods, he continued, "Just a normal precaution. The aforementioned conditions are simple. Mr. Card needs two officers to...join him, like new recruits. This will give the illusion that you belong in the area Ms. Gazelle is safely hidden. I won't elaborate more, but the plan is almost a covert op inside his own organization. Layers inside layers inside layers. To cut to the chase, the best way for this to happen is for you two agreeing to the terms, mostly of non-disclosure of locations and business structure." At three sets of raised eyebrows, George quickly added, "Nothing illegal, just a little different." George clears his throat before continuing. "Officer Hopps will interact with her and video proof will be delivered to Chief Bogo. For Mr. Card's safety and the integrity of Ms. Gazelle's safety and rights, this will need to be handled delicately and stretched over time. This will take place over two to four weeks, so that the safe house can be reached inconspicuously. And to build some trust between those placed in my care, so the ZPD trusts Mr. Card if he comes forward with information in the future."

"Why the time frame? And all the cloak and dagger stuff?" Nick questioned. "It would be much easier for all involved to turn Gazelle over to authorities and let us provide her protection. Or, barring that, simply drive to her with a handy news crew and let her speak herself. None of the missing mammals have come up dead or even harmed, just missing." Nick asked, pointedly.

Listening politely, George's tail wrapped unconsciously around his right side, he absently thumbed the fluffy appendage. "Good points Officer Wilde, but there are a few problems I'm sure we can reason through. First, the obvious. Ms. Gazelle came to Mr. Card asking for protection. She feared for her life and wanted to go into hiding. Either she trusted him more or thought he could keep her safer by going underground, so to speak. So the 'cloak and dagger' stuff, as you put it, is highly necessary. She wants to be hidden and safe, and she is." His tail slips back behind him, his ears intent while speaking, "Mr. Card plans to keep her that way, until she changes her mind. She isn't a prisoner being held against her will. As for the news crew, that's a terrible idea. The last thing someone being protected wants is for her whereabouts to be broadcast to the world after a news interview. Even taking her somewhere is a risk she herself is unwilling to attempt. I've been over this plan with her, and have her whole hearted approval. As a side note, the news crew would destroy any chance the Chief has of enjoying the gains the video would be, and any twist he chooses to put on it, as per the agreement we discussed earlier." George turned from the pair he'd been addressing to look at the imposing Chief, which gave an approving nod.

"That's right, Wilde. You know this will be good for the ZPD's public image, with the added bonus of being the one to break the story in a press conference." Understanding filled both the smaller officer's eyes as the positive possibilities ran through their thoughts.

"And you get to spin it to make us look good, Chief." Judy supplied, her normal enthusiasm breaking into the open, her ears straight up in rapt attention. "Then the news anchors can eat their words when you have solid proof you're not just capable, you are the best Chief the city could have." she added brightly. Her smile was endearing.

"Nice, Fluff. You caught that quick." Nick's smile was incorrigible. It did earn him a rabbit elbow to the fox ribcage. And the appropriate 'Oof'

"Wilde, Hopps! Knock it off!" The Chief barked.

His smile widening to an amused grin, George started, "Oh no, Chief. They are perfect. You have found the perfect pair for this mission. The energy and fire will be radiant on the video, making it even more convincing and intriguing." George's tail twitched back under his arm for a moment before settling back behind him, the vision of innocent rabbit mingling with perfect gazelle making for a masterpiece.

Judy's ears sank in front of her eyes to cover some of her sudden embarrassment at the intent look from George. His grin, to her, held an almost predatory twinge. After catching his breath, Nick cleared his throat to help refocus the older wolf.

Noticing the pained looks, George realized his intense gaze had disquieted the normally animated female. With an apologetic drop of his chin, "I'm sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment. Where were we? Hmm, ah yes." Turning back from his thoughts, George turned to the pair with seriousness evident in his eyes. "Mr. Card needs a signed non-disclosure agreement from the two officers, should they decide to do this." Pulling his right arm out slightly, the sleeve moving to expose a silver wristwatch, the sapphires catching the light to flash blue sparkles around the room. "Though I will note that time is of the essence, since Mr. Card has imposed a two week wait for their return at the minimum." Returning his gaze to the officers in the room, "I should also make it known you won't be paid through the ZPD during your time with us, should you choose to proceed. You'll be paid like contractors, and on unpaid leave with the department. This maintains legality and gives Chief Bogo immunity from what may happen. You and the department will be spotless." After looking in the eyes of the officers, George opens and reaches inside his case for the wanted legal papers, and hands them to the fox, bunny and bovine. "This will let you move as free agents in the city, and strengthens the cover story." After some hurried glances at the document, purple and green eyes regard him with a tint of suspicion. "Remember the layers on layers. It's for your safety, and ease, I promise you."

The air grows thick in the office as silence presses in as the pair reads and rereads the non-disclosure. Nick's tail twitches slightly, his ears lowered while he reads; Judy's tail twitches just as slight, though her ears are straight up, showing her undivided attention. Bogo watches intently, not moving, even holding his breath in apprehension. George settles in the chair, like he is having a chat with old friends.

Getting to the end at about the same time, Nick's eyes widen at the lawfirm logo attached to the bottom while Judy looks at him as he speaks. "Reaflint and Sons, the old horse himself signed this." Looking up, slightly impressed. "I'd almost sign it just to say my signatures next to his." He added with a light laugh, almost a chuckle. "You know your stuff, hey George?" Nick turns to him, using every bit of charisma in his belt of tricks. His eyes intent but friendly, his ears watching the fellow canine.

Returning the look with the slightest nod, "You have no idea, Officer Wilde." Turning to regard all the rooms occupants, "I trust Mr. Card's lawyer knows how to make an air tight legal document?" Noting no descent, George continues, "I only need Officers Hopps and Wilde to sign. You may keep your copy, Chief, though I would recommend you use your safe to keep any possible prying eyes from it." Bogo's expression darkens, but he finally nods once. "Any questions I can answer?"

Judy looks at the small wolf, "How will we explain our absence? To our friends and family?" Her purple eyes worried, thoughts of her family being denied her. She still calls weekly, and two or three weeks would be remiss with the Hopps clan.

"Tell them you are on an official police training retreat and are unable to call during your mandatory training." Chief Bogo offered. "It happens now and again, though usually for advancement in special groups like SWAT."

"That's great! Thanks Chief. And I can look at this like undercover training for becoming a detective, so I won't even be lying. Oh that's such a relief." Judy burst out.

Looking at his passionate partner, Nick interjects, "Are we to stay with you? Or are we allowed to go back to our apartments nightly."

"I think you would gain more acceptance with the others if you stayed with us." George responded after a moment's thought.

"Where is that, exactly?" Bogo pressed.

With a self assured smile, George looks up to meet the Chief's eye. His voice changing slightly from stuffy to innocent, almost mocking. "I told you it was a secret Chief." His bushy gray eyebrows rising suggestively, several times. The built tension released between the confident wolf and the miffed bovine when Judy couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, her feminine chortle filling the office completely. Even Nick couldn't hold back a slight chuckle at the sight of this overdressed, almost pompous wolf's comical expression.

"Alright, that's enough you two." The irritated Bogo huffed indignantly. The pair's laughter leveled off and quickly died.

"Sorry Chief, but you did ask for it." The laughter in George's voice was thick. Leaving the offended Chief to brood, George looked back to the pair in the oversized chair. "Have you made a decision yet? Like I said, time is of the essence."

"After that, I'm almost obligated to say yes." Came the most enthusiastic response George had seen yet from the green eyed fox. He nodded a quiet thanks, then turned to regard the little rabbit. She seemed a little less sure.

"Let me get this straight. I get to not only meet Gazelle, I get to talk to her and interact with her?" Judy quizzed seriously.

"Yes, that's all correct, Officer Hopps." George confirmed.

"Ok, I'm in."

"Excellent choice. None of you will regret it." George beamed. A loud ding from his pocket draws his phone out, almost by magic. Quickly swiping and searching, the playful expression drains from his muzzle like water from a jug. Making a quick decision, he looks up from his phone and looks the Chief in the eyes. George's tail wrapped around him, almost like a friend offering comfort.

"I have just learned something that I feel I should share, about your final point, Officer Wilde. About the stars not being in any confirmed danger?" George added, his voice quiet and sober. "I again have to stress the sensitivity of this information, and let it remain on a need to know basis. Also, I'd like this to be regarded as a token of Mr. Card's good will toward the almost completed understanding between himself and the ZPD." Three sets of eyes looked questioningly at him, awaiting him to continue.

"You have our attention and our discretion, Mr. Coldart. What do you know?" Bogo stated, curiosity evident in his tone.

"May I use your television?" With an open indication in the affirmative, George reached into his suit pocket and removed something small, about the size of a dime. Approaching the still muted, but on TV, he placed the object on the side, and pulled his phone out. "Grant, TV." he stated simply, his screen turning dark as numbers and letters flashed quickly across it. In less than five seconds, the transmission displayed on the screen flickered, and was replaced by the much smaller screen in George's paw, with the numbers of the unlocked interface of the TV, 17492, in erie white. With efficient swipes on the screen, the file he had seen before entering the office with the additional facts just received came into view on the screen, complete with the picture arranged in the corner around details similar to a police report, almost military in appearance. The picture revealed a large bear, nude and shaved of hair; beaten. With a clean slit in his throat, laying in a pool of his own blood. The former buoyant ease in the room drained quickly away, replaced by thick apprehension, questions thought almost loud enough to be heard.

A stifled,"How…" from Bogo, who was silenced by the direct look on George's muzzle, followed by a disapproving frown.

"Please bear with me, this is the first missing mammal, at least so far as I know. Bronson Keelick, also known by the stage name Triple B, was found not ten minutes ago by a group I am in contact with. They sent me this information, and I am relaying it to you, Chief Bogo. Triple B was a rapper, the first missing star in this ordeal, his name deriving from his species and size, big black bear. Mr. Card took an interest, and began a small search of his own, and this is what turned up. From the picture, you can see that these missing stars are in grave danger. Lethal danger." George looked at the Chief, his expression one of harsh anger. "This report will be forwarded to your ZPD e-mail after I finish, to ensure the team's privacy, Chief Bogo."

"What team, and how did they find him? I've had officers and detectives looking all over the city for him, even calling in a few military investigators through various connections, and your group of amateurs found him in, what, a week?" Bogo demanded.

"36 hours, Chief. And you won't know who or what they are, but I will tell you they are far from amateurs, no disrespect to the ZPD or this cities fine resources. They just knew better where to look." George held the hard eyes of the Chief.

"Knew where to look because they did it?" Nick quipped before the anger in Bogo could find it's voice. This drew the cool blue eyes to green, the ears trained on the sounds direction, as an involuntary shake came from George's head, followed by a slight smile.

"No, Officer Wilde, my mammals did not do this. Mr. Card deals in much information, and gave a few favors to find what he wanted. Some motivations are greater than honor and duty, like your own, and greed will always find a place at information's table. Though you are quick on your feet, Mr. Wilde." A look of approval on his muzzle, George turns back to the agitated Bogo. "In the private industry, we can talk to who we want and pay for what we need, a little more freely than in the public eye. No one cares if I speak with a drugged up hyena in Savannah Square, but a few gents in blue, and no one can be found to talk to, unless they've been busted and the officers know where to look. But put the right price for information, and let the mammals come to you." Turning back to Nick, "You already knew that, Officer Wilde." George said softly, but pointedly.

Nick's eyes betrayed his normal cool reserve, and a small bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. His ears perked and his tail twitched, though from agitation or fear, even he wasn't sure. 'What does this runt know?' he thought to himself.

"Nick is a good cop, Mr. Coldart, and I'll not have you insinuate anything about my partner!" Judy stood in her chair, her eyes smoking dangerously. Her ears were low, ready for a fight.

Before Judy could speak again, or jump off the chair, George spoke, his paws held up in supplication, "I'm not insulting anyone or insinuating anything, Officer Hopps. Only stating the truth." Turning his gaze from hard purple to offended green, George held Nick's eye for two heartbeats. Returning his gaze to meet the Chief's, "There isn't much more to tell, and I'll provide the address so your forensic team can go through their work." Looking at the other three mammals, "Look, this is a gift. Not always pretty and perfect like at Christmas, with all the answers and details included in the box. It's a peace offering to help build trust." Glancing at his phone, he pulled a muffled text message showing only the text and time stamp, the image of sender and name was blurred. "I only got this information just before I came back in, and waited for more confirmation and proof." The date and time stamp confirmed it. Gently pulling the little device off the TV, it flickered back to ZNN, muted, like nothing had happened. The room was pulled into an uneasy silence as George regained his chair, absently swiping and clicking on his phone for ten seconds. After which, he replaced his phone in his pocket, and looked at the three officers in the room. "Are there any other questions I can answer?"

Bogo was about to speak, when his computer screen flashed a newly received message, from an unknown sender. Flashing a quizzical look at George, he got a gray muzzled half smile and slight nod. The message detail line simply stated 'You're welcome'. He opened the message to see most of what had been on the TV, and it included the address. A stunned look was all Bogo could muster, and the thoughts of how were replaced with all the work he needed to do in the missing, now homicide case.

"What else do you need, George?" Bogo asked flatly. He liked getting help, but didn't like the flash and tech wizardry.

"Just a signing of non-disclosure agreements, and their oath as officers to hold to it. That will satisfy me, which will satisfy Mr. Card. And I was hoping they could change into street clothes before leaving the ZPD, just for the ease of movement. Less conspicuous." George stated, easily.

With a pointed look confirmed by his officers, "Done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a forensic team to gather." With that, the Chief rose and started for his door, uneasily, for the second time in less than an hour. "And George?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Keep them safe. Bogo stated flatly.

"I will, Chief."

"And thank you for the information." A nod followed by a door shutting, not quite a slam.


	4. Chapter 4 Notes of Class

Notes of Class

The group of mammals exited the ZPD headquarters to be greeted by an immaculate antique automobile, dark blue in hue. The lines were clean and the clear coat sparkled in the mid morning sun. It looked better than it had when it rolled out for its first drive in 1935. The Duesenberg Model J four door looked like perfection on wheels, the inviting and stylish lines causing Judy to draw a breath sharply. The long coffin like nose protecting the powerful straight eight engine was perfect, not a scratch or even paw print to be seen. The chrome added contrast to the darker blue, emphasis on the lights and coach work producing sophisticated class and elegance to transform the massive machine from the looks of an antique vehicle to that of a mobile piece of art. Attending the vehicle was an equally well dressed badger, mirror tinted glasses hiding his eye movements. He leaned against the car, not a worry to be had or a place to be in his casual lounge. The sharp turn of his head betrayed his interest in the small group.

"What in all the mobile world is that?" Judy barely breathed, her wonder obvious as her ears focused on the object of her question. She had changed into her casual blue jeans and sky blue shirt, though she had a uniform in her carried duffle bag. She couldn't look away, curiosity filling her amethyst eyes, she had the sensation she knew this car from somewhere…

"Wasn't there something said about bringing less attention to ourselves?" Nick breathed, barely audible by his awestruck partner. Beside his snide comment, Nick was equally curious, his eyes hidden behind his shades, though his tail's tip did twitch. George simply smiled at the level of awe inspiring presence the car could muster, many decades after being built. He removed his shades to caress the car with naked eyes, and the pleasure was palpable in his face, his cool blue eyes sparkling.

The badger removed his own glasses and approached George directly, after the group was halfway to the car. A welcoming smile exposed his teeth a little, the normally dourness of his species seemed to have missed him when splashing the mix of grouchy, as the male appeared warm and open. "This is Mr. Justin Kinford, a friend." By way of introduction, George indicated the fast approaching badger with a slight paw flourish. Justin's smile widened, as George continued the introductions. Addressing the pair, "Officers Hopps and Wilde, this mammal will help you throughout this mission, and help you adjust for your time with us. He knows what is happening, and what Mr. Card expects. Treat him with respect." Paws were exchanged politely, Nick sizing the slightly shorter badger during the shake and nod. "He's also convinced that I can't drive my own car." Delivered with good natured humor and a responding laugh, confirming the good standing between the wolf and happy badger.

"My brother would kill me if I brought this back to him with the smallest scratch after all the time he and his crew put into it. Especially on its first day out." Justin added, though the smile never left his warm brown eyes.

"And they did a wonderful job. More than I imagined it could be." George added, simply admiring the attention getting car. Several other officers and general public were looking, many with puzzled looks. A few snapped pictures, though none got too close. Especially when the slate gray SUV behind it disembarked a large panther and the bulkiest lion Nick had ever seen, both in smart black suits with ties. The panther, tie in blood red, after getting out of the passenger side, headed to the car's right, his expression hard, brooking no nonsense. The lion, tie in muted forest green, stayed with the SUV after exiting, though he looked toward the left, his expression neutral. No one even dreamed about getting any closer after the imposing predators exited the trailing car, but were clearly fascinated. Spying the short gray wolf interacting with Justin, the lion received a polite but silent nod from George, returning to his impromptu look out roll after brief eye contact. With the driver's door open, a small black insignia in pure black was visible just below the door handle. The depiction of a large fang in inky black almost unnoticeably small, the size of an average smartphone.

"I think we should get in. We've attracted enough attention for one day, I think." George motioned toward the Duesenberg, his bearing polite, but firm. No one argued, and the officers in street clothes gathered in the back with George while Justin piloted the imposing car. "Let's get a quick lunch before going to Margery's. I took the liberty of ordering for us while you changed." Addressing the two officers, George settled in the seat beside Judy, with Nick to the passenger outside.

The interior was as perfect as the outside, the deep burgundy seat felt like a cloud, hugging and supporting perfectly. Judy could only imagine her bed in her small apartment being this soft. She sighed a little, stuck between green pawaiian shirted Nick, who adopted a slightly lounging position, and the straight backed black suited George. The seat was big enough for her to pace if she had wanted, so elbow room was not a problem. The car started quietly, and smoothly went into gear, not even a squeak to be heard, even with her gratuitous hearing. Amazed that something so old could be so quiet, she was lulled into a comfortable doze next to her quiet partner. George had pulled his phone, privately texting, clicking and swiping with abandon. Judy was surprised when the car wheeled toward a freeway, but the large car shot forward with an amazing burst of speed.

"Where are we going?" She asked, drawing her lazing partner and the text happy wolf out of their own private worlds. She was curious about the destination, but much more interested in information, the kind only George could give, at least for now. The partners had signed the legal document he had required, somewhat hastily, and Judy was a bit more curious what they had gotten themselves into. True, she was rash when chasing a fleeing suspect, but never this rash about anything else.

"I forget you two don't know my routines. My apologies, Ms. Hopps. And you as well Mr. Wilde…"George started, after replacing his phone in his pocket.

"Oh that's about enough of that." Nick interrupted. "If we are going to be around each other for a month, let's drop the Mr. and Ms. routine George. Call me Nick, and her Carrots, or Flu...oof" After Judy placed her elbow cleanly in his ribs.

"Nick! Don't you dare!" She flared. After a moment's pause, she unconsciously ran a paw down her face, draining her quick fire with it. Looking at the silent gray for a second, she sighed," Sorry George. Oh, is it OK if we call you George? We don't want to be rude and offend Mr. Card with our inexperience or simple bad manners." She delivered that with friendly ire directed at Nick, a slight glare present in her look she gave with the comment, then bringing her face quickly back, the ire melted into one of sweet innocent, instantly bringing the dreaded word cute to any mammal that had been its target. "But I agree with the dumb fox. Please call me Judy." She fixed her most winning smile on George, a mix of unabashed sweetness and enthusiasm.

Confronted with an overload of sticky honey, George's normal easy smile returned to his muzzle. Before he could speak, Justin glancing in the rearview caught Judy's attention after his quick laugh. "Good luck with that one. Mr. Coldart was raised much too proper to address anyone by their simplified first name. It's a quirk of his, but you get used to it. I just thank my lucky stars my mother hadn't named me Sebastian or Constantine, or Bartholomew. Phew." Justin's good natured look was returned with a frosty flash of blue eyes from George.

"Thank you Mr. Kinford, for that interesting morsel of thought. Now watch the damn road." George's chilled tone only making the grin widen on Justin's short muzzle.

"Yes Boss." Came the mocking reply, though he did watch the road a little more intently, taking the next exit and entering a busy intersection, still in the city center.

After maintaining a frosty look at his jovial companion, George turned to the pair, who had watched the exchange with nervous giggles from Judy and a large smirk from Nick, and sighed, trying to find the words to explain. "He isn't wrong." He said finally. "Too proper, like it's a bad thing. For your sanity sake, I will try Judith, but it will be difficult. It will be hard enough not to say Ms. Hopps, so please take it in stride." He offered a small smile, his expression crossed between hope of understanding and, strangely, sadness. "To answer the initial question, we are stopping to pick up lunch and heading to Margery's. We are a little late, and I promised to pick up her favorite lunch of sushi, by way of apology. There is a new sushi bar rumored to be fabulous called Akemi, so that's where we are going."

Almost before finishing, Justin wheeled the car expertly into the small parking lot, late model sedans and SUVs filling it to near capacity. Pulling the long car into a double space, Justin exits and approaches the following slate gray SUV, pointing and getting nods in response. The handful of mammals not in the stores began pointing at the unique car, phones and pics running rampant. An ironic smile attached to George's face, Judy can't help but ask "What?"

The amused look stuck, he answers,"Oh, I just find it funny that everyone wants to climb on top of your exotic sportscar and pose like a model for a picture, but no one will even get close enough to this to touch it. Though they do still photograph it..." Looking out the windows in curiosity, both cops noted he was right, no one would get within ten feet of the car. It probably didn't help that the two large feline predators were out in force around it, but still. "I like to think it's because anyone crazy enough to ride in something like this, something that should be in a museum, they must be either dangerous or foolish. Probably both." He added with a slight chuckle.

"The car isn't dangerous, but the muscle certainly is." Pointedly looking at the bulky lion, Nick turns to George. "Ok George, what's the game? You have our non-disclosure and our oaths. Who are they? Don't think I didn't notice the picture on their SUV. Why is Black Fang Security following us?" Nick's green eyes focused on the small wolf, with suspicion running across his brow and determination lowering his ears and twitching his fluffy tail.

Judy stays quiet, her time with Nick building trust that he knows when something is not perfect, her ears perked and attentive, her eyes widening slightly as she watches the gray.  
George regains his easy smile. "It took you longer to ask than I thought, Nicholas."

"Was waiting for your boy to take a break." The harsh look maintained.

"Nick, are you sure? This all seems ok to me…" Judy murmured to Nick, but he interrupted her.

"Carrots, I was a con man for years. I know when a con is running, and this one stinks like a surprised skunk." Nick let a touch of controlled anger in his voice. "Answer this, why would someone as powerful as Mr. Card send for us in an elegant, but flashy antique?"

"Ok Nicholas. Let's be frank then. I'll answer your last question first. This isn't Mr. Card's vehicle. It's mine, belonging to my deceased father, recently restored to perfection by Justin's brother, Michael, who's shop is close to the ZPD. He finished it yesterday, and Justin is my car enthusiast. He has loved this car since first setting eyes on it, more than me. I have sentimental attachment to it, he just loves a well made automobile. He was the one that convinced me to finish it." The sadness in his eyes never diminished, and his tail had wrapped protectively around his body, gray fluff under the arm. Nick's eyes softened, and Judy drew a horrified breath at the obvious pain her partner had caused their host.

"George, I'm so…"Judy began.

"Wait, Judith. It's all right. You both are in a strange position, and a few answers can be useful. My father's been dead for years, I just still miss him." He smiled at the mention of his patriarch. "He loved this car too, but never could afford to polish it up properly. Now, as for the street muscle, as you put it, Nicholas. They are members of Black Fang Security." Nick's expression hadn't changed, Judy's mouth fell open. George continued, "I guess you will find out a little sooner than I had anticipated, but you would have known tonight in any case. We will be working with them directly."

"Aren't they that near private army? Don't they act like they operate outside the law?" Judy asked, the questions stumbling over each other, worry clear in her eyes as her ears dropped to her back. She unconsciously scooted closer to Nick, seeking reassurance.

"Why are they here George?" Nick pressed, not sure if he wanted to know. He'd heard rumors of their ruthlessness. No one, not mafia or military special forces was rumored to be better. They were the underground standard for the best.

"They are here because Mr. Card asked them to be here. Because he wanted you safe." After a moments pause, the fox didn't look convinced. "Because they work for him."

"His own heavily armed miniature army?" Judy breathed to Nick. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

"Army isn't accurate, Judith. They are a security force, one that is accustomed to guarding high profile people." George replied. "They are your cover, you are two new possible recruits." George's encouraging smile did little to quiet the butterflies in Nick's stomach, Judy looked stunned.

Before the pair could respond to the new information, Justin opened the side door and deposited several boxes of food in Nick's surprised lap. The badger's smile died on his muzzle with one look inside, the tension thick as a lion's mane. With a quick look to George, "What happened?" he asked in a flat, even tone. He shifted from jovial to professional in the blink of an eye, his entire body shifting from casual to bunched muscle, ready to pounce.

Slowly removing his shades, George's blue looked directly into Justin's brown, and gave a slight shake of his head. "Nothing we aren't ready for, Justin. Let's get this beast to Margery's before her sushi gets slimy, you know how she hates that." George's tone lightened from slightly flat at start, to a bit lighter than normal by the end. Placing his shades back on his muzzle, he looked forward, awaiting his directive to be done. An unworried smile slowly returning to his features as he leaned back comfortably.


	5. Chapter 5 King's Clothes

King's Clothes

The rest of the drive was dull, no one wanting to break the silence. George continued working on his phone, since the pair realized that was what he was doing, the few times his screen was exposed, it revealed a strange group of letters, unlike a typical keyboard for texting. Judy sat a little closer to Nick, more for comfort than fear, though learning what they were doing did little to help the bubble of unease building in her small belly. Nick maintained his show of easy comfort, but the few times they'd bumped around a corner her elbow met tense muscle on his wiry frame. Less than ten minutes since leaving the sushi bar, the car pulled up to a small building with a small sign in fancy script depicting the word 'Threads'.

With the car idling, Justin looked over the seat back, having regained most of his warmth. George looked up, feeling the question in the eyes on him, and responded to the unasked. "Have Misters Jones and Rondlick get their lunch, and please put this back, either at home or your brothers and bring back Mr. Card's car." Justin raised an eyebrow, no sound from his lips. "No one knows we are at Margery's except Heather. We'll be fine, and I can enjoy my lunch without you hitting every random bump or curb you can spot." The smile split both their muzzles, warm and carefree. Turning to Nick and Judy,"If you both would be kind enough to help me bring in these boxes, we will dine and finish some of the day's work." Nick and Judy exchanged glances, Judy shrugged and helped load Nick's arms once he was out of the car, giving him half the boxes. She was about to follow with the other half when she heard George clear his throat. She looked over to find him outside and holding his paws extended toward the remaining boxes. "I'll take those, Judith." His smile deepened when she slowly put them in his outstretched paws, not trusting herself to speak. She left the idling antique on Nick's side, and slowly joined the males on the sidewalk. The street had no traffic besides the large car and the tailing SUV, containing two pair of feline eyes she could feel watching. George had one of the boxes pulled separate, handing it to the badger behind the wheel. "See you in a while." He said after the box was safely beside his friend. "And no cookies in this long beast." With a grinning nod, Justin put the car in gear and expertly pulled away, the car's allure distinct, even from the stylish rear contour.

Pointing toward the door with his nose, George asked the pair politely, "Shall we?" as the SUV passed by, the lion acknowledging the wolf. They entered the building, noting three doors. One was made of privacy glass with the name 'Eric M. Choole, Law Firm' etched in large print. Opposite this door was another more stylish affair with the same spidery script of the outside sign reading 'Threads'. While a light shone through, they passed by, walking toward upbeat music playing beyond a simple wooden door. Approaching slowly with their burden, the door squeaked open before they arrived, revealing a tan haired goat, her horn rimmed glasses hanging on a chain over her pale purple shirt with silver threading. Her head hair was lighter, going white with her age. Her stylish jacket in cream had a slight shimmer, offsetting the construction yellow measuring tape draped around her neck like a scarf. Her harsh gaze was lightened in the eyes only when she spied George with an assortment of boxes bearing oriental script in paw.

"George, I almost left to get my own lunch. The only thing that stopped me was knowing you were bringing me sushi, my only weakness. You know how to keep a lady waiting, don't you?" Her banter was lighthearted, but the annoyance at mention of the wait was real enough.

George's voice transformed, taking on a tone of concentrated seriousness, similar to an actor delivering lines in a play. "Margery, you are a saint for waiting. We rushed here as quickly as able, cutting through alleys and side streets to arrive, bearing your delicious sushi roll upon our collective backs. Please forgive us, madam." He completed his small performance with a slight bow, bringing his head back up with an excessively wolfish grin.

Margery laughed, shaking her slight frame, this time the amusement reaching her entire face rather than just the eyes. "Oh, you're forgiven, but only because you brought these from that new place. I've been busy and haven't made it there yet, you have saved me from the need to." Glancing at the other two mammals in the hallway, she opened the door to allow them entrance. Once through the portal, fabric was everywhere along the walls, neatly organized by color and fabric type ranging from the brightest hues to the most muted blacks. The music got louder the further in they ventured through this collection of linen and silk.

Reaching another door, the music burst forth once the doorway was breached, surrounding the quartet with the notes of a melodic harmony. A group of assorted mammals were beyond next to a quickly quieting stereo beside several tables. Peach aromas filled the small break room from a tea pot still puffing on a tiny stove cuddled to a boringly beige fridge. Greetings were given to the arrival of lunch, the laid back tone helping the newcomers feel at ease. The boxes were laid out and quickly distributed amongst the small group. One box, containing several smaller boxes, was left in George's paws, who was directed to a separate table by Margery.

Addressing the pair of officers as the mammals took their seats, "As you both have probably guessed, this is Margery, the master of Threads. She is the best seamstress in Zootopia, probably the world." Not even trying to be humble, she nodded at the compliment. "Queens and divas trust her work for any red carpet affair or a daring halftime outfit." Turning from the duo, George handed out the smaller boxes containing lunch while continuing. Returning to the goat, who was inspecting her sushi roll of kale and spinach drizzled with eel sauce, "This pair is what brings me today. They need the normal attire, plus something special for tonight. Formal, but not white tie. That would be too much for where we are going. Let's say black tie optional for both, that would be perfect. We need the formal quickly, but I'll have someone pick up the rest of the suits tomorrow, if your night crew can manage?"

Breathing in the scent of her exquisite morsel, Margery looked at George with a look of pure satisfaction. "Yes George, they can manage." Taking her first bite in anticipation, she chewed her roll that must have been made by an angel as it was heavenly. "Oh God, George, these are amazing! These are the only things I love more than work!" She deftly squeezed her rolls using chopsticks, which brought an annoyed look to George's muzzle. Seeing this, she laughed, watching him attempt to use his own, and fail.

"Oh for the love of…" George exclaimed as his roll fell on his suit. With a sigh of resignation, he cleaned his suit with a handy cloth, and, shaking his head, picked up a plastic fork and proceeded to work on his lunch.

With light giggles from his table companions, all of whom were using the small wooden sticks with ease, Margery's smile grew wider. She spoke to the pair, in conspiratorial tones, "This is one of the reasons I love sushi. Especially if I get to enjoy them with him! For such a capable mammal, he sure can make a mess of lunch." Her quip brought full fledged laughter to the table, Judy trying to be polite, laughing into her paw, but Nick laughed outright.

"Oh haha." George mocked back. "Yes, find the one weakness a mammal has and exploit it." George huffed annoyed, but his returned grin revealed his understanding of how comical his inability to use chopsticks was. "Never have been able to use those things." He ended with a disdainful look at the utensils lying beside his lunch. A fresh set of giggles followed, the tension gone from the pair. The rest of the room was engaged in their own private conversations, oblivious to the poor wolf's plight.

After a few minutes of easy silence, the small group finished their lunch while Margery looked over the pair George had brought to her. Her capable mind was working quickly while she chewed the last of her roll. "George, that was worth the wait. Thank you." He nodded his silent acknowledgment. "Now, onto business. I assume Mr. Card wants me to pick the color?"

"Yes, he trusts your judgment above all, please feel free. Same with cut and style. I'll just have some coffee and wait while you work your magic." George stood and nodded encouragingly to the pair, who realized everyone in the now quiet room was focused on them. The rabbit and fox looked at each other, sharing an audible gulp.

George was making to leave the break room with a fresh cup of coffee, obviously at ease, when he heard Judy ask timidly, "Do you think you can make a suit for someone as small as me?"

Margery laughed, and looked the sweet little bunny up and down. "Dear, if I can make a suit that will fit Casey Rondlick's broad shoulders, I can make something for you." She smiled sweetly.

"Who is Casey Rondlick?" Asked Nick, curiously.

"The lion in the car today." Answered George quietly. "Trust her, she is that good. And fast." With a wave, he left the room.

Margery turned to her group of workers. "Ok, first off we need accurate measurements, you guys know how this works…" Her tone spoke of her capability and experience, she had her crew at work in no time.

An hour later, Judy was admiring herself in a set of mirrors wearing a full length formal gown in cobalt, complete with matching elbow length gloves. The fit was perfect, the cut bold and distinguished. A sheath style with twin shoulder straps, giving over to a slight v neck, allowing the very tops of her cleavage a peak, while hugging her hips to emphasize her feminine features. The slit from the floor sweeping train to her mid thigh allowed both freedom of movement and added a bold edge while not being too immoral. It combined elegant and dignified with sensual. She adored it. Most dresses she had found made her look like a small child of any other species, and hid her feminine features. Margery's work enhanced her top, though she did have trepidation at her middle. "What about my hips, Margery? It's tight, and almost a little, I don't know, exaggerated?" A slight blush worked its way across her sweet muzzle to end at the tips of her downcast ears.

With a little laugh, "You have wonderful hips, dear. Probably your best feature after your innocent face. Make use of it. Work it and make the males tremble." Margery added with an evil smile. "And that shade of blue works perfectly with your fur tones, light gray and cobalt are lovely, which is also why I added the slit, to break up the dress and use your fur to highlight and emphasis. It turned out well, I think." Margery finished looking her over, finding her work perfect, as usual. "Put on the right makeup and jewelry, and you'll stop traffic, dear. Let's have George look you over."

"Oh, I think we should wait on Nick, and you can present us both." Judy said, looking at her backside in the mirror over her shoulder, twisting slightly to see herself from all angles, giving her tail a little shake.

With another good natured laugh, "Nick's been done for ten minutes. The males have been waiting on us, as is normal AND proper."

"Oh, ok! Let's go see the guys and watch their eyes pop out!" Judy's ears perked up with her enthusiasm, any discomfort at her hips was replaced by excitement.

Margery led the way out, with a bouncing bunny behind her. After walking for a minute through the maze of cloth and rooms, they entered a stylish sitting room, where the normal door would have brought them had they used it. Nick and George were sitting, quietly. Nick had put his aviator shades on, relaxing in his new suit of deep chocolate brown with matching slacks. His unbuttoned suit top exposed his darker vest that emphasized his trim features. His shirt was off white, his tie was a perfect match to Judy's dress in cobalt. He stood up to look at her, and Judy drew a quick, audible breath at the sight before her amethyst eyes, Nick looked good! No, not good. He looked HOT! The blush from earlier didn't hold a candle to the heat rushing through her body now. And it all ended at her ears, which were erect and trained on her partner. She'd never once thought of him this way, and it was...odd.

Nick's stunned reaction was more subtle, and his shades hid his emerald eyes going wide with shock and, strangely, hunger. He watched as Judy regained her composure, and finished walking to the center of the sitting area, unable to contain her giddy grin. With a girlish spin, she twirled for all to see her new threads. Simple. Elegant. Seductive. Nick found his heart beating a little faster, his earlier annoyance with George forgotten in the moment.

"Better close your muzzle Nick, or a fly might buzz in there." Judy purred after setting her eyes on him, finishing her last twirl facing him. Nick quickly closed his jaw with a slight 'clack'. Judy's laugh was delighted and coquettish.

"Well, I guess my work is satisfactory to at least one male." Margery quipped. George laughed and Nick's stunned look melted to annoyance at the goat. To Judy, "I changed my mind, dear. You won't stop traffic. No, you'll stop hearts." Judy's blush, which was just beginning to subside, flashed again, so fiercely, she had to hide her face in her paws, her now bright pink ears drooping behind her tiny back. With a crude laugh, Margery turned back to the wolf. "Well George, I hope they look good. I believe them to be walking masterpieces." Her gaze appraised the pair of awkwardly standing mammals. "Will you be able to enjoy a fresh brew of peach tea today? I love your company."

"Margery, your work is always a wonder to behold. Mr. Card will be most pleased, as am I. She is radiant and he is devilishly handsome. Nothing like the pair I brought to you not an hour ago. I sadly have another pressing appointment we must be off to." He looked truly sad he couldn't stay, glancing at his sapphire watch to confirm the time. "Will your night crew be good with the measurements they have?" He returned his gaze to the goat, and reached for her hand for farewell.

"Yes George. Work always calls, and yours isn't the type to keep waiting." She patted his hand with an understanding smile. "Please give my best to Heather and Mr. Card, dear."

After a friendly kiss to her cheek, "I will Margery. We'll have dinner at my place on a quiet evening soon. I promise. And I'm sure Heather will be more than pleased to hear you send your best." With that, George gathered his well attired duo, and left the greatest seamstress alone in her waiting room with her thoughts and the lingering thanks. One thought was stuck in the front of her mind, that the oddly matched pair looked good together, a muscular fox and well defined bunny, and her color schemes just added a stylish mesh for them to blend.


	6. Chapter 6 Transitional Spaces

Transitional Spaces

The two officers left a building behind the wolf for the second time today. And for the second time, they were greeted by a large antique automobile and well dressed badger. Justin was reading a paper outside the car, this time actually placing one of his rear paws against the driver's door as he lounged. His nonchalant attitude to having a clawed paw against the classic brought a sharp breath of incredulousness from Judy. Until she looked closer, and realized it wasn't the same car. The lines were the same, but this one was taller, longer, and a bit broader. And it had a lot more chrome. Once sighted, the badger folded his paper and removed his rear paw to start toward the trio.

Nearly to the car, it dawned on Judy where she had seen the car before, the tickle of memory exploding her thoughts, like a brilliant firework display, forcing her to draw another, even sharper breath in excitement. "Nick, I remember where I've seen this car! It was on Gazelle's latest music video 'Drive me' and she danced on top with lights and smoke billowing out. I thought it was black, but I guess its deep royal blue!" Her bag containing her street clothes dangling precariously from her arm she was using to gesture toward the large vehicle.

Before Nick could respond, Justin started speaking. "Wow, George. They look great! Margery really did a good job with them, didn't she?" As Justin approached, he was appraising the goat's handy work, first looking over the chocolate fox, then lingering a moment longer on the cobalt dress of the shapely rabbit, his smiling face landing finally on George. Judy smiled and ran a paw between her lowered ears, shyly adjusting her bag to her shoulder afterwards, her feminine side enjoying the attention. Nick's eyebrows came up after the badger's examination of his partner, a look of obvious dislike running across his muzzle, his paw tightening around his own bag of clothes as his ears dropped to his head, dangerously.

George wore the closest expression to annoyed they had yet seen. He removed his ever present shades, his tail coming around, but pointed the tip at the badger rather than wrapping around him. "Justin, what is this? I asked for Mr. Card's car? Why the beast?" He gestured toward the showy vehicle as his gaze shifted to questioning, holding no malice, just pure curiosity tinted by disappointment.

Holding his paws up in a placating manner, "Hey, you said Mr. Card's car, so I thought you wanted this one." His smile wasn't as self assured as it was just moments ago. "Was I wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I figured you would bring something less conspicuous. I was hoping for more low key, like a Maserati in black." With a shake of his head, he knew he should have been more specific. With a slight sigh, his tail hugged his right side, like normal, "No worries, what's done is done. Let's get this back to the garage, I have a meeting with Mr. Card and Heather while you get them settled in." Without waiting for a reply, he made for the rear door of the car, opening it and gesturing for the tailing fox and rabbit to climb aboard in their finery. "If you will be so kind, officers."

As the other mammals got inside, Justin retreated to George, "Sorry George, I thought this is what you meant." His voice was just above a whisper, but Judy's phenomenal ears heard all. He looked down, and closed his eyes.

George reached out and grabbed his shoulder, like a brother. "You just caught me off guard, no harm Justin. I'm in a hurry, and this one doesn't maneuver as nicely. Let's go, I'm late. For the second time today." George added crisply.

"Oh! I didn't know you were late. I'll have you to the office in no time, boss." His grin returning from understanding, Justin made for the driver's seat. As soon as his rear made purchase with the seat, the key was turned, the start button pressed in the much more advanced control panel for the modernized vehicle. A display on the passenger side came up with several images of intersections in live feed nearest the vehicle showing traffic and lights. Several other gauges came online when the vehicle breathed to life, the howl of the turbo audible, despite the insulation.

"Don't break the law Justin." The return laugh brought a smile to the gray wolf, who had just sat on the seat running lengthwise in the passenger area. Justin fastened his lap belt, and flicked a button, making the privacy glass came up, obscuring the view from the curious Judy.

"What was all that?" Her eye's were wide with wonder, her short tail giving a flick of curiosity, the gray standing out against the sharp cobalt blue of her dress. "Even the ZPD patrol vehicles don't have anything like that." She asked as she found her own safety belt next to Nick.

"Just a few trinkets we added during customization. This vehicle serves mostly for dignitaries visiting Zootopia that the Black Fangs are protecting. Some, usually Kings or Princes, like to be carted around with more show than a limousine. This provides plenty of flair to suit their tastes." As the pair glanced around the almost cavernous interior, it did indeed seem fit for a king. Though it kept to the 30's character, the conveniences from video entertainment to voice activated audio services to the mini bar, complete with ice, seemed more like an executive's office than the back of a car, which was beginning to move swiftly. Nick had glanced and couldn't help but laugh at the corded car phone on the side, it looked a little newer than the rest of the decour.

"All this other cool stuff, and you still have a corded phone in here? Wow Georgy, really high class here. Is this thing from the 30's as well?" With a snorted half laugh, he pulled up on it, despite Judy's attempt to grab his arm and stop him. When he put it to his ear, instead of the dial tone, he heard…

"Yes Mr. Coldart, how can I help you today?" The phone toned with a decidedly feminine voice, there was even the hint of a purr.

His eyes shot wide in surprise. "Um, who the hell is this?" a confused Nick could only murmur. Without waiting for a response, he hung up, a little harder than strictly necessary.

"Well that was rather rude, Nicholas. I'll have to apologize to Heather when we arrive." George tsked.

"You keep your own operator on call?" a bewildered Nick asked, his eyes still wide, filled with questions.

"No, she only answers if you don't dial first. That is a secured line, completely untraceable. Heather can set the call to people you don't know the number to. Even a few that don't have numbers, just direct lines." George answered, a bit distracted, since his phone was back in paw for a moment.

"How can you possibly make a mobile line secure, George?" Judy asked, intrigued.

George finished whatever he was working on in seconds, put his phone down to look at the small rabbit. He smiled, his tone taking on a note of explanation. "It has more to do with disrupting triangulation and tapping techniques. I don't understand the precise way it works, the engineering is beyond me, I'm afraid. But I've tested it, and had others with similar resources test it. Believe me, it works. Anyone trying to listen in or trace just gets static, like a bad radio broadcast from the 30's." His grin broadened as his tail curled around, finding his idle right paw. George continued, "We even added some blocking technology based on the original research that the military found useful, blocking the frequencies of cellular devices to disrupt incoming calls or transmissions, adding a higher level of security if threats have been made." Offering no more information, he just watched, letting them piece it together, idly thumbing the last quarter of his fluffy tail.

Nick spoke first, "So no one can call and say you've left, or at least for a few moments, giving you a good lead on an attempt to tail you."

"Good Nicholas, that's part of it." George encouraged.

Then Judy spoke up, "I remember something about a bomb detonated by a cell phone, disrupting troops in a convoy, they called it something, but the name escapes me…"

"An IED. Improvised explosive device. Yes, that's the greater danger." He smiled, a genuine expression as he looked over the elegant interior. Like a proud parent explaining a child's trophy case to new visitors, he continued. "This vehicle has twin turbos, pushing the large seven liter engine to twelve hundred horse, we went to an improved 8 speed automatic that was armored up and beefed to take the power, after the armor was added for VIP protection. This thing is about as safe as any armored carrier in the military, capable of stopping most small arms. It moves well for a vehicle this heavy as well." The feeling of the car getting up to highway speeds was apparent, though there was little exterior sound.

"That's impressive, George. What else do you have up your sleeve?" Nick asked, truly appreciating the vehicle and the implications as his eyes looked over the interior with renewed understanding. His ears and tail perked with interest. "And why a copy of your other car? You could have just beefed up a much cheaper limo or something."

"Well, the clientele enjoys the style and unique appeal this vehicle gives. And the disguise is perfect. No one would expect something that looks like this to outrun average luxury sedans, let alone any production sports car. And the defenses from armor to signal jamming, which we've successfully tested with guided missiles, makes this formidable, even without the normally tailing car of security personnel. We are rather proud of it."

As George finished, the privacy glass dipped down two inches, and Justin's eyes fixed on George in the rearview mirror, "Sorry to bother you, but did you arm up? Your comment about the lack of a tail reminded me of the directive 'Transitional Spaces'." Justin asked, conversationally.

"Oh, damn. No, I hadn't thought of it yet. Thank you Justin."

"No problem, boss." Justin's gaze returned to the road, which was clipping by a little faster than strictly legal. The glass rolled back up, blocking the front view again as George put his phone in his suit pocket, and touched a small screen fixed to the side of the car with his paw tip.

"What did he mean 'Transitional Spaces' George" Judy asked, her ears intent and eyes focused on what was happening in front of her.

After the scan was approved, the portion of seat top next to George rolled forward, revealing several short rifles and magazines. Quickly selecting a shortened bullpup and accompanied gear, he touched a button and the seat returned and locked in place as he casually threaded a silencer to the end of the barrel after a quick inspection. A pair of shocked eyes followed as he popped the magazine off the top of the odd weapon, and returned it after finding the green tips of the tiny ammunition to his liking. The sound of a round being chambered with a short stroke of the charging handle made the pair of officers immediately aware of the well dressed wolf's familiarity with his choice of weapon. After a quick flick of the safety setting, George put the single point sling around his body, and checked the pull and line of the weapon. Finding his results to be satisfactory, he clicked a button on the optic, and turned his attention back to the bewildered pair. Mere seconds had passed since the badger had mentioned anything to the wolf.

Nick's tail had wrapped around Judy protectively, the slight shock obvious on their muzzles.

Noting their expression, George decided a little explaining might be in order. "To answer your question, Judith, 'transitional spaces' is what we refer to anywhere unsecured, like an open road. Company policy states that when there is no tailing vehicle and civilians are in this vehicle, the operatives inside are to be armed by a shoulder weapon of their choice. Transportation is always the most hazardous and hardest to defend from unforeseen problems. What kind of a leader would I be if I ignored Mr. Card's directives? My weapon of choice is always the FN Herstal P90, full auto with green tipped bullets, for maximum armor penetration. Are you familiar with the weapon?" George asked, genuinely curious.

Nick and Judy exchanged glances, both sets of ear up and at attention, focused on the wolf. Judy broke eye contact with Nick first, and started with a small voice, "We are familiar with normal weapons, but we haven't had much more training than with the tranquilizer guns." Her eyes fixed on the weapon in George's paws.

"The larger and lethal ones are more for swat use. The beat cops don't normally drill with much more than a handgun, and that's usually just to re-qualify every six months." Nick admitted, his natural curiosity apparent in his gaze, taking in the gear and well armed wolf.

"That will change with us. Expect to be trained in more lethal arms. We expect to defend our clients, and our assumption is that anyone attacking us means to be lethal, we will be lethal in turn."

Nick broke the uneasy silence that had followed first. His voice was quiet, like he was working the exact details in his mind as he spoke. "I thought Mr. Card dealt in information, not security. Why the armored car and military grade hardware?" His gaze and questions were direct, his finishing tone similar to the last ride they'd been on.

With his eyes locked on the fox, George held his eyes for three breaths before he responded, cold and professional. "Mr. Card does indeed deal in information. Information is hazardous. The first thing we learn in this business is the danger. Knowing something can make you a target, from a simple smear job with a small newspaper to a hired hit. Knowledge is power, and power always attracts danger, whether you wish it or not. Mr. Card has much knowledge, and therefore, much power. The security firm was built to defend that power, and make sure lesser elements don't wield power beyond their control. Like a child that finds dad's loaded gun, and inadvertently kills another. It's less about gaining more power, it's about balance. Balance and trust."

Judy gave a little head shake, her ears drooping as she wondered aloud, "What have we gotten into?" Nick's tail unconsciously wrapped protectively around her again, his gaze not leaving the wolf. And it was far from friendly.

With a sigh, George removed his shades, looking the pair over, as tension was nearly bursting the edges of their fine clothing. Summoning all of his substantial charisma, he spoke both quietly and reassuringly. "Judith. Nicholas. I am not your enemy. Mr. Card is not your enemy. We are working together for a greater good. I apologize that all of this information has been piled in your lap rather quickly. I also apologize that there are a few things I can not tell you at this time, but please take it in stride. And trust me, I am a friend." His easy smile was enhanced by his cool blue eyes. He held each of their eyes until they sighed and nodded.

The rear passengers felt the vehicle slow and turn left, followed by the feeling of descending. The privacy glass dropped again, revealing a parking garage as Justin pulled the car past a short row of slate gray SUVs, similar to the one tailing the previous car. After pulling into a designated spot, he slipped the powerful car into park, and shut down the machine. Looking back at George, he stated simply, "We're here."


	7. Chapter 7 Place Set for Two

Place Set for Two

Officers Hopps and Wilde both shared a nervous glance, the hushed tones the badger had used setting an instant chill to the air of the custom luxury armored car. Not knowing what to expect, they wore hesitant expressions, odd looks to compliment their fine clothing. They had been so intrigued by the car and focused on the conversation, they hadn't paid attention to where they exactly were. Nick stole a peek at his phone, frustrated to find it searching for signal, though his expression betrayed nothing, his tail giving a nervous involuntary twitch behind Hopps. That itch of impending doom was working overtime, enough to set the butterflies to flight in his belly. Justin's gaze hadn't left the rear compartment of the car, waiting for George's directive.

Placing his phone in his inner jacket pocket, George turned to the pair of officers in his care. "Justin, please take them to their quarters. Afterward, please show them around the compound, and introduce them to Alpha squad. And did you, by chance, grab my briefcase?" With a smart nod from the badger, who opened the door to exit the car, George spoke quietly to the pair. "We have an apartment set up for you already, with everything you might need, since we didn't stop at your homes for your effects. If you still find it necessary, we can arrange a trip to your dwellings tomorrow. While here, you'll be working closely with Alpha squad, the ones that trained all the others. They are good mammals, one and all. A little quirky, perhaps, but good nonetheless. I have a meeting to hurry to, but I will request you both come to my table for dinner. I promise it will be incredible, and more relaxing after all the stress of the day is washed away." The sound of the trunk being opened interrupted George, drawing a quick glance out the darkened rear window. Still looking to the rear of the car, he continued. "Besides, Heather wants to meet you both. I'd say she is even excited." With his usual smile returning, he turned back to the pair, the warmth of his countenance reassuring and encouraging to the nervous pair. "You are both in good paws. Justin will take good care of you both." George finished when the car trunk was shut, and his door opened from the outside by Justin.

"Your Dad's hat, I left in his car." he stated quietly as he held the briefcase to the short gray wolf. George exited the car and straightened his suit and tie to be the absolute appearance of perfection the officers had come to know of him. With nothing but a polite nod he shared with Justin, he left the mammals as Judy was starting to leave the car. She looked around and accepted the offered paw of Justin to assist her exit in her unfamiliar dress, her hearing drawing her attention to the last movement of the black clad wolf rounding a corner, back straight and full of confidence. Her sight to the left was eaten by the massive SUV train, all in slate gray with the same black fang emblem on the door handle. Her observation was cut short when Nick cleared his throat, holding her bag containing her street clothes.

"Sorry Slick, hope you weren't waiting long." Her smile powered through her obvious nervousness at being somewhere strange. Strange and ominous. The walls were all bare concrete with few markings, all in black paint. Taking her bag from the paw of her partner, she stepped aside and held her bag before her, the oppressive parking garage taking the temporary smile from her tiny muzzle. As Nick disembarked, he straightened his clothing in much the same fashion George had used. Turning back to the still open car door, he retrieved his own bag, and turned to face their guide.

Justin smiled, and removed his sunglasses, revealing his engaging brown eyes. "I guess the best way to start off is a bit of a rolling tour, on our way to your apartment."

Judy gave him a quizzical look, her ears up and pointed toward Justin. "Apartment? As in one place? For both Nick and I? I was hoping I misheard George." Her muzzle registered a slight discomfort, or was it fear?

The quizzical look seemed to rub off on the badger, since he was now wearing it. Before he could respond, Nick cut in. "Ah what's the matter Carrots? Afraid I might snore or _**something**_ and keep you up all night?" Nick picked up his glasses to clear his green eyes, and gave a suggestive wink to his small partner. That earned him a quick jab to his arm, and a bit of a blush from Judy, who looked away with indignation, crossing her paws, eyes smoldering with embarassed anger.

"Okay, if you two are done flirting, perhaps we can get you settled in and changed. Yes, Judy, it will be one apartment with two bedrooms. Mr. Card felt you might feel more comfortable and secure if you were both close. He understands camaraderie to be a soother for uncertainty." The smile returning to his short muzzle, Justin motioned for the officers to follow, going a different direction than the wolf had gone. Gathering their bags, Nick and Judy glanced at each other, and started after the badger. Judy's ears sunk a little more, the oppressive mood dragging her a little lower with each step. After watching this for a few steps, Nick's tail brushed her backside, startling her, forcing a quick look at Nick as her ears shot straight up. He winked and smiled, giving her some assurance and confidence. She smiled back, and he nodded. Dropping the smile to give him a serious expression, he began to walk in front of her with an exaggerated flair, moving to a beat only he could hear. His perfect suit adding to his air of confidence as he casually tossed his bag over his shoulder. His tail swished behind him, making Judy laugh as this perfectly dressed fox swayed his hips back and forth, beginning to hum a song to himself. After a few seconds, she realized he was humming The Bee Gees "Stayin' Alive", and strutting to it like it was his personal life soundtrack. Toward the end, he even managed a good Travolta. This was too much for the bunny, as she doubled over in her dress, laughing hard enough to bring a breathy snort. After her laughing fit subsided, and with a nod of self satisfaction, Nick reached out with his free paw to upright his tiny partner. After clearing the tear ducts, she accepted the offered paw, with a few stray giggles. Together, paw in paw, the well dressed partners closed the gap to the now waiting badger, who was wise enough not to inquire about what in the world he'd just witnessed. Justin was standing at an elevator base, and had already called the car to their location. After the pair made it to him, Nick wearing a grin of nonchalance and Judy still smiling at the memory of Nick's hip sways, Justin simply closed his eyes and gave his head a little shake, more of incredulousness than unhappiness. 'This will be an interesting month.' was all he could think.

Judy was glad for Nick and his sometimes wild antics. He could always tell when she was down, like it was a scent only he could smell, and he did what he could to lighten the mood. It was probably her favorite thing about him, his sense of humor.

Nick was just happy Carrots wasn't sad, she tended to hit harder and more often when she was unhappy, a fact that his ribs did well to remind him of. A little clowning to make the doe smile was worth it. 'And her smile was absolutely gorgeous...Wait, what the hell Nick? Where in the insane world did THAT thought come from? Maybe it's nerves. Yeah, nerves.' Nick lamely reassured himself. Giving a little shake to clear his head of that line of thinking, he realized he hadn't dropped Judy's paw from his own. With a slight start, he let go of her paw, just as the called elevator car arrived and the doors opened, revealing an empty stainless car large enough to contain a dozen medium mammals, or a hand full of the large variety.

Judy stole a quick look at Nick, questions in her purple eyes and furled brow holding levels of curiosity and the hint of hurt. All three mammals entered the car in silence, the officers going around the badger, who had stationed himself with a quick pivot at the control panel. The elevator panel contained buttons for eight floors above, and three subfloors, the third subfloor lit, indicating their current location. Justin pressed the third floor button as the doors were closing. His back to the pair, he stood silent as the car climbed, though they could all see each other in the metal walls reflection, albeit with a great deal of distortion. After the car reached ground floor, he spoke, though in a hushed voice. "You both probably have many questions. Feel free to ask whatever you want. I will answer what I'm allowed to, and remain charmingly silent if not." His grin returned as he looked at the wavy and indistinct reflections of the duo. "I'm not the old man, so I don't dwell on propriety near as much. He's taught me much, but he never could get that polish to stick. Think it drives him nuts, sometimes." His muted grin broke into a full smile with a light chuckle as the car climbed. Before he could speak again, the car's light on the third floor lit up, and the doors opened to a light sand colored well lit hallway. Justin made for the opening, and the officers followed in his wake. He immediately turned left and started walking, passing several doors to either side, each painted their own color, from eye catching pink to the muted tones of gray striped with black. The rooms had numbers in brushed nickel, similar to an apartment building. Moving steadily down the hall, they finally came to a door painted sea green. The door had a screen beside it similar to the one in the luxury car that opened the secret stash to reveal a plethora of weapons. Justin reached out and placed his paw against it, a faint light running across it. A quiet voice greeted him personally as he opened the door to the apartment.

Walking inside, Justin flicked a switch and bright lights came on. The entrance they walked across was tile with dark colors splashed across muted beige leading to an open concept apartment. To the right, the sitting room they encountered had several lounge chairs and a full sofa in black microfiber, all set facing a large flat screen TV on a corner wall. A large painting of modern style was hung on the wall sharing a corner with the TV wall. The room was set in a reduced tenor of light tan, with forest green accents given by a stand light and a hand full of sculpted art pieces splashed across the wall in the same color. The tile work continued into the sitting room, but a large carpet covered most the area, set in alternating colors of base brown, off white and tan, swirling together to make an interesting design. The main entry lead to a small kitchen with granite countertops set over off white cabinets with silver hardware. The appliances were stainless steel, and spotless. Several copper bottom pans of ascending sizes were hung against the wall over the stove top.

The open area was completed with an office space, punctuated by a desk, and walls in a relaxing sunset orangish red. This was the only area not tiled, but instead had hardwood of darkened old hickory. The large roll top wooden desk in oak had a matching chair that was presided over by an ornately carved wooden clock designed to look like a smiling faced sun, nearly two feet around. The office area was shared by a small octagon table, the same hue as the desk, flanked by four simple ladder back chairs. The living area could have been in a posh magazine for an upscale apartment, complete with decoration and painting tips. Judy sucked a breathe at the sight of their temporary home, any apprehension lost at the sheer size and leisurely invitation of the place. She still hadn't moved from her pitifully small place at The Grand Pangolin Arms, and this was like a palace to her. Nick's expression was similar, his place wasn't much better than Judy's. All the years of hustling made him want to keep a low profile, places that didn't ask a lot of questions or get a raised eyebrow at the tax bureau, wondering how he could afford a nice place with no taxable income.

Justin looked back, and gave an understanding smile. "I know, these places are almost too much. I know Heather loves to decorate and paint, but, dammit, sometimes I just want to mess up the perfection. Let's get you both settled in and changed before we go meet the guys." He was extremely polite, contradicting his earlier assertion that George had missed his mark on him. The pair was grateful he hadn't made an issue of their reaction. Gesturing politely, he went to the slight hallway, flanked on either side by a door. There was one directly in front, opened and dark, but revealing a shadowy bathroom. He gestured to the left room, "Judy, you'll want the left room. It was made up for the unknown female, having few details of what to expect, you should find everything you might need in there. Nick, obviously you'll want the other one. There are clothes in there, so get more comfortable, and please, whatever you do, don't wrinkle your clothes. Those are for your dinner tonight with the Boss and Heather." With that, he turned and made himself comfortable in the sitting area, turning on the TV for an update on the professional fights he'd missed earlier.

Judy went into her room and closed the door, placing her bag on a bed at least twelve times too large for her tiny body. Her room was painted soothing tones of light purple, a few shades lighter than her own eyes. The ceiling was painted pewter, matching the hardware of the doors and furniture, which were all in white, from a nightstand to a chest of drawers. The one that stood out to her the most was the three mirrored vanity, complete with brighter lights and feminine paraphernalia of makeupery. 'Oh yes, a woman's touch was definitely in here. No man could have been that thoughtful.' She smiled to herself, as she began removing her dress, looking in the drawers for clothes that would fit.

Nick entered his room, and similarly closed his door. He tossed his bag on the floor, and wasn't surprised but happy none the less to see nothing but solid male colors greet his eye. The bed spread was obsidian, the nightstand and chest of drawers in grayish white. And a desk was set against the pewter walls. He pulled out his phone, and still found it searching for signal. He pulled in a frustrated breath, and closed his eyes, his tail twitching dangerously. 'Nick, if they wanted you dead, you would be. Don't let your guard down, but relax a little. Calm. Calm.' Nick ran his mantra over and over, until he felt his knot of tension release. He would have answers, but not right now. Finding his center, and breathing to slow his thoughts, relief ran through his body, and the room's temper of colors creating a calming effect that worked over him. With a tension draining sigh, he began to carefully remove his expensive clothes, and find something to wear.

Justin waited for twenty minutes before he heard a door open. He'd gotten in the fridge, and helped himself to a cold beer, which he had nursed while noting all the stats and upcoming fights he would love to catch tonight. He turned off the TV, and stood to see who had finally emerged. Judy poked her head out of the miniature hallway, ears first. She looked more curious and less frightened than before, both good signs to Justin. She'd come out wearing slate colored sweats with a fang emblazoned in black on the left chest and right pant leg. The difference from evening dress to workout clothes helped relax her as she shrugged her shoulders to set the shirt to a more comfortable position. Before she could exit the hallway, Nick's door opened, revealing him in similar attire. The pair looked each other over, Judy's clothing drowning her fur's lighter hue, Nick's emphasizing his color. Nick smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Nice sweats, Carrots. Slate is your color, you know. It's almost like you're standing here naked. Or was that your intent, my sly bunny." Nick's bare eye's regarding her suggestively, while Judy's paws covered her intimate areas reflexively. The blush tinting her ears a deep pink while it spread across her muzzle. Nick's smug look was short lived, since embarrassment fuels Judy anger, not that that fire needs much coaxing.

"Nick!" was all she could shout, before giving his sweat clad midsection a pair of quick jabs. The sound of wind rushing from Nick's lungs was almost pathetic. "You better pray they don't have a sparring mat here, or you're in trouble, mister!" The acid in her tone was near enough to melt lesser material. Nick's gulp was audible, after Judy crossed her paws and mumbled, "Stupid Fox."

Justin cleared his throat, to get their attention. When the purple and green orbs regarded him, he began explaining. "We will need to see Heather or her mammals shortly, to get you completely in the system. Then we can explore the compound together." As a twinkle formed in his brown eyes, "And meet the crew." The engaging smile that followed lit the room on fire. Nick and Judy again shared a glance, and quick shrug. Nick rubbed his injuries, and Judy's ears perked at the thought of seeing this almost magical place. As the pair approached Justin, he focused on Judy, and stated matter of factly, "And yes, Judy. We do in fact have a sparring mat." The returning grin she gave was the face of purest evil he'd ever encountered while Nick's groan was loud and pathetic.


	8. Chapter 8 Two Meets Ten

Two Meets Ten

Justin lead them through a labyrinth of turns and security doors, as well as a few armed guards in the same black suits and no nonsense expressions, at least until Justin grinned at them, most returning the grin or at least giving a polite and silent nod.

Judy inundated Justin with quick fire questions, her natural curiosity pouring forth, especially since the entire situation made her a little nervous. Once she had warmed up to Justin a bit, however, her tiny mouth ran constantly. Far from being annoyed, Justin found her refreshingly engaging. He slipped into the role of tour guide, showing some of the sights along the way to their destination, answering as they walked.

"Why are there so many armed guards when you have so much surveillance." She asked as the small group passed yet another small black dome she'd deduced was a camera.

"Well, we are a security firm. This all helps," gesturing toward the camera, "but we still keep guards at random posts in case anyone breaks through the system." Justin replied, still leading away.

"Hmm, ok. Who is Heather?" the bunny quickly countered, hoping to catch the badger off guard, her eyes lowered slyly. Nick kept quiet, but listened and tried to keep track of where in the complex they were.

"She is the head of tech. Though she is more than just a computer nerd. Far from it. She does many things for Mr. Card and George both. If George is Mr. Card's right hand, she is the left for them both. No one is more trusted or well received. Except maybe me." Justin had a thoughtful look on his face as he pulled to a stop in front of yet another door. "In here is the gym. If you ever need Casey, chances are high he is in here." A quick glance through a side window revealed several pieces of exercise equipment from treadmills to ellipticals, to a monstrosity of pulleys and weights. Since the firm was paramilitary, the hardware didn't seem out of place at all, the rear wall bristling with various sized barbells, ranging from five to ninety pounds.

While peering through the door, Judy continued her interrogation. "Have you ever met Mr. Card? Is he even real?" She held her breath a little with the last one, hoping her mostly innocent questions would lure the badger into an unconscious slip of the tongue.

Justin, however, glanced at her with the smile she'd seen a few times already, asking one of those prohibited questions. She sighed and looked away, thinking he would be silent as death, when he cleared his throat. She chanced a glance at him, when he gave a slight nod. "Yes, Judy, I have met Mr. Card on many occasions. He is real and well connected. We don't talk about him, everyone keeps their thoughts of him to themselves. This firm is well compensated, and are granted many liberties because of him. He has my respect."

"But what species is he, Justin?" Nick interjected. He'd been silent since they left the apartment.

That earned him the silent smile from their tour guide, as they continued walking, taking another turn. Their journey finally ended before more questions could be asked, at a seemingly random door of many down a hallway. The sound of distorted and quieted bass leaked from behind the closed door they stood in front of. Pressing his paw against a similar screen as on the apartment, Justin gained entrance to the musical door. Entering a cold, dark room, the trio was greeted by multiple screens and various displays, being attended by a pair of mammals as a wave of obnoxiously loud electronic music splashed over them. The closest one to the door turned to the intruders and invading light, quickly quieting the pounding bass of a tropical house tune, muting the synthesized melody mid song. Justin reached for the light switch, the motion drawing a fear induced, "NOOOOO!" from the mammals, followed by twin screams of agony as the light bathed the room in luminescents. The two small mammals instantly recoiled, contorting in their chairs, twisting and bunching their Pawaiin shirts, an appropriate attire for the choice in music. Two tails of striped black and dark gray twitched together in distress.

A pair of thick glasses regarded them, not even able to hide the scowl across the deep gray fur and black face mask of the raccoon. "Justin, you bastard. That was terrible. Why in God's green earth did you decide that was necessary?" The look of absolute hatred stuck to the muzzle of the small mammal, the look comical in conjunction to the burnt orange light hearted shirt depicting palm trees he wore.

This was followed by an equally foul tempered "Yeah, ass hole." from the other raccoon, in a light blue affair, this one with surf boards and umbrella drinks. They both were rubbing their eyes almost compulsively. The first one removed the odd looking glasses to ease the eye rub.

Justin entered, waving a paw toward the suffering pair, that returned the motion with beady black eyes boring into him with waves of disgust. "These two are the Folsick twins. No one can tell them apart, so don't bother. They help with computer algorithms and maintain electronic security. They are foul mouthed creatures with little respect for anyone but their boss, Heather." His explanation was received with mute surprise, since every other mammal they'd met treated Justin with tremendous respect. His eyes never left the twins as he continued, "I need you two little greasy fingered Trash Pandas to get these two into the security system, set for level three clearance." The look of shock on Judy's muzzle at how casually Justin had tossed the grave insult was only deepened when the raccoon pair's response was a quick moment of stunned silence, followed by hysterical laughter. The howls from the twins continued, including the pounding of fists on the desk and culminated in open weeping.

"He called us fuckin' Trash Pandas, dude!" one of them managed to wheeze out between laughs.

"Don't forget greasy fingers! That's harsh. Not as harsh as bandit face or ugly burnt squirrel's neanderthal cousin, but fucking harsh nonetheless." the other breathed raggedly.

As the show dragged on, Justin muttered to the surprised officers a bit of an explanation. "George told them that if they want to be rude or snarky, they better be able to take it, or he'd string them up by their tails and let Casey use them for sparring practice. Since they can't seem to control their tourettes, they have learned to find humor in even a deadly insult. It's now almost a game, a kinda fun distraction for a boring day of screen watching." He was quiet enough not to bother the laughing twins, waiting patiently for their episode to subside. "They are the best at what they do, and experts usually have some odd quirks. On a practical note, this level of clearance will give you access to everything you are cleared for at this time. So you won't go anywhere you aren't supposed to." Justin explained with a quick glance and grin. As the laughing fit more akin to hyenas than racoons finally quieted, both tech experts were rubbing their eyes only to clear the tears they had worked themselves to.

"The boss had told us before she left for her meeting. We already have everything set, we just need the normal, bro." The orange clad raccoon stated, his surfer west coast nuance apparent in his more moderated voice. He never returned the thick glasses to his muzzle.

"Ok Nick, Judy. If you please?" Justin gestured toward the raccoon twins, both with a device akin to a small scanner in paw. "These are for your pawprints, so you can access any door equipped with such. And one hair as well, from anywhere. This is for the biometrics, in the off chance you need medical assistance, or for other more limited access areas requiring more clearance. They also have an adapter for your phones, placed in the sim card slot, should give you access to our personal cell towers in the city." The scans were completed, and a pair of 'Ouch'es came from the officers as a hair was plucked from their arms. They handed over their personal cell phones with unreadable expressions. The two racoons smiled and turned back to the computer screens, fingers dazzling across customized keyboards, pulling symbols similar to the ones on George's phone Judy had caught a glance at. The symbols flashed so quickly, neither bunny nor fox could keep up. Justin laughed at the confused looks they had. "I told you guys they are the best. I don't even bother keeping up, I just ask and get what I need, and leave the technobabble to them." With a friendly shake of his head, Justin looked at the twins, who had completed whatever they were doing and handed back the officers phones. "Are they in?"

The light blue wearing raccoon responded, "Of course they're in, Justin. Oh, the biometrics will take a few more minutes, but that will be in place well before you could need it. Maybe ten more minutes, and they'll be in the system as much as you." He glanced more closely at the well dressed badger, "Why you more dressed up than usual, were you out with the boss's boss? Or did you have a round of golf to attend to as the caddy?" He asked casually while handing back the phones.

Justin's eyebrow shot up, a quizzical look splashed across his muzzle. "If you didn't know I had Big Blue out for a spin, you better turn in your clearance now, you Squirrel's Neanderthal cousin." This snide comment was delivered quietly, adding a sinister twist to the insult. The twins found the twist to be comical, giving a rash of laughs. Justin continued after they quieted, "You know I was, and why. Let's try and make a better impression on our guests. And keep that damn house music down. You know if George hears it, he'll tear out all the speakers and leave you two keyboard jockeys with nothing but your phone speaker. And I like to listen to my tunes too, so knock it off, you burnt squirrel painted faced little pricks." The two mortified officers watched the HR nightmare unfold before them, having no clue what to do or say when Justin politely lead them out, being followed by the twins raucous laughter. As the door shut, Nick was positive one of them fell off his chair.

Justin had quiet companions following him to the main employee lounge. His thoughts roiled with various possibilities. And a few hints of fear. Luckily his time with George and his team had built a natural block to suppress the scent, a part of training they all underwent in the military…

"Where are we headed now Justin?" Judy asked quietly, the memory of the laughing raccoons still fresh in her mind. Nick stole a glance at his phone, relieved to see it have bars for service, but more than a little bothered that the location option was stuck in disable mode.

The normal smile returning to his muzzle, Justin looked at the small bouncing bunny he was leading. "Why, the main event, of course. We are going to the 'Wolf's Lair' so you two can meet the Ten."

Nick and Judy exchanged glances behind Justin's back, neither knowing what he was talking about. After returning his phone to his pocket, Nick reached out his paw, offering it to his small partner. She smiled and took the offered paw. In under a minute, they reached their apparent destination. Their guide lead them to an odd double door down a larger corridor with the words 'Alpha Squad' etched in the privacy glass atop, one word on each door. This one had no security access, easily opened and was unguarded. Inside was a large room, about the same size as the officer's briefing room. They were meet with the same modern and sleek furniture, set like an upscale lawyer's waiting area, complete with a coffee table and couches. The sitting area, like their apartment, was decorated with a professional eye to be chic and modern, no detail too small or unnoticed. The walls were painted deep dark forest green, almost black, with brushed nickel light fixtures. A small kitchen was tucked in a corner, with various appliances and coffee pots, all stainless, one of which was filling the expanse with the aroma of fresh brewed java, which both officers eagerly inhaled. The cabinets were a dark mahogany with black furniture to offset the granite counter top.

Ten mammals were inside the area, most in fresh suits, but some in the same slate gray workout suits the fox and rabbit wore. Spotting a familiar pair of felines from earlier in the day just coming from the small kitchen, Justin made for them directly. The lion had a large topped clear cup with a beige milky substance inside, while the panther held an average sized steaming coffee cup. Judy noticed immediately that every mammal in the room was a predator, her ears straight up and aware. Nick noticed as well, his tail twitched once before he unconsciously placed himself closer to Judy. They followed Justin to the small kitchen area, listening to one loud group gathered at a large flat screen attached to the wall showing what looked like a boxing match between a bear and moose.

"Justin! What kept you? The fight already started!" The broad shouldered lion practically roared at them. Spying the trailing officers behind the badger, Casey's huge muzzle broke into a friendly and toothy grin. "I see you brought us a little fresh meat. Ha! Was wondering when you'd bring them down. Name's Casey. Casey Rondlick." Judy looked up to see the largest lion's paw she'd ever seen. Her paw was barely big enough to fit around a digit, yet his shake was firm and warm. The power in that shake was impressive, yet he was tightly controlled, applying only the hint of locked up power obvious in his massive form. Releasing her paw, the lion turned to the fox, offering the same smile and huge paw.

In reaching to complete the shake, Nick flashed his own easy smile, and lazily quipped, "Does Margery have to custom make your gloves too? Cause geez those are some mits ya got there, Casey." Giving a quick shake while Casey wore a slightly puzzled expression, Nick quickly hopped under the massive paw, and held it up with both his paws mockingly, his oration never stopping. "I mean, look at this thing Carrots, you could shade yourself completely if you ever went to the beach with him. And no one would dare take your perfect spot either." Nick turned under the paw to look at his partner, and offered a quick wink, which Judy couldn't resist, breaking into a quick giggling fit. Casey, still puzzled, flushed a bit after realizing he'd been on the bad end of a joke, started chuckling, slowly building up to a full, booming laugh, drawing the attention of the entire room. Justin glanced around, a bit of panic in his face, giving quick hand signals to stand clear and not look. In a split second, everyone was back to their previous engagements. This quick work went unnoticed by a distracted bunny, but not by the vigilant fox. Casey wandered to a nearby couch, still laughing, though quieter, and more subtle. The black panther beside the badger looked stunned, like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. As Judy attempted to recover, Nick looked around at the mammals nearest him and asked Justin quietly, "What gives? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." A touch of concern was in his voice, his smile not so large.

Justin swallowed before answering, and addressed the panther first. "Asher, would you please get me a bottled water from the fridge?"

The panther gave a quick head shake, and answered in a quiet voice, "Sure thing Justin."

As he was walking away, Justin motioned Nick closer, and quietly whispered once the fox was closer. "I've never seen anyone survive making fun of his oversized paws. He has abnormally large paws, and is actually sensitive about it. Once a smart ass made fun of him for it, we had to use a tranquilizer just to calm him enough to see what was left of the guy. I thought you were a dead fox for sure." Nick's eyes widened at the tale, while his ears dropped to his skull, his tail fluffing from the thought of one massive hit from the overdeveloped lion would probably prove fatal for him. He could only gulp as the bile threatened to come up. "Please for the love of God don't do that again. I nearly had a heart attack."

Before Nick could speak, the panther came back with the bottle of water, and Judy recovered from her laughing fit. Justin took the offered bottle and handed it to the now shaken fox. "Thanks Asher." He received a polite nod in response.

Judy's smile was short lived once she spied her distraught partner. Ever protective, she looked from Nick to Justin, her expression alone demanding an explanation.

"I'll explain later, Judy. Let's get you both introduced to the some of the group." Justin said diplomatically. "The panther here is Asher, a good and solid mammal." Asher gave a nod of acknowledgment. "He was one of the tails for the old Duesenberg from the station." Asher gave a slight feline smile, and departed to join the large lion on the couch, sitting and murmuring a few words that the still grinning lion nodded to.

Justin turned, and motioned for the officers to follow into the small kitchen area, where the coffee smell was positively intoxicating. Seeing the twin reactions of desire, Justin grinned, efficiently gathering cups, filling both with the dark brown liquid. "Any extras?" he inquired politely.

"Cream and two sugars for me." Judy said.

"Black for me, thanks." Nick said simply, still obviously shaken.

As he handed the fox his cup and finished adding the extras for the rabbit, Justin quietly spoke while the rest of the room was engrossed in the fight on the TV. "Ok you two. I'm the only one in this room that knows why you are here. This is Alpha squad, my team. They are good mammals, but George thinks the fewer that know about what we are up to, the better. And I agree for op sec,"this was followed by a grimace. "Sorry, old military jargon. Operational security. Remember, you are both posing as potential recruits, so you would have a reason to be here and not be suspicious." Turning to the purple eyed bunny, he continued. "Judy, we were thinking you would do well as intel. You are perfect for espionage. And no one expects a female, let alone a bunny. And an attractive one at that." He smiled as Judy's ears flared red and Nick's eyes went flat. "Hey, its an observation, not a come on." Justin held his paws in a placating manner to Nick. "And you, Nick, are here to deal with contacts. Your natural charm and silver tongue would be an asset to the company in dealing with diplomats and skittish information handlers. Your past experience as a con man would let you do well in this field." Nick gave a questioning look, which made Justin smile a bit more broadly. "Yes Nick, we knew about your cons years ago, we just figured your contact content wasn't as extensive. An error we might have paid for with the Night howler incident." His glace now taking in both the mammals in front of him, Justin continued, "About that, most your celebrity has fallen, which is good for us. If anyone asks, you haven't decided if police work is what you want, since you felt marginalized on the force. You two got all that?" Getting responding nods and coffee sips, Justin nodded as well.

"Ok then. Shall I introduce you to the team half the cities underworld is afraid of?" Justin's grin was both full of fierce pride and encouragement.


	9. Chapter 9 The Evening's Preparations

A/N I apologize for the slow progress, but time has been compressed with the holidays. That and I had to rewrite this several times. Been reading too many of you shameless WildeHopps shippers, and it has effected my writing a bit. Hope you enjoy.

Nabb

The Evening's Preparations

After spending most the afternoon socializing with Alpha squad, the officers retired to their apartment to prepare for their dinner engagement with George. After they had showered, both were in their rooms to get dressed. Nick emerged from his, doing the last button on the sleeves of his perfectly fit dress shirt, his muzzle pointed toward his paws. His cobalt tie hung limp around his neck, a splash of color across the deep chocolate brown vest. His room didn't have a good mirror to look himself over like Judy's vanity, so he made his way to the lone bathroom. Satisfied with the reflection in the mirror, he began the knot for his tie. As he pulled the two sides to their proper length, he saw Judy's door open in the mirror. His eyes met hers in the reflection, his unconsciously slipping down her curvaceous body, noting her exquisite dress. And the way she filled it. She must have been starting her makeup when she came out, since her checks were the only thing rouged to perfection. She was a bit startled to see him, her surprised look quickly washing away into an easy smile.

"Hey there, slick Nick. Nice threads you got there. Who's the lucky vixen you're setting your sights on tonight?" Judy teased lightly. Nick stood up a little straighter at mention of his attire, but his answering grin was a bit more devious, his eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

"Oh, no vixens on the menu for me tonight, Carrots." He quipped lightly, leaving his tie to adjust his vest and looking himself over again, shrugging his shoulders to set the shirt properly after quickly flipping up the collar. Judy's amethyst eyes soaked up the view of his well muscled shoulders and the way they fit his shirt and vest just right, bringing her ears up and an uneasy heat to her middle.

"Is that so? Well that's too bad for them. You look ready to conquer the world." She crossed her arms at the coy look on Nick's muzzle, a touch of impatience running across hers to help hide her eye wandering and butterfly fluttering.

"The world?" Nick responded lazily, the same way his tail twitched. Still staring into his own eyes, as if deep in thought, he continued working on his tie, finishing the perfect knot. She was mesmerized, hanging onto every word and lazy movement, her mouth going dry. "No, not the world. A few poor unsuspecting dumb bunnies, maybe." Judy rolled her eyes for show, since she knew he could see, but her ears started turning the faintest hint of red as they dropped behind her back. Nick turned from the mirror, looking Judy in the eye, a playful look of astonishment filling his face as a toothy grin parts his lips. "And look! A delicious bunny hath appeared. One that looks like she needs to be conquered. The maker be praised!" After looking up as if to praise a deity, he stole a quick glance at her with a suggestive wink, which made Judy laugh involuntarily.

"Niiiiick. You are incorrigible, you rascal." She beamed up at her partner, loving the returned attention for a few seconds, her tail giving a slight twitch. She then moved past the fox, and began pushing him out of the room. "Now get out. This 'unconquerable' bunny needs to use the facilities. If you still need a mirror, go use the one in my room." She finished just before slamming the door on him, narrowly missing his fluffy tail. 'Oh sweet cheese and crackers does he look good in that.' the 'unconquerable' bunny thought to herself, putting her backside to the door for a quick breather as the warmth continued to spread throughout her belly while her heart beat a little faster. She was glad Nick couldn't feel her blush through the door. The days events had kept her too distracted to really notice or appreciate the fine cut of his suit. Now that she had showered and relaxed a bit, she was well aware of the fabric. And the way he filled it. And the way her body was reacting to the sight of how well he filled it.

'That was a little strange.' Nick thought, the door directly behind him. He swallowed hard, to get a hold of himself as he walked to his room to retrieve his suit top while his tail twitched. He finished with his tie while his thoughts tumbled over themselves. As he was preparing to leave his room, he stopped and investigated a group of bottles on a small table below the light switch. Glad for a small distraction, he glanced through the cologne options laid out. He picked one that was subtle and to his liking, a brand Judy had liked on one of their shopping expeditions. After a quick sniff, he found the mix of his personal musk with the cologne to be acceptable. Satisfied, he went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water, as the sight of her perfect frame in that perfect dress running through his fox brain was making his mouth go dry, his distraction not working well enough. The reasoning half of his mind contemplated his own question about the strange reaction, forming several possible explanations while the predatory half continued exploring every visual memory of that fleeting moment from mere seconds ago, also digging into his deeper memory banks to present every opportune memory he could muster of her body, usually in motion. 'Ok, so I was teasing her a bit more directly. So what?' The slit running up her leg until well over half her gray furred thigh was exposed…'Damnit Nick! Get a hold of yourself! That is your partner!' A slight sheen of sweat ran across his brow, as he took a sip from his glass. 'Your shapely, damn attractive, good looking...Fuck Nick, get your mind straight!' With a quick blast of air from his lungs, he drank deeply from his glass, draining what was left in a futile attempt to extinguish the fire building in his body. Closing his eyes, he pulled a few deep breaths to calm himself, suppressing the low growl building beside the fire. This seemed to work at clearing the images, leaving only the questions. While in this trance-like state, he heard the sound of running water, and the door open quickly after. With his eyes still closed, he heard Judy's light footfalls toward her room. When he heard her door close, Nick released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in an explosive burst. Finally opening his eyes after a quick shake to keep his 'head straight', he looked at his phone, noting the time. "We have twenty minutes until Justin will be here to escort us to dinner. Isn't it odd he isn't coming?" Nick's raised voice, straining to remain casual, was easily heard by his long eared partner.

Instead of answering, he heard her door open slowly. "Nick, don't shout, just come to my room and talk normally. You know I'm dressed and am just finishing my makeup." Nick did indeed know that she was dressed, the images of her in that dress had been clouding his mind for the past few minutes. He heard her retreating footfalls, but didn't hear the door close. Refilling his glass, and adding a few ice cubes, he followed his partner's suggestion. Crossing the threshold, he went directly for the bed to sit, realizing too late that this bed was much to plush for his liking. His rump sank deep, pulling a few hairs on his tail painfully. They sat in silence while Nick made himself comfortable. Judy was at the vanity, surrounded by an overabundance of female beautification products, some he recognized, others he'd never seen before.

After the few moments of silence, "Letting a fox into your burrow, Carrots?" Judy's answering eye roll he caught from her reflection made him grin. "As I was saying, don't you find it odd Justin isn't joining us for dinner?" Nick asked.

"A bit. But I'm not too worried." Judy was working on her eyes, curling her lashes and checking the results. Her muzzle was split by a curious grin as she selected a mascara color and began using it. "I want to meet this Heather. I have a few suspicions, but any female that can think this far ahead and be this thoughtful is worthy of meeting, I think."

Nodding his head in agreement, his ears came up as a thought peaked his interest. "Speaking of meeting, what did you think of 'The Ten'?" Nick was playing with his phone, trying to keep his gaze from her body. It wasn't working very well for him, glances were stolen often.

The grin melted from Judy's muzzle as she caught her partner's eye in the mirror's reflection during one of his quick steals. After a moment's pause, she spoke quietly. "I think they are as good as we've been lead to believe. Each one a relaxed coiled spring, always ready, always watching. It kinda gave me the creeps, knowing they are probably the most lethal mammals in the city. As cold as a Tundra night, as precise as a nuclear clock." After a chill ran down her spine, she continued, "I'm not looking forward to weapons training in the morning, especially if that hyena is down there." Her grimace made it hard to properly apply the mascara, which drew a slight huff in response. She wiped her eye and tried again, her ears dropping down her back.

Nick sat quietly, sipping his ice water. Time could erase many things, but instinct still remand, and he could smell the ugly knot of fear working through her belly, the intoxicating scent worming its way through his skull, dropping into his belly with a twin desire of need and protectiveness. This bit of espionage seems to unhinge his favorite bouncing ball of fluff. He watched her finish her eyeliner, opting for a blue eyeshadow to compliment the dress color. "I think we should take the opportunity to learn how other forces train. Learn a few of their secrets. By the demeanor, I'd guess more than a few of them have prior military experience, making them even more dangerous. But they all seemed like good mammals, just doing a more dangerous and direct job than most. I can usually smell a lie or attempts at deceit, and I could detect nothing of the kind. So I believe they are happy to see new recruits, and train to be the best, offering a hand to pull us to their level." His grin filling his muzzle, putting a lighthearted twist in his voice. "Plus, its on their dime. I always prefer learning new things at someone else's expense." Judy's answering grin lit her face, overpowering the effects of her makeup attempting to build a gravity to her countenance, revealing the lighthearted warmth of her personality. It was impossibly cute. Too damn cute. Nick could only stare at the reflection, Judy finishing her last bit of powder to complete her beautification transition. After the powder settled, she opened her eyes to look at her reflection, and noticed the look Nick was giving her, one of...hunger? Before she could tell what his look ment, he glanced away, down to his phone. When he looked back up, his expression was unreadable, neutral.

Giving a slight, silent sigh, she rose and turned to the fox. Wearing a warm smile and erect ears, she asked the most obvious female question, "Well, how do I look?" She gave a slow turn for full effect of her dress, finishing by facing her partner, her paws behind her back. Her makeup tones highlighted the hue of her dress, but pulled the attention to her eyes, amethyst surrounded by a blue shade to complete the ordeal. Nick's eyes were wide, the effect obviously one of awe. Judy infrequently wore makeup, she never had been a very girly girl, so seeing her all dolled up was a treat to the eyes. A rare and intoxicating treat. Nick was rendered speechless, his muzzle split and a trance like state settled over the fox. The reflection did no justice to the bare faced truth of her simple beauty. She was a heart stopper. Judy giggled to herself, covering her muzzle with her paw. "Looks like Margery was right, I stopped traffic, at least in Nick's brain."

As Judy continued to snicker, Nick closed his eyes and shook his head to rattle his brain a little, get it 'straight'. When he opened them, he found a pair of purple orbs staring at him, touched with a hint of humor and concern. She continued to stare at him as he placed his ice water on the floor and rose from the bed. Butterflies took flight in her belly, the humor and concern erased from her eyes, replaced with…hope. Hope and...fear? His muzzle an unreadable mask, his heart pounding in his ears, he turned toward her, his lips parted with a word on his tongue. Before the unknown sentence could be built of air from Nick's lungs, there was a firm knock at the door. Both officers jumped slightly, the sound loud and spell breaking. Nick looked at his phone, noting the badger was five minutes early. Questions filled Judy's muzzle, but Nick said nothing after the quick glance at his phone. He picked up his glass and made for the apartment door, silent as the grave. Judy turned away after a quick attempt to speak falling flat, her uncertainty holding her tongue captive, her heart pounding in her breast.

The smiling muzzle of Justin greeted Nick warmly when the door opened. Nick was courteous, but short with the well meaning badger, his expresion pained. "I know I'm early, but you will learn George's phrase borrowed from Mr. Card, 'Early is on time, and on time is late.' He lives by that motto, hence the reason he was in a bit of an animated uproar this afternoon." Justin gave his winning smile as he entered, and Nick did his best to hide his confusion as he closed the door.

'Animated uproar? I hate to see what these guys would call the Chief on any given day.' Nick chuckled to himself, the tension easing out of him slightly with the laugh. "You are a bit early, dinner isn't set to start til after seven." Nick quipped, stealing a glance at his phone for a time readout. It was only half past six.

Justin's smile melted from his muzzle to display his obvious confusion. "Did George forget to tell you dinner isn't here, it's at his place, 'The Silver Note'. It's not far, but he insists you all ride by car in a certain amount of class. We are to meet him in five minutes in the garage, if you both are ready to go?" Justin's brows rose quizzically, waiting for a response from Nick after looking him over, finding his ensemble to be perfect.

"I'm ready to go Justin, so no need to fret about the timetable." Judy called from the miniature hallway connecting her room to Nick's. Both males heads turned toward the sound, finding an awe inspiring sight. The lack of lighting in the room created a shimmering effect over Judy's gray furred body, emphasizing her comely features blended effortlessly by the cobalt dress to give her a mystical appearance. Shrouded in shadow and mystery, both males could only stare for a moment at the shapely bunny slowly joining the front room with a slight bounce in her step. Nick's muzzle slipped open slightly, for the second time that day, his visual senses assaulted by her beauty, his nose filled with an intoxicating mixture of a light flowery perfume mixed with the earthy scent of her. Her own nose not being nearly as strong, she scented Nick once she was closer, and his warm fur fragrance mixed with his choice of cologne made her knees go a little weak. After Judy let loose a delicate giggle into her paw to cover her own slight stumble, Nick gulped audibly, and shook his head, unaware of his own effect on her.

Justin shook his head, then smiled after a moment, giving a polite nod. "Judy, you look perfect, you both do." She beamed at him while Nick regained his carefree mask he'd been having a hard time adopting. "If we are ready, then we should be going. I'm certain George is already waiting for us." The partners gave their own nods and followed the badger out the door after Nick politely offered his arm with a toothy grin, which Judy accepted with a touch of uncertainty in her eyes and her heart in her throat.


	10. Chapter 10 The Evening's Entertainment

The Evening's Entertainment

No one had spoken on the walk from the apartment, or the elevator ride; the tension still palpable. Nick and Judy were both unsure what had happened in the apartment, or what the implications could be, the feelings too new and untried, uncertain of the others intent. Justin could tell something had changed, but what, exactly, he wasn't sure, so he wisely stayed quiet and aloof. Judy held Nick's arm all the way to the elevator car, but dropped it silently once inside. Each mammal was keeping their thoughts to themselves, though glances were stolen with abandon between the officers, ears flicked, tails twitched.

George was waiting for them with the Duesenberg Model J parked next to the elevator. He was leaning against the tire with his shoed paw, much like Justin had earlier, his muzzle buried in his phone, his fluffy tail worked under his right arm and across his body. When the door opened to reveal his dinner guests, he looked up and smiled, his deep blue eyes exposed with his glasses stored in his suit pocket, his tail flicking behind him. His only change to attire had been the replacement of his blue tie for a shimmering silver one, matching the wedding band on his left paw. He removed his rear paw from the tire and greeted them all with a gesture toward the open door of the antique automobile. "Justin, perfect timing, as usual. Are you, Judith and Nicholas, prepared for the evening's entertainment?" George's smile and demeanor spoke volumes of his apparent good mood. He seemed almost celebratory. Justin's quick intake of breath was near inaudible, and was to all but Judy, who was between the fox and badger. She glanced at him involuntary, with questions in her eyes.

Before Judy could voice her concern, or investigate, Nick responded to George's query. "You bet George, I'm famished." His grin was a poor attempt to cover the awkward ride, his eyes containing a touch of worry. Nick's mind had been running double speed to pick at the knot of concern over their location for dinner. He wasn't certain what bothered him about it, but something felt off. He didn't like surprises, especially when the mammal in question was so well connected. And dangerous. But, it could have been the exclusive nature of the club and five star restaurant that had him a bit nervous. Or he was trying to ignore the new feelings rolling around his fox gut for his long eared partner and the accompanied questions those feelings queried.

"Then we shouldn't keep you officers waiting. After you Judith." George could sense something was amiss between the two, but decided to wait for a more opportune moment before tackling this new development. He offered his paw to assist the rabbit's entry into the car. She took the offered paw with a hint of uncertainty and ears falling behind her back, questions still looming in her violet eyes, nose twitching slightly. George offered a reassuring smile, and, with a shrug and settling sigh, she hopped inside after returning George's smile. George then motioned for Nick to enter, and followed after the fluffy fox tail; Justin took his place at the helm of the large vehicle. Asher Jones, the black panther from earlier in the day was already seated in the front passenger seat. He nodded politely, but was silent, his eyes scanning the area. Even in the base of power, he was alert. Once everyone was settled, Justin started the car, engaged the transmission, and set the vehicle in motion. Rounding the final curve to exit, two black SUVs pulled out, one in front, the other behind, in parade fashion. The entourage exited the parking garage, and hit the street, turning left. No one spoke, George looking out the window, a look of contemplation across his muzzle, his tail comfortably under his right paw. Nick and Judy glanced at each other, then quickly looking out opposite windows. Nick grew puzzled, noting the landmarks and realizing where they were.

"Aren't we going to The Silver Note? Isn't it the other way? Like right beside where we just were?" Judy looked around, but her time in Zootopia hadn't given her a perfect map like Nick's years of experience had.

George looked at them, and smiled reassuringly. "You are correct, but one must always arrive from the correct side and enter with a certain style. It's about appearances and entrances Nicholas. " As he spoke, the vehicle train made a series of turns, putting them on the path to the red carpet entrance of the high end establishment. George said nothing more, but wore a slightly smug look implying 'Trust me' to the uncertain officers. Justin piloted the stylish Duesenberg expertly so the rear door opened in line with the spotless red carpet. A small crowd of mammals gathered near the entrance looked at the antique in awe as the black panther exited the front and approached the rear. Once the door was opened, George deftly exited, and turned to assist Judy from the vehicle, accompanied by a few flashes from the ever present paparazzi. The Silver Note was one of the finest restaurants in Zootopia, the best in the downtown area. Rising starlets and singing divas were common sights, so the media always had a presence. Judy wasn't ready for the attention, her muzzle awash with uncertainty. Asher respectfully held the door until Nick had also made his exit to a flood of flashes. He hid his surprise at the attention better than Judy had managed, though a slight tug from the arm she still held of George's brought her back quickly. Feeling her body close to his, he could tell she was more tightly coiled than what he had learned was her normal. With a self assured grin, he patted her paw for reassurance, and properly escorted her to the door of his club and restaurant. "Judith, Nicholas. Welcome to my place, where my table is always set for friends." George said quietly. A small din of questions arose once someone recognized George in the reporter retinue.

"Mr. Coldart, is this your elusive wife?" Judy's eyes bulged slightly at this, and all the implications behind it. Her mouth ran a little dry, her ears stood erect. Had George not been guiding her, she might have missed a step.

"George, who will win the upcoming fight between Blackhoof and Thompson?"

"Mr. Coldart, do you know anything about…"

George simply smiled and answered nothing, just continued at a stately walk with Judy to the front doors with a smiling and waving Nick behind. The click and flash of several cameras followed the trio while a large brown bear in a black suit with a red boutonniere opened the door respectfully, a similarly attired moose opposite him. "Thank you Mr. Locke. It's good to see you at the front entrance, making yourself visible." George stated as he escorted Judy across the threshold.

"Thank you Mr. Coldart. Just doing my rounds, checking everything out. Will Mr. Jones or Mr. Kinford be joining you tonight?" George quietly shook his head to the negative."Or anyone else, sir?" Jesse Locke had a deep and gravelly voice, but was surprisingly quiet. Judy doubted anyone outside five feet could hear him, barring exceptional hearing. His undivided attention was on the small gray wolf at her side, which was returned in kind.

"Yes Mr. Locke, these two fine mammals will join me as well as Heather in a moment. She had an errand to attend that could not wait. She should be arriving momentarily." After a moments pause, Nick, who had followed closely, cleared his throat. "Oh where are my manners, this is Judith and Nicholas, possible new recruits. They have level three clearance, and should be treated as such." Gesturing to the large bear, "This is Mr. Jesse Locke, head of security at The Silver Note. If you need something here, he is the mammal to see." Jesse nodded at the compliment as Nick and Judy greeted him warmly. Paws were exchanged, and pleasantries completed.

"I better get back to work Mr Coldart. I'll send Heather up to your table when she arrives. Is she in her usual ride, and will it be just her or plus two?" Jesse asked politely.

"Just her. And I believe she took the orange one, it is her favorite color on an exotic." This brought a smile to his muzzle and a short chuckle to the bear. "Thank you Mr. Locke. Have a good night."

"You as well, Sir. I'll watch for Heather's S7."

George nodded, and entered The Silver Note's reception room with the two officers. The walls were painted cream, the carpet was a deep blue with intricate silver designs surrounding a large eighth note centered on a black circle emblazoned in the center of the dining hall entrance, just in front of the maitre d's desk. The room had groups of various mammals waiting for a table, most talking in hushed tones, a few sipping from wine glasses. They were all well dressed, mostly suits and dresses. It was the first time Nick and Judy felt comfortable in their finery. George lead them purposely toward the maitre d, an officious looking middle aged snow leopard clothed in a black dress with a permanent frown on her muzzle that she wore like a badge of honor. She wore a matching boutonniere to Jesse's, marking the staff as such with a delicate, feminine touch. She gave a slight nod to George as he strode toward her, he waited for her to finish helping a well dressed squirrel couple follow a waitress through the doors to the sounds of a Sammy Davis Jr tune, "Too Close For Comfort". Hearing the song put a large smile on George's muzzle, even going so far as exposing the tips of his teeth. Finishing off the last few steps to the snow leopard, George nodded deeply, giving an almost theatrical bow by way if greeting. "Good evening Claire. How are you tonight? And how's the place doing?"George's tone had changed to one dripping with honey, almost saccharine.

Completely unphased, Claire simply responded, "Hello George. I'm doing fine, and so is the Note. I assume you would like a drink sent to your table while you decided what you and your guests would like to dine on?" Her tone was total business, and brooked no nonsense.

George gave a little chuckle and head shake. "No, Claire, I'll order my drink with them. Thank you. Heather should be along in a moment, but we'll head up now. Have a pleasant night." George began leading the pair of officers through the same doors the couple had just entered, toward the music. The room the portal exposed was dimly lit, most the light coming from stylish lamps placed at each table. The dining hall itself was set similar to an amphitheater, a stage in the center with ascending tiers surrounding it. Each tier contained the dining tables with stairs set occasionally to go between tier levels. The dining hall was at capacity, with mammals of all shapes and sizes enjoying the experience, the clamor lively and entertaining. The aroma coming from the kitchen gently reminded Nick and Judy that they hadn't eaten in several hours.

The pair followed George up a few short stair flights to an exclusive table sat inside a small dining room with windows and glass doors. A boutonniere wearing black suited llama silently opened the door, her facial expression unchanged. George nodded to her politely as he lead the pair inside his private room. Sky blue walls greeted them warmly assented by dark blue musical notes and designs. The color scheme continuing to the carpet which was similar in design to the front entrance. The large note emblazoned here was centered and stretched over a deep blue background instead of black. The room had pictures along the blue painted wall without windows, showing famous singers and other momentous times for the Note. The main table, made from carved mahogany, could easily seat twenty mammals with matching chairs flanking the sides. An additional table, sized for a smaller mammal, was set to the side of the main table, easy to retrieve if needed. The subtle scent of thousands of smoked cigars from ages passed invaded Nick's more acute nose, but the effect wasn't choking, more relaxing, the old spices and flavors causing his mouth to water for a craved smoke. Oddly it was the same scent he'd smelt on George when they first met at the police station, and his nose pointed to an ornate humidor against the picture wall with a multitude of visible cigars protected behind the heavy glass. As he looked inside the humidor, George opened one of the windows slightly, enough to let in the sound of the live band playing on the stage as they began another jazz tune.

Judy had settled into one of the plush chairs, just getting comfortable as a waitress walked through the door holding a platter with several ice waters. The young caribou smiled warmly, her white shirt perfectly pressed and her black vest and slacks, flawless. Her boutonniere was the only odd thing about her, it was purple instead of the more formal red. With several menus in hand, she handed one to Judy, placed two more on the table, and offered one to George, who took it with a return smile. "Good evening Mr. Coldart. Glad to see you brought some new friends to dine tonight, since Chef Holder has been working on some special dishes for the Jazz routine." She continued smiling as she passed out ice water and a dish of lemons, sliced. Nick quickly found a seat next to Judy.

"Good evening to you Ms. Hartly. You seem happy this evening, and yes, new friends are always good additions to a dinner table." George sat opposite the pair and placed his menu on the table, unopened. Turning from the waitress, George looked at the settled officers and asked, "Are you two ready for drinks? I have a bottle in mind, if you don't mind a sweeter blend of merlot grapes and blueberries?" Hitting Nick in his weak spot for blueberries, he nods quicky. Judy also nods while looking over the menu, making George smile warmly, turning to the waitress. "Two bottles of my usual please Ms. Hartly." She returned the smile and left without a word.

While the two officers poured over their menus, George glanced at his ever present phone while the band played "Ain't that a kick to the head". "Nicholas, I have Chef Holder testing a special dish tonight, a shrimp roasted sea bass over rotini noodles with a buttery white wine alfredo sauce. It smelled amazing last time he made it with chicken, but sea bass sounds scrumptious. If that peaks your interest, please let Ms. Hartly know. If a few mammals find it up to par, we might add it as a normal offering, or a chef special perhaps." George looked up from his phone and smiled at the fox sitting across from him.

Taking a quick sip from his water, he considered it. Sounded like a delicious dinner, just right to help settle his nerves. "Sure George, that sounds exciting. Thank you." A grateful smile touched his muzzle for a moment. He was about to add more when he felt his phone vibrate, a message inbound. Setting down his menu, he casually retrieves the phone from his suit pocket, punching in the pin with practiced ease to gain access. A text message from Chief Bogo made his eyebrow peak, but before he could answer or even look, George cleared his throat, glancing up with his muzzle still pointed at his phone.

"That would be Chief Bogo asking what Hopps and yourself are doing having a night out on the town I would guess?" George asked politely but pointedly.

"How the hell did you…" Nick never got to finish.

"Know?" A new feminine voice ventured from the open glass door.


	11. Chapter 11 The Queen of Keystrokes

The Queen of Keystrokes

The flabbergasted officers turned to the back of the room to see a beautiful jaguar with a mischievously warm smile close the rear glass door. She began walking with measured grace toward the table. The brilliant red dress hugging her curvaceous golden-spotted body had a long cut boat neck that wrapped around her shoulders, revealing the creamy fur of her neck leading to the barely visible rounded tops of her femininity. A simple but chunky chain of white gold hung at the near perfect half point from chin to dress top, lightly emphasized by her stud earrings of a simple solitaire round diamond. Her hazel eyes sparkled with the fierce intelligence contained inside, though her devious grin helped soften her visage. She delicately slipped a small electronic device inside her matching handbag, slowly bringing her eyes back up to meet first Judy's curious, then Nick's irritated eyes. Her long, lithe tail was poised directly behind her, curling delicately at the tip, every detail a picture of effortless perfection.

"Ah, there you are. Perfect timing, my dear. Though I doubt she needs an introduction, but for the sake of propriety, this is Heather Cielo, the queen of intelligence and computer wizardry herself." The near reverence George spoke her simple introduction made both officers share a quick glance. As he rose politely, George's smile was several degrees warmer than office decorum would have strictly called for, even among friends, returned by Heather with a moment of eye contact, followed by a demure drop of her eyes. She made her way purposefully around the table to join George by his side, opposite the officers, her paw clasping the chic purse. George pulled out a chair beside his own, helping her sit while he gestured subtly across the table, "Though I'm certain you are aware, these are Officers Hopps and Wilde. And I'd say we had a spectacular success. Excellent idea, as usual, Heather."

Before she could respond to a proper introduction, Nick cut in, irritation still exceedingly present. "Ok, I feel like I'm the butt of a terrible joke. What gives Georgy?" A slightly indignant huff followed. "And I ask again, how the hell did you know who texted me, let alone the content? And a successful what, exactly?"He crossed his paws with a scowl. "I hate being in the dark." he muttered under his breath.

While Nick blustered, Judy's full attention was on the newly arrived feline. This was a female in charge of her life, and comfortable in her fur. She knew what she wanted, and how she planned to get it. And woe be unto whomever was unlucky enough to get in her way, or be under her spell. Judy might not keep up with the latest in fashion, but confidence and grace were always in style, and she had an excess of both. Her smile never faded in the least, taking all of Nick's rant and gripe, giving light answers in an almost silky voice. So engrossed in her impromptu study, she didn't immediately register much of the exchange between fox and feline. She was glad she'd left the dress matching gloves at the apartment, they felt almost like too much. Especially after seeing Heather in her red dress without a pair.

"We thought there might be an informant working press outside the Note. A narc for the police, feeding information about mammals coming and going. They are hard to pinpoint, even with the tech we have. Using a bit of deductive logic and a smidgen of luck, we figured out our mark. A few reference points and a triangulation program told us all we needed to know. He was a bit sloppy, using an online messenger instead of a more secure carrier based text, but I doubt he has the Chief's personal number. Ironic since he was using our WiFi, a courtesy for the press, but he really should have read the terms of agreement." Her grin was flat malicious, though she quickly resumed her tale. "Anyway, after his message left, a minor tracer program lead a quick line to Bogo. After that...well, the technical side is rather involved and, frankly onerous. It happened. That's the how. As for why it was a success, a little bait went pretty far in his discovery, and a known informant is practically useless." Heather's words were concise, her total business air leaving her vocalizations focused, though her tone was calm and collected.

Judy was pulled from her reverie at the use of the word bait. Her mind quickly processed what had transpired, coming to an unwanted conclusion. "You mean us. Two minor celebrity cops were bound to be noticed by someone. Especially someone with an interest in the ZPD." She sounded less than pleased. "Well congratulations Nick, we helped eliminate a friendly contact simply by our presence." She grasped her water, giving a mocking toast to her partner.

As the increased sound of the band playing outside enveloped the private room, all the mammals turned toward the opening glass door, the pressure built from the last verbal exchange enough to give the waitress pause in the doorway. Spotting Heather next to George, she smiled a bit nervously and brought in the wine and a basket of warm rolls. Humming the chords to the song currently being performed to herself, she arranged four glasses and filled them efficiently, handing them to the females, then Nick before giving the last glass to George. All mammals maintained a polite silence while the young waitress went about her work, though Nick had a dark edge to his normally jovial eyes. "Has everyone had a chance to select their dining option? Or do you need a moment and some wine to decide?" Ms. Hartly seemed much more proper and dignified since recognizing Heather in the room. And nervous. She was still bubbly, but there was a bit of a fearful edge to her actions, Nick observed quietly. She looked expectantly at Judy and Nick, waiting for a response. Hoping for a response.

"I think we're all having the special dish, vegetarian for Ms. Hopps, with garden fresh salads, Ms. Hartly. And an extra bottle of wine with dinner please, a Chardonnay will do nicely." George's polite but firm voice broke the momentary spell of silence as he expertly swirled his wine inside the glass to aerate the purplish brew. He didn't exactly tell her to leave, but the intent was clear. No one else spoke, giving a round of accenting nods a moment later, so the young caribou smiled and retreated out the door silently, closing the portal firmly behind her.

As the seconds ticked by, the tension built along side Nick's ire. After taking a healthy swallow from his glass, George nodded to Heather, who deftly retrieved her device, swiping and clicking quickly. George reached behind him, and shut the partially open window, instantly drawing the room to an eerie silence. While Heather worked, the room brightened slightly as the windows visibly darkened, a strange contrast to the dimly lit main dining hall. After a moment, the tablet chirped, and Heather nodded to George. "We're clean George." Her voice contained a new hint of iron, a curious contrast to the silk it had been just moments before.

After a moment of silent contemplation, George closed his eyes and nodded to himself, coming to a conclusion. Reopening his eyes, he studied the officers across the table from him, noting the irritation mixed with curiosity in the green eyes of the fox and prey caution fusing with a purple brand of intrigue from the rabbit. He took another swallow of wine, contentment filling his muzzle, gesturing for them to follow suit. After everyone had at least sampled his favorite wine, he cleared his throat. "Alright Nicholas, you're still wondering how we knew about the text. I can tell you a few things, but first I want you to understand something. Something I had to learn that cost me more than I would wish on any mammal. You've heard the phrase 'Knowledge is power', yes?" After a confirming nod, George also nodded. "Well, like any power dynamic, there is a dark side to that torch of enlightenment. Knowledge is a powerful tool, useful to create kings and topple dictators. But, knowledge by itself is almost useless. Think of a book with all the answers to life. All the wisdom one could ask for. But if no one picks up that book, its powerless. Useless. Worse than useless, like it might have been better to not ever have existed, since it had so much potential, but lies, discarded and unused." After a quick swallow of wine, George continues, his audience rapt and alert. "I guess my rambling point is be sure you _want_ to know the answer to the question before you ask. There might be much more insight beyond chapter one, but the deeper you go, the stranger and more hazardous it may become. You might get all you asked for and more. Think of the implications possible, and mitigate them." Wine swirled, moments of pure silence pressed on the room. "Like the informant." He stated it so casual as he inspected the glass in paw, without a care or worry aside from his dinner and delicious wine. George's cold blue met irate green, the sparks nearly setting the table ablaze.

Nick could not hold back the threatening snarl as his ears mated to his skull, his tone deathly quiet. "Was that a veiled warning or something? Is that all you wanted? To toy with us before eliminating us for some petty scorecard or something? Do you even _have_ Gazelle? Or do you two work for the ZIA and Mr. Card is a bit of fiction, set to let shadow agents move freely to eliminate normal citizens who are deemed a 'problem'? Are we a problem? A target or a mark?" Nick's tail twitched unconsciously, dangerously, as did Judy's nose as she followed the possible train of Nick's thoughts out. She again let Nick take the lead, his years of dealing in the not strictly legal underbelly of Zootopia giving him a sixth sense about danger and underhanded dealings that had proven accurate to date. Her ears were up and rapt, waiting for the response, her wine glass in her paw, barely touched, poised and ready for anything, instinct screaming for flight, her leg muscles taunt.

The snarl hung in the air, a challenge as yet unanswered in the small room, the moment of held breathe ticking on. George and Heather looked to each other for a moment, George releasing a long suffering sigh. "Nicholas, I'm not sure in what life I offended you, but I'm saddened you always assume the worst of myself and my colleagues. We've treated you with dignity and respect, and your answer has been little short of distrusting and nasty. From your years on the street, you can at least remember what the implication of inviting someone to your table is. You are absolutely safe here." George's ironic smile lit his muzzle with a quick laugh. "Besides, if Mr. Card wanted either of you dead, do you honestly think he'd dress up a soon to be corpse in custom tailored clothing? He might be a bit odd, but wasteful and arrogant, he is not." His eyebrows rose to illustrate the absurdity of the idea, leading to a few thoughtful sighs from the ZPD side of the table. The anxiety drained away from them both, though Nick's look of suspicion remained, stained by the confusion lurking behind green eyes. Judy reached over, under the table, her purple eyes both comforting and relieved, she squeezed his paw, her own a little shaky from nerves. He didn't respond or even glance at her, but he didn't pull his paw away either. Neither understood everything that was happening, and drew comfort from the other. Judy prayed fervently it was the wine making her belly flutter, as well as the flushness of her checks and long ears.

Heather took a delicate sip of her wine, her voice back to silk. "Nick, dear. We are simple mammals, all currently under the employ of Mr. Card. George was simply being a bit melodramatic. And philosophical too, but there was no veiled threat." Her paw movements were placating.

After watching Nick shake his head, and drain his wine glass, George rose and expertly refilled both Nick's wine glass and his own. "No, Nicholas, we will bring no harm to you or your lovely partner. And let me assure you, nothing untoward happened to the informant either. We now know who he is and can prevent him from doing his work around us. As a side note, he is a convicted felon, forced underaged prostitution, and was probably looking to reduce some of his probation time with the DA's office. He's no disinterested saint." A momentary look of disgust crossed all present muzzles as George continued. "He could have just as easily called a goon squad, looking to take out two hero cops." After a quick head shake, "Sometimes I forget myself, reading a bit too much philosophy, and it leaks into my day to day life unwittingly. I just wanted you to be aware that knowledge can be expensive, and it might be more than you are willing to pay. And not all costs are monetary." George stared off for a moment, his tail embracing him on the left side, the fluffy appendage giving comforting familiarly as the tip twitched slightly. Handing back Nick's glass, George smiled politely, if a bit sadly, and retrieved his seat. Heather had been tapping furiously on her device as a white projector screen dropped behind her back. "On a better note, this can at least clear up the largest and most important question posed by Nicholas. Heather?"

Nick's expression had shifted from ire to mild curiosity, and his muzzle had split to ask what was going on when the lights dimmed slightly as an image appeared on the screen. His paw was still distractingly full of a small fluffy gray paw. "Sorry about the poor image quality, this is our oldest projector, barely able to uplink to the system. Perhaps after all the excitement cools off, we'll finally replace it." Heather's cool voice filled the dining room. She had both officers full attention. On the image, numbers in the corners denoted time and date, with a noted location in the upper left side, letters forming 'Safe House #3'. The screen showed what looked to be a basic basement apartment living room, which happened to be empty.

Both officers took a quick sip of wine, waiting for enlightenment. But the empty screen remained unchanged for half a minute. Nick's impatience was starting to reignite his smoldering anger, his muzzle twitching with a snarky remark waiting on the edge of his sharpened tongue. Judy glanced at him, and recognized his expression. Not wanting more fuel to be added to a potentially explosive situation, she spoke first. "What are we looking at? And where is it located? And why is it important?" She asked, smoothly, squeezing his paw subtly for Nick to calm down. She whispered to her partner, "We can have answers, if we are polite and play the game they want. I know it's not your strong point, but patience." He huffed, but nodded once, sipping the blueberry sweetened wine, his paw now the greatest focus of his fox mind since one of her soft digits was running small laps around the side of it. He was grateful for the wine, his mouth had gone dry. Nick hadn't been this nervous since his first kiss in junior high. Perhaps not even then.

Before their host could reply, a door opened and a very much alive Gazelle stepped onto the screen, followed by one of her tiger backup dancers the gossip magazines were convinced she was interested in, moving aside to allow a pair of Black Fang guards in professional attire to enter. Judy's quick intake of breath gave away her obvious interest, both her paws covering her muzzle in surprise and relief. "If there is anything you can count on, it's Mr. Card's word, and mine." George spoke, with the air of confidence and ability they'd been lead by all day. His voice had a small note of satisfaction, not for some obscure victory, but seeing a plan's fruition bear the desired fruit. He drank deeply of his wine, and refilled his glass quickly. "This is privileged information, though if Bogo asks directly, you may let him in on the secret. He knows how to be discreet." Heather finished a handful of swipes and commands on her tablet, then the screen went blank. "She is safe and content. Mr. Card will uphold his end of the bargain, just have some patience. Since this is your first foray into our world, I'll try to be as forthcoming as I can. I promise." George wore his customary smile, thought it had a predatory tint in the limited light of the room. Nick and Judy looked at each other, a small dose of worry running away from their muzzles. Proof Gazelle was safe settled at least one fear from this impromptu mission. Both their phones buzzed, indicating a received image, their paws leaving the other to retrieve phones. Quick glances showing an edited and sharpened shot of Gazelle, very much alive and safe with a timestamp in the corner. Nick forwarded his to Bogo, but it loaded for several seconds before hitting some kind of firewall. While he was trying to figure it out, neither officer noticed Heather look questioningly to George, who only nodded discreetly. Nick retried sending the failed message, this time having success.

George quietly asked Heather about her kittens while Nick looked across the table, his itch of unease in the presence of George diminished slightly. After sending his message, he was deep in thought, his paws were resting in his lap. Puzzling out the enigma of all the street knowledge of Mr. Jonathan Card and his consigliere, George Coldart, this seemed so civilized, so urban and cultured. Nothing like the kneecap busting brute they'd all been lead to believe in. He seemed honestly interested in an associate's kittens, as well as two ZPD officers comfort. Strange for someone that powerful to...his musings were cut short by an intruding soft paw gently clutching his own. His surprise turned to an easy smile with a quick glance at the owner of the encroaching paw, a shy smile hiding traces of fear behind purple eyes. Turning his paw to expose the pad, he held her paw firmly, his enjoyment growing by the minute as his built up anxiety ebbed. With his free paw, he sampled the wine, and found himself content with the knowledge that, no matter what might be thrown at them, he and Judy would face it together. How together, that remained to be discovered.


	12. Chapter 12 Queen and Ace of Hearts

Queen and Ace of Hearts

Ms. Hartly returned a few minutes later with fresh bread and salads, her intrusion welcome. True to her fashion, she whistled along with the band's song softly as she set everyone's plate. She retired with a few murmured 'thank you's and smiles. The group ate in silence, the study of plates obvious from the ZPD side of the table. Judy found the salad to be spectacular, the variety and freshness of vegetables reminding her of home. The house dressing was a light zesty Italian, setting the whole thing off perfectly. She ate cheerfully, her nervousness beginning to drain away, the tension in her shoulders melting. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the homey atmosphere, but she felt secure and happy. Nick was pleasantly surprised to find a handful of shrimp, delicately seasoned so as not to detract from the overall salad experience mixed into his salad, buried beneath an over large lettuce leaf. It reminded him of a holiday salad his mom might have made, light and delicious. His belly was happy for the nourishment, and the same content feeling washed over him as had Judy. Everything started to feel like it was a normal evening, though they were in the midst of one of the finest restaurants in all of Zootopia with an enigmatic and powerful host. After a few minutes, George and Heather continued chatting about her young kittens while Nick and Judy exchanged glances no less than six times, whether from concern over the mission or the strange feelings budding between them, neither could honestly answer. They were casually observed by their host, who smiled into his glass of wine.

Dinner was served close on the heels of the salad, Judy was reluctant to let her plate go unfinished, but after catching the delicious aroma coming from the assorted trays, she finally did without incident. The cheese sauce proved to be as scrumptious as it smelled. Both officers had to actively work to maintain decorum while attending their meal. The conversation was still around Heather's kittens and their day at school, which both Nick and Judy were grateful for, since it didn't directly involve them. Nick found the sea bass delectable, grilled perfectly with a hint of orange, not overpowering but there. The rich flavor of the sauce spoke of chardonnay and butter, the cheese just an added benefit to compliment the noodle based meal. Judy's meal had an assortment of lightly grilled vegetables swimming in the cheesy wine sauce. She found the almost raw yellow squash a strange but appetizingly crunchy addition to the meal. Both officers ate quickly, occasional quiet exclamations of mouth watering contentment oozing from the muzzles of the satisfied mammals.

George stood after wiping his muzzle with a napkin, his tail automatically wrapping around his body, coming dangerously close to Heather. "I think I'll have the rest of my dinner. Anyone else care for a cigar or cigarette?" He directed his gaze across the table.

"Outside, please George. I'd prefer no smoke in here tonight. Besides, it's a gorgeous and clear night. The balcony would be perfect." George didn't even consider it before nodding in concession to Heather's request.

"Well Judith? Are you in need of some nicotine after that delicious meal?" George asked again, gesturing toward the humidor.

"Oh, no, thank you George. I've never smoked, and this was more than enough for me. Thanks." A smile nearly splitting Judy's tiny muzzle in two, her ears erect, her checks a little flush from both the wine and rich food. She remained seated, delicately crossing her legs, actively attending her wine glass.

George smiled back, his gaze shifting to the elegantly attired fox. "You, Nicholas? I have some interesting ones here. Several different types, some straight, others infused with oils and spices. I even have one that uses dried blueberries mixed with the filler. It's a milder corona, in several lengths. A light, but filling smoke." After reading the desire in Nick's face, he reached inside and pulled two out and retrieved the cutter. Nick had risen and crossed to George, his interest peaked, along with his ears. Taking the offered cigar, he sniffed it lightly, the old need from a long dead habit kicking him instantly. After any meal, the want for a smoke is there. After the finest meal he'd ever partaken, that want was now a true need, similar to air. George smiled, a bit ruefully with his unlit cigar in his muzzle. He motioned for Nick to follow, and the pair of mammals left the dining room out the opposite door they had entered, Nick's tail high, George's still delicately wrapped around his body on the left.

The room was silent, save for the sound of Heather working on her device and Judy picking at what was left on her plate. Judy looked the other mammal over as she sat, poised and perfect, reminding her of nothing more than a successful CEO hosting a working lunch, though the dress detracted from the professional look. She assumed Heather was entirely engrossed in what she assumed was work, so her study wasn't very covert, violet watching hazel eyes, reading and decoding images on a screen. The pair had a solid five minutes of quiet that could lull someone not used to wine or heavy, rich meals into a slight slumber. So Judy nearly jumped out of her fur when Heather spoke without even looking up. "All right Ms. Hopps, did you discover everything about me you wanted?" A very embarrassed and red faced rabbit could only sputter some nonsensical responses as her ears dropped dead behind her shoulders. Heather nodded, placing her device on the table and unsheathed her beautiful smile, turning the full force of her considerable charisma to show she wasn't offended. "We should have, hmmm, perhaps twenty minutes before George and Nick are finished with their cigars. I'd love to chat. You know, get to know you a little better. Sooo, let's be frank with each other. I have never cared for the normal games of the feminine side, preferring straight answers to the usual fake and insincere questions and platitudes." After a few moments of mortified silence from the ZPD side of the table, Heather continued, her tail up, the tip flipping lazily behind her. "We aren't enemies, dear. We might not be friends, yet. And that's ok. But we can be honest with each other, female to female?"

Judy's ears perked up, even if she was still a bit red from being caught staring. She laughed a little, and finished her glass of wine. After she stood on her chair to reach the bottle, she refilled her glass and gave a nod of acquiescence. "Okay, ask away."

"What made you want to be a police officer?" Heather questioned, her ears perked and attentive.

Judy replaced the bottle, and sat back, crossing her legs, becoming the picture of relaxed. After a moments reflection, she began. "When I was little, everyone told me I couldn't. That just made me more determined to live the life I wanted. Be what I wanted. And I wanted to help make the world a better place." An adorable, self-derisive chuckle later. "Naive, I know, but true. It's still true, I'm just a little more pragmatic about it now." Judy smiled to herself, remembering her grand ideology mixed with her limited experience in life. She was still as enthusiastic as ever, just more accepting of reality. "How long have you worked for George?"

Heather reached for her nearly full wine glass and took a sip before she answered. "I work for Mr. Card, but I've worked alongside George for nearly twelve years. I was a waitress here, in the very position Ms. Heartly holds now. The best waiter or waitress gets this coveted job, to serve the owner and his guests directly. Some of them are hoping for the big break in life I had, especially given my...circumstances." She stopped to sip from her held wine glass. Judy watched her intently, also sipping her wine. "But my skills are what got me where I am, not pity. Nor my looks. Though they are useful in the right situation." She added with a predatory smile. "But you already know that, don't you Ms. Hopps. A cute, innocent look and a dash of eyelashes played at the right moment can disarm the most heartless scum, just before dropping him with a well placed kick." They shared a smile. "Or blackmailable recording." The jaguar drank deeply from her glass, keeping her eyes on the small gray rabbit across the large table, her left brow raised, tail twitching in anticipation.

"I'm not like that Ms...um..Cielo. You have me all wrong." Judy looked all around the room, everywhere but into her eyes, her ears flat behind her back in shocked embarrassment. How the hell did she know? No one else knew anything about it besides Nick. Well Nick and...Finnick. "How the…"

"Not much of an information purveyor if I didn't know even that. Yes Ms. Hopps, I know about all there is to know about you and Nick. It's what we deal in. That's why you were chosen. We wanted you two here. We cross checked every officer in the ZPD for mammals with the resolve to use any means necessary to solve the case. If Bogo hadn't selected you and Nick, we would have quietly left, approaching you both independent of the ZPD. Because of Nick's colorful past and your prior involvement with Mr. Big, we knew you would be more comfortable working with us than most of your colleagues." Heather's serious look softened after the cornered rabbit's eyes filled most of her visage. "Relax dear. I told you, we know most everything there is to know about you two. We are extremely thorough in researching anyone that gets this close to us, and wanted you to know not to cross us or break any part of the non-disclosure. I don't want any crazy or extreme measures to be necessary, so I have always found getting expectations out in the open at the beginning of a business relationship to be the best avenue to avoid problems." She smiled casually while holding Judy's eyes for a moment. "Besides, I'm impressed by your tenacity and your results. I like you already. I think we might even truly become friends. You know, complain about office politics while engaging heavily in them. Casual girl talk about the males in our lives. That sort of thing." Her rueful grin was contagious, making Judy forget her discomfort for a moment and giggle. Followed by a very unfemale like snort. A blush filled her cheeks, spreading to her ears as Heather laughed at her faux paus, followed by Judy laughing from pure embarrassment, Heather chuckling, trying to regain her composure.

After a few moments of shared feminine laughter, Judy took a deep breathe, taking a sip of wine. Figuring she could give as well as she got, she plunged forward, asking, "Ms. Heather, what 'circumstance' were you in? While you were a waitress, I mean?" Curiosity written across her tiny muzzle.

"Just Heather is fine, Judy. Well, if I want you to trust me, I should trust you a little too. It's no great secret. My kittens. Little Ethan was just born and Brielle was only three. My ex-husband, Jamaal, decided two kittens and a wife in her second year at college was too much to handle after he lost his job. Drinking and dock unloading don't mix, apparently. So he up and left, back to his overbearing mother, leaving me to care for our young. So I had to quit school and get a job, and, no one wanting my computer skills without a degree, I knew one of the waitresses here, she put in a good word, and I got in. I worked my tail off for six months before I got my 'break'. The normal waitress for George called in sick, the rest of the waitstaff was busy with a large award ceremony, leaving me to bring George his dinner and wine. When I got up here, he was all alone, working on his new laptop. Well, he was trying. He couldn't get it to work, and was getting frustrated with it. I'm good with tech, so I asked if I could help. He glanced at me with his piercing blue eyes, even angry, they are so rich. He stared at me for what felt like forever, but couldn't have been more than ten seconds before he shrugged his shoulders, looked over the tray I brought and poured himself a full glass of wine. 'Be my guest.' he gruffed. Turning the machine around, I could tell exactly why it wasn't working. With a few quick keystrokes and a few questions about settings, his computer was running perfectly. George was impressed, and promptly asked if I'd be interested in a job more befitting my abilities. Years later, here I am." Heather finished her glass of wine, enjoying a moment of silence.

Judy had nursed her wine during the telling, falling at ease, though from the lightly reassuring tone Heather had, or the wine, she wasn't positive. She had to reassess Heather and George, especially all the hype of their less than legal activities. She had a hard time believing some of the stories. They both seemed much too...civilized for that. Heather glanced at her retrieved device, swiping away for a moment with abandon, her eyes a flurry of motion, quickly deciphering the script on the screen as Judy studied her for the second time, this time including the snippets of life she'd learned.

"How long have you and Nick been romantically involved?"

The poor rabbit was tongue tied as her cheeks flushed again, this female jaguar having gotten the better of her for the second time in less than ten minutes. She barely managed to save the table from spilled wine, sloshing her glass as she set it down with an animated denial, her eyes wide and ears flat. "Nick and I are NOT involved. He's my best friend and...and...he...oh...and I...oh...oh hell. I don't know what he is." Gray filled her vision, as she looked down into her paws, unsure of how to proceed without placing her hind paw more firmly in her mouth. She only looked up a moment later when she heard very discreet, but audible chuckling, finding an amusingly scrunched Heather face, with a paw delicately placed in front of her blunt muzzle. Her answering visage of being severely unimpressed must have radiated across the table, since Heather opened her eyes quickly afterward to an angry purple eyed glare. Heather cleared her throat and regained her normal serious gaze, though her eyes held an amused hue. Judy held her ire for a moment of silence, before shaking her head.

"Sorry Judy, but your response tells me everything I needed to know." Heather's voice was sympathetic and reassuring, with not a hint of malice in her toothy smile.

"This is all new to me, I've never experienced anything like it in my life. I don't know what is between Nick and I. I...I don't really know if there should be anything. I haven't even thought about the ramifications…" she trailed of while making an intent study of her now empty wine glass. Overwhelming fear wasn't something Judy normally felt, but a dreadful thought oozed up from her belly, making a tear well in her left eye. "What if he has no interest in…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, as a sniffle threatened to make her mascara run with impending waterworks. She hadn't even considered something between herself and Nick, but now the chance that nothing could come of the building tension and spark of desire made her afraid. No, not afraid. Terrified. Truly petrified.

"Don't even think it, Judy. From what I saw earlier, you two were like two little kits just discovering ice cream. He's interested, and probably more afraid of not being good enough." Heather gave her a reassuring smile.

Judy sniffed loudly once, stalling the possibility of rabbit based rain. "You really think so?" Her eyes were saucers of violet hope, her lower lip quivering in anticipation, her ears directed at this source of hopeful and reassuring words..

"I know so, dear." Heather's smile widened after a playful wink was sent across the table to the younger female. "And if I may be so bold? Don't let professionalism stand in the way of a potentially beautiful thing. Trust me, it's lonesome." She maintained her smile, but it lost some of its luster as Heather glanced a little off, reflecting.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Judy's voice had returned to normal, even the hint of wetness drying with her burning curiosity.

Before Heather could formulate a response, the rear door opened, filling the room with masculine laughter from one of Nick's less than tasteful jokes, carrying an undertone of content male mixed with the light scent of smoked cigar.


	13. Chapter 13 Spy in the Tower

Spy in the Tower

Nick and George entered a room full of palpable curiosity mixed with a tint of mild feminine annoyance. Mascaraed eyes studied them from the table, Heather glancing over her shoulder, the pair of muzzles an unreadable mask. Nick stole a quick, subtle look to George, who shrugged his shoulders and sauntered to the humidor, replacing both the lighter and the cutter. Nick, following George's lead, passed behind him and returned to his chair on the opposite side of the table. The females watched closely, silent for a moment, broken when Heather cleared her throat, drawing a quick peek from both Nick and Judy, casually flicking her tablet while a lazy smile crept up her muzzle.

"How were the cigars, boys?" Heather's clear, cheerful voice was loud in the quiet room, though she ended with the slightest hint of a purr.

Judy, who had looked down, a thoughtful expression washing over her muzzle, jumped at the sudden volume change. Her wide eyes shot to Heather, almost accusatory. Before she had a chance to voice her ire, her phone gave a light ding, her text LED flashing. Investigating, she spied an unknown number with a single character for an ID. A stylized H. Her puzzlement redoubling, she tapped it cautiously, quickly reading the few lines. 'We'll talk later, dear. Without the males. :)' Judy's curiosity burned with renewed vigor. Talk about her loneliness? Who was she lonely for? Why would such a lovely and intelligent female not have everything she wanted? How did she make the text a different style on a contact listing? Why…

"They were excellent! Thank you for asking, my dear." George's lightened and husky male voice bespoke the smile threatening to overtake his entire jaw line. Heather smiled back, encouragingly. "Was there anything else to discuss with our guests this evening, Heather?" George inquired, quietly, after regaining his seat next to her.

An inquiring frown replaced the smile, Heather clicking on her tablet, concentrating on that while mulling the query. "I don't believe so, George. They are slated to join Alpha squad in the arms training room at seven thirty tomorrow. Justin is assigned the task of escorting them from the Alpha break area, or their room if they choose to dine alone." After a few seconds and assorted clicks of her delicately clawed paws, she looked over the table, same warm expression on her blunted muzzle she'd worn most the evening. "Chef Holder's Sous chef, Chef Kindra Gloffent, is working the breakfast line in the morning. Her pastries are absolutely delectable. So I hope you both join the squad tomorrow, if for no other reason than to decide for yourselves if I'm right."

Nick watched intently, smelling a bit of a set-up. He could read many mammals, given enough time. And he'd had enough with these two, or other like them to smell a dismissal. His eyes narrowed, just a hint, testing the air lightly with a subtle sniff. And, like clockwork, George cleared his throat, looking like he was about to make an obligatory toast to someone he didn't much care for, and, rising to his paws, turned to the officers and began a slight oration.

"Well, Heather and I have a great many things to discuss, most of them tedious and dreadfully boring, and others to be held in the highest confidence. And since you two have a bit of an early morning, I bet you are both ready to turn in. We've had an eventful day." After rambling on in an apologetic tone, George turned up the charisma, flashing his dazzling teeth as his tail curled beneath his left arm, eliciting a subconscious stroke from the other paw.

Before Judy could muster a denial of her tiredness, she yawned with the indraw of breath, destroying her attempted denial before it even came to pass. Nick just watched, calculating his host, keeping his expression neutral.

"I have already taken the liberty of calling for my car, and expect Justin here…" George was interrupted by a single, loud knock on the glass door, causing him to laugh once in mock surprise. "I was going to say 'Any moment', but I suppose that's a little redundant now." Justin let himself in, dressed as he had all day. George continued, his tone slipping back toward apologetic. "Nicholas, Judith. Please, don't be irritated. I'm normally a wonderful host, talking til the wee hours of the morning over many glasses of wine. But, tonight, I have some important business to attend, and my Boss isn't one to be kept waiting." After getting two silent nods, one of slightly drunken, violet eyed understanding tinged with sympathy, the other of sober, questioning emerald. "Thank you both, and we'll do this again. And if I don't see you for breakfast, I'll see you at weapons training." George's finishing grin had a slight childlike delight in the undertones of his normal seriousness.

Judy, who had watched the entire show giving the proper responses of understanding and empathy for George having to send them away, mostly because the small rabbit had drunk a bit too much wine, yawned again and found herself in complete agreement. She nodded her head drunkenly, with a slight giggle. "Oh, of course George! We were ready to turn in anyways, so you saved us the need to be over rude and ask for a ride." Her ears held high, she giggled again, eliciting a distractedly drunken look of embarrassment when the giggle was followed by a hiccup. Her checks filling with a hint of red, she hid behind the ears that fell over her face. "Sweet cheese and *HIC* crackers." she mumbled to herself.

Nick looked at Judy, a new sense of concern touching his features, though Judy didn't smell particularly drunk. He wondered exactly how much wine she's had while he smoked, and shot an accusatory glance at Heather, who was looking over her tablet, not even noticing the display. His muzzle split, his intake of air making him ready for a caustic remark, when a gray paw grabbed his, with more strength than normal, bringing his undivided attention to a lovely pair of purple eyes. Very dilated and large eyes, pleading for silence. She held his eyes and every thought for a heartbeat, broken when she slightly slurred, "Come on Slick, help your partner back to her room with some *HIC* dignity." In a much more confidential tone, she added "Please." If it was above a whisper, it wasn't by much.

His natural inquisitiveness mixed with his desire to keep his favorite ball of fluff happy and comfortable, he nodded once. "Ok Carrots, lets go." He said quietly before finishing his wine in a quick pull, quickly wiping his muzzle clean. Turning to their host and hostess, Nick turned up the charm, flashing his most winning and disarming smile. "Very well, George. You win. Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. Send our compliments to the chef. Heather, it was a pleasure to meet you. We hope to do this again, sometime soon." Nodding courteously, he held their eyes for a moment before turning to his partner.

Judy, now standing on her chair, "Yes, thank you for the meal and conversation." Before she could add more, she hiccuped, and giggled into her paws, cutting off any continued conversation. She waved, in a way that could only be described as cutely, before she dismounted her chair. She was swaying a little, her curves more visible with the unnatural twist of her body. And the tightness of her dress played havoc on Nick's tumbling emotions. His fox brain was churning in place, hopelessly distracted by the slim bunny body filling the cobalt dress in front of him. She had nearly reached the door that Justin was politely holding open before she looked over her shoulder shyly, asking, "Coming Nick?"

Nick made haste to the door, exchanging a silent look with Justin, who nodded with a gesture to the portal Judy had just walked through. Once outside the room, his arm was grabbed by a small gray paw, holding on for balance, and a little reassurance. Surprise melted to a content smirk as he escorted his excellently dressed partner toward the front of the club while the band played its rendition of the Billy Paul tune 'Me and Mrs. Jones' with a young lion vocalist belting out the emotional high note, spurring Nick to pull Judy just a bit closer. She glanced at him, but said nothing as he looked straight forward, not daring to sneak a peek at her. Had he, her content smile would have warmed his heart. Justin followed at a polite distance all the way to the car with his own half-smile.

* * *

"George, I can almost say that you were borderline rude. I've never seen you like this. You almost chased them out with a stick. For shame, what's gotten into you?" Heather finished her admonition by finishing the wine in her glass.

"Couldn't be helped, Heather. Kilo confirmed the third attempt on Gazelle this week while I was finishing my cigar with Nicholas. Lucky we rotate her as often as we do, but I've never seen anyone with this much determination and grit. Or information. Leader had definitive proof. I've sent the pictures to you, but the physical is on its way as we speak by unmarked courier." After a pause, George continued. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, George. That we have a leak. We discussed this possibility with Card and Justin two weeks ago. We acknowledged it might get ugly. Although I'm not happy, we are prepared for it." Heather's reassuring smile didn't even register to George, his mind miles away from her for the moment. "George?" No response. "George!"

George, being drawn from his reverie, says nothing, but looks at Heather, inquiringly, his eyes and ears turned to her.

"What's wrong, George? You almost never zone out on me like that." 'Only when he thinks about her and that night, so long ago…' she thought. Genuine concern touched her voice, her tablet on the table as her paw pad made light contact with his muzzle, giving him something grounded to focus on. This forced a smile from the shorter gray wolf, but it barely touched his eyes. She'd seen his eyes grow hard many times, but the hint of mirth was never withdrawn from them like it was now.

George was deathly quiet and measured as he responded. "You've never seen anything like this, Heather. These kind of things can go any number of ways, but almost always end badly. This could be a turf war, the likes of which this city has never seen. Ugly won't even come close to describing it." Memory descended on George, fading away everything else for a moment. They sat motionless, her paw the only contact between them, while George's visage flushed with indignant anger, his eyes quickly losing the heat to grow cold and emotionless. Even the hint of a smile chased from his muzzle, his ears flat to his skull, his tail twitching in irritation. His muscles bunched, his paws cracking from the flexing strain, his upper lip twitching involuntarily to expose his canines in a silent snarl. The look of a mammal ready to defend himself. Defend his home, his loves. A mammal ready to do great violence. A mammal ready to kill. He breathed in, slowly. With purpose. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. When his eyes opened, his first sight was a very anxious Heather. Her hazel eyes softened as she watched the civility return to George's features, slowly. His ears perked, his grin returned. His tail even sought the comforting stroke of his left paw. But his eyes took a moment longer, and the mirth was well suppressed.

"We have a lot of work to do, Heather." George stated, simply. His elegance returning, with a measured dose of tenacity in his spine. "Did Mr. Card make a good choice with these two new possible assets? Do you think they have the temerity to see the truth and its possible conclusions? See it done?"

Heather held his muzzle for a moment longer before she reached forward, retrieving his nearly full wine glass with her empty paw, holding his eyes while she took a healthy pull. She handed the glass directly to his right paw, his left full of bushy tail, her entire demeanor catching him off guard. "I think He made a wonderful call on those two." Heather purred, her tail twitching playfully behind her, the grin she held was, at least risque, if not outright wicked.


	14. Chapter 14 Hallway Confessions

Hallway Confessions

Silence followed the small group to the apartment. The only change from their last appearance was punctuated by Judy's inconsistent hiccups. Using his paw on the security scanner, Nick opened the door to their temporary abode, helping the inebriated rabbit through the door. Justin didn't enter, but quietly watched with a slight grin at Judy's incapacity; the way she drunkenly swayed was adorable. After a moment of watching the pair in the living room, he looked to Nick, nodded after eye contact was made, shut the door quietly and left. Once Justin had departed and the pair was completely alone, Nick turned on the "drunk" bunny as she made her way to the bathroom, her stumbling gait, as well as her hiccups, miraculously healed. Well, for the most part. "Alright Carrots, what was that all about? I know you weren't that drunk, and your lucky I'm that quick, or I might have ratted you out. What's up, Judy?"

Jumping atop the vanity, she began the nightly female ritual of make-up removal, thinking for a moment while she scrubbed around her eye. She simultaneously loved and hated that Nick knew her well enough to know she was hiding something. He made his way to the bathroom door, leaning his long torso against the door frame, not quite inside the room. His tail twitched the way it did when he was curious or irritated while his ears were perked and attentively trained on her, waiting. "George wanted us gone, so I used a bit of theatrics to help it along. Otherwise, he might still be apologizing." She stated, matter-of-factly, and with only a hint of her supposed drunkenness. "Besides, I am a bit tired." She continued cleaning her fur, lightly dabbing the opposite eye while Nick watched in the doorway. His expression told her he wasn't letting this go until he had a bit more information, and knew she could provide it. With an internal sigh, since she really was tired, she finished quickly so she could look at her partner, who was loosening his tie and removing his jacket while he waited on her. She turned off the running sink and dried her face with a fresh towel, sitting on the edge of the vanity. Her ears ran down her back while she crossed her legs to get a little more comfortable. She picked a spot near Nick to stare at, so she wouldn't have to look directly at him. "Nick, his body language told me something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. We've been around him all day, enough for me to take note of his mannerisms."

"Mannerisms? I was there and noticed nothing unusual." Nick stated, but softly, leaning his head against the frame, thinking.

"It's a more sensitive trait for prey species, our counterpart to a predator's sense of smell. Part of our threat detection from bygone eras that helps us read others, a natural intuition that can be honed with good training. It's part of what makes me a good cop. It's also how I knew beyond your bluster that you were a good mammal, you just needed a helpful push." She grinned warmly at Nick, who had unbuttoned the chocolate brown vest while getting more comfortable, stuffing his paws into his pant's pockets, having hung his jacket a bit carelessly on the doorknob.

"Oh haha Carrots." Nick glanced away, concentrating on her words rather than the appealing pose she held. The cobalt fabric hugging her hips, visible even while she sat, demure and incredibly female. It was tougher than it looked.

Her grin changed from innocent to impish for a moment before continuing, her ears resting lazily down her back. "Justin said he was animated by being late this afternoon, though he appeared a bit hurried when we arrived in the garage after lunch and the seamstress, he seemed hardly animated. At least not in the way Justin meant it. But when he came back from the relaxing cigar, he was far from relaxed." Nick was thinking, but he didn't look convinced, so she continued making her point. "Think, his tail was straight back, not under his arm, taunt and angry, like someone had insulted him. His ears perked, not attentive, but ready and defensive. And his eyes were angry and fearful. And his method to get us to leave, was just this side of a full dismissal." She held up her paw, her fingers a small breadth apart. "He was a mess, at least from what we've seen of him and his demeanor."

Nick listened, breaking his concentration on her lovely leg lightly bouncing with her explanation, thinking through what he'd seen and what Judy said; she seemed to be correct thus far. He folded his arms while he thought, speaking quietly after a moment. "He did receive a message of some kind while we were smoking." He supplied. "I peeked at his screen, but could read nothing, it was all in their strange hybrid text. He had just finished a joke when he reached for his phone, and his attitude wasn't nearly as carefree after he read it." They were both silent for a short time. "What do you think, Fluff?" Nick looked at her as she looked to her knee, where she had placed both her small paws.

Judy thought for a moment, having removed her eyes from Nick's shoulders just as he looked at her, "I'd say something happened in his world, something significant. Whatever IT was, I think Justin is aware of it, and understands what it might mean. I caught a few chance looks at him off guard by something George had said or done a few times today. I think it's all connected, but I'm not sure how." Judy's gaze bored into her unoffending paws while she pondered, and Nick lounged quietly for a small bit, mimicking her silence.

"Do you have anything else to go on, or just these few hunches?" Nick looked to her quizzically, his voice very quiet in the still apartment, ears perked, searching. She didn't return his look, but her ears drooped around her head when she shook her head, adding to her overall tired look. "Look Carrots, I believe you. I agree that George was uncharacteristically rude when he shoved us out, but he might be tired or stressed about everything on his plate. I mean, hell, he's hiding a major celebrity and two minor celebrity cops under his umbrella. Not to mention his club and the Black Fangs. Just keeping up with you is enough to make me want to pull my fur out." His carefree smile returned when she chanced a quick peek at him. His wink made her roll her eyes, in spite of herself.

After a quick sigh, Judy shifted away from Nick, placing both her hind paws on the vanity. She pulled her thighs to her body, hugging her legs tightly to her chest as she stared at the wall. She felt small and tired. After a moment of introspection, she nodded to Nick. He might be right, besides he was great at reading people too. So she might be chasing fantasies. She did look a bit crestfallen.

Nick might not be the best at reading everyone, but he could tell when his favorite bunny needed a hug. As she stared away from him, brooding, he knew her iron will would never allow her to ask for a one, but she definitely needed it. Taking a quick and silent step inside the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her a bit off guard as he pushed his check to her head. They said nothing, her eyes shot open in surprise and delight while Nick's were closed. Judy sighed, releasing her built up anxiety, and returned the hug one armed, awkwardly since he was at her side. "Thanks Slick." She murmured. She felt him nod his head slightly in acknowledgment, his fur rubbing against hers. Nick released her when he felt certain she was calm and content, no more than a several heartbeats, retreating to the door frame but still within arms length of her.

After a few minutes of silence, she decided to change the subject and lighten the mood. Her voice was lighter, and airy as she spoke, with a trace of conspiracy. "Heather and I chatted, not about anything of consequence. But I got the impression she was a bit more in charge than George. Like she's running everything. She's smart, Nick. Too damn smart, I'd say. And cunning. I'd almost be willing to bet that she is Mr. Card, hiding behind George and Justin to keep up appearances." She looked at her fox while delivering this, gauging his reaction to the slanderous news, mischief an undertone of her innocent muzzle, her head still resting on her legs.

Nick mused this over for a moment, looking at the floor during his contemplation. "Maybe, but I don't know if it adds up. Most every move I've ever heard this group make, and most of them were months after, just the whispers of rumors, all the style and deliverance screamed male. Did she slip up or something?"

Nick looked at her to deliver his last question, emerald green eyes staring into violet orbs that widened for a moment, before Judy broke eye contact, lest she lose herself and her train of thought in those seemingly innocent, curious green eyes. Ridiculously attractive eyes. Her paws remained on her legs while she attempted to contemplate her conversation with Heather, staring a hole into the granite sink top. She couldn't easily explain why she felt like Heather was Mr. Card, she could feel green eyes washing over her. It could be true, and her time enforcing law had helped develop her intuition. It just was, and she wasn't about to let Nick get the better of her. Intent to say so, her stubborn side making her eyes cross in irritation at being questioned for the second time in as many minutes, her mouth opened to answer his query, she looked up, the ire building strength. Looking straight into the green eyes of Nick the fox, a lost look of contemplation on his muzzle as he studied what could only be her, not two feet from his black nose. The look on his muzzle made her forget everything she was about to say. Forget everything but his eyes, the hunger present again that she'd spied earlier that day when she first wore her dress. The almost naked desire there. She felt her ears begin to burn again, though from embarrassment or the start of lust, or a strange combination of both, she wasn't sure. Unable to help herself, she looked him over, starting at his shoulders, finally noting the stillness of his tail. No, not just his tail. His entire body. Like he was holding his breath. Like he was preparing to pounce on his prey. Her entire body went rigid with anticipation, waiting like a rabbit of old for the spotted predator to make the first move so her reaction could appropriately respond, her nose twitching ever so slightly, her eyes as wide as they could go. She barely managed to suppress the 'Eep' on her tongue. But only just.

Nick, realizing slowly that his scrutiny had made his rabbit uncomfortable, broke his weighty stare and looked at his paws, a slight scowl flashing over his brows at the fool he must have made of himself. His right paw involuntarily clamped over his long snout in embarrassment as he mentally berated himself. 'Shit Nick, stare a little harder next time! Maybe she won't notice the creepy old bastard looking at her like a piece of frozen meat! Sheesh man, get your shit together!' Not trusting himself to look at her after nearly making her heart stop, he kept his eyes closed and stated simply, "Hey, I'm kinda tired, let's pick this up in the morning. K' Fluff?" Not waiting for a reply, he rolled off the door frame to his room, still having the mental capacity to grab his suit top on his way by, leaving a slack jawed and stunned Judy staring after him, Nick having made about the only response she hadn't anticipated.

In seconds he slipped into his room and shut the door, berating himself for a full minute while leaning against the door. The mental chastisement continued while he changed cloths, taking care to hang the suit properly to avoid wrinkles. 'Yeah Nick like she loved that. Smooth move ya damn ass clumsy fox.' The scowl never faded from his muzzle, only making him feel worse as he pulled his Black Fang sweatpants on from earlier, pulling on a simple white t-shirt for a top. He sat on the bed, holding his head in his paws while letting the wave of foolishness wash over his worthless fox hide, hoping to be anywhere but where he was. He wasn't sure how long he sat before he heard footsteps and a door close lightly across the hallway. Glancing at his phone after a time, he read the digital display of 10:23 and decided it was time for bed.

He flicked off the light, pleased a dull glow lite across the room once the main light was out, giving him more than enough light to make it to his bed. Once there, he pulled the light micro fibered top cover over his body, rolling to his left side away from the door, attempting to get comfortable. He tossed and turned for some time, before finally resting on his back with his paws tucked behind his head, thinking. About all the details of a gray furred bunny that smelled more appealing than any vixen he'd ever encountered. About a pair of bright violet eyes looking up at him while holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate in the tundra district during one of their many outings. As friends. He stared blankly at the ceiling for even longer than he'd tossed and turned, random memories playing behind his eyes, before he heard the faintest tap at his door. Curiosity and a touch of fear covering his features while he got out of bed to answer the door.

Just outside the portal to his temporary fox den stood a gray bunny, similarly attired in gray sweats from earlier, with wide eyes and ears falling behind her slender back. She was wrapped in the blanket from the top of her bed, with her head cocked to the side, just a touch, not making eye contact. Like when she needed a favor and didn't want to ask.

Nick knelt down to look her in the eye, concern in his expression, but a slight grin on his muzzle. Playing it cool, like she showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night all the time. No biggie. "Hey Carrots. What's up?" he asked quietly.

"He-hey slick! So you're still up too?" She asked, more quiet than was needed, the waves of nervousness flowing off her small body, as well as the small effect of alcohol. The earnestness she had in her eyes spoke volumes to the root of her night time intrusion. Strange place. Strange mammals, probably watching them now. No safety. Little trust. A little drunk. Strange developments between them, creating a small rift that hadn't existed since she apologized for the press conference during the night howlers. Since neither knew what all this might mean. "Well, I couldn't sleep." she concluded lamely, inspecting her paws, hiding behind her ears.

His grin shifting from knowing to reassuring, "Me either. I must be nervous about tomorrow, well, today's range time. Nervous I might embarrass myself in front of these bad ass Black Fang muscle heads." She snickered lightly at that, braving a quick look, one ear over her eye. "Maybe I'm nervous some dashing mammal might catch your eye, sweeping you off your paws, never to think of me or being a cop again." Nick held a tragic look of indignant hurt, pressing a paw theatrically to his forehead while he looked ready to faint at the thought.

This earned him a self-conscious giggle, followed by a protesting toned, "Niiiiiiick! You aren't making this any easier for me." This punctuated by a handful of giggles, a shy smile filling her muzzle.

Laughter in his eyes, Nick looks at his partner. "What's up Judy? It's not like you to have a hard time sleeping. Something I can help you with? You feeling okay?"" Honesty and concern in his tone, Nick glanced her over like the good friend he was, going so far as to feel her forehead for a fever.

"Niiick. Stop it. You make me feel like a helpless kitten when you do that." She let a touch of sass enter her response, partly fueled by her embarrassment and the small effect of alcohol. He removed his paw, but held his pose, on one knee regarding her, questions in his eyes, but unasked. She closed hers, letting lose a small quick sigh. "I can't sleep because I don't feel completely safe." Awkward pregnant pause between them. 'Damnit Judy, you're acting like a helpless kitten, no wonder he treated you like one. Just ask him. Stop being such a weak bunny.' Iron filling her spine, her eyes popped open and held his, with a glint off the metal in her resolve as she squared her shoulders. "Can I sleep in your room with you? I brought my own blanket." The slightest bit of pleading entered her eyes, her nose holding the twitch, but only by force. She held his eyes, her fate in his paws, ready for either response.

Nick's own eyes must have gone as wide as was possible, this question never being one he'd ever thought possible, never in his wildest dreams. He gulped before he could even think clearly. An almost disgustingly attractive female practically begging to come to his bed? One part of his brain smacked the other before he could even begin to form a response. He gulped again, audibly this time.

"Nick?" Judy asked in the tiniest voice, afraid he would turn her away, her eyes filling with tear starts.

Unable to even find his voice, Nick simply smiled deeper, rose and motion for her to enter his room. He found it when she was halfway to his bed. "Anything for you, Fluff." His smile in his words.

"Thanks Slick." She said as she climbed in, looking a bit like a Judy taco in her lighter colored blanket against the black spread.

Nick, wisely chose to remain silent, making his way to the other side of his over large bed. She stayed on top, wrapped in her own blanket while he was in his own. They laid for almost a minute in awkward silence, adjusting and finding a comfortable position.

"Hey Nick?" Judy finally whispered.

"Yeah Carrots?"

"Are you really nervous?" the touch of emotion in her voice was palpable.

After a slow in take of breath that was equally slowly released did Nick respond. "With you Fluff? No. Never. Only without you, Judy." His light tones held honesty and a bit of conviction.

Her silent response was her scooting closer until her butt touched his body. Nick put an arm over her, causing her to cuddle closer, gripping his arm with her paw, pulling it to her. The partners had found comfort in proximity since they both found elusive sleep in mere seconds together.


	15. Chapter 15 Midnight Musings

Midnight Musings

Judy awoke a few hours later, a hairy arm draped over her slender frame, the double blankets still separating their bodies. The scent of her fox filling her nose was both delightfully masculine and distractingly appealing. Nick usually applied scent mask to curb the muskiness of his canine heritage, but time had worn it away, leaving his scent exposed. Naked. She'd had hints of it, especially after a hard workout together, or chasing a fleeing suspect, but never the full effect. She, well, she liked it. And her body approved of it as well. She breathed the intoxicating aroma deeply, letting the warmth fill her body as improper and outright scandalous thoughts scurried around her brain. Fantasy mixed with proximity created an explosive cacophony of conflicting emotions after the latest risqué thought bubble finished playing behind her violet eyes. The warmth quickly spreading out from her belly, partly from the thoughts, and partly from the heady scent emanating from a quietly sleeping fox nestled behind her, his body heat warming more than just her backside. She had long harbored a tiny, secret crush on the goofy, smooth talking Nick. But it had never bothered her like this, not after many long months beside him in the police cruiser. Never had her think of him as hers. Never enough to make a bold move like inviting herself to his bedchamber.

'Ok Jude, what a mess you are in now. You literally went to the fox's den.'

Her fox. What did that mean? Her fox. The possessiveness of that simple notion sent a trainwreck of conflicting possibilities through her brain at the speed of thought. Had she really thought that? And in that way? Her Fox? Was he her fox? Could she call him hers? Could he even BE her fox?

Could he? Her quiet concentration made her remember all the time they had spent together over the last year and a half. Getting more comfortable with each other in both a professional and private sense. From the occasional movie night at his place or late night card game at her's, with more frequent coffee or dinner plans sprinkled throughout to add flavor for the friendship to not just grow, but flourish. This definitely lent credence to at least the idea he could be hers. The groundwork was laid out for a promising possibility. She closed her eyes as she thought out a million and one different scenarios in her head, all the while listening to the rhythmic intake of breath from the fox central to her current dilemma, leading to her own slow draw of contemplative breath.

Possibilities? Yes, it was all possible. And it was temptingly nice, making her smile to herself at the seemingly tantalizing idea. The more she dwelled on the idea, the more she liked it. But probable? That was the crux to it all. What was the probability that he...Her eyes shot open, the thought kernel ending on a terribly discordant note from a heart stopping unknown. One she couldn't bare to examine. She thrust the thought to the back of her brain, where it lingered, ignored, or at least suppressed for a time, where it gained steam to unleash its pent fury. She employed all her mental gymnastics to suppress the thought until she couldn't stand not facing it. Sweat started forming down her back as she owned her terrible thought. The evil, heart-wrenching possibility. The single largest worry in her mind. Tears welled in her eyes just forcing the thought forward. With a calming set of slow, deep breaths, she found her center and let the stinging thought come forth. The one thing she had no control over.

What if he didn't WANT to be her fox?

Biting her lower lip to keep from crying, she worked hard to look at this dispassionately. Maybe he wasn't into the idea of an inter-species relationship. Did he have someone else he hadn't told her about? Some quiet and lovely vixen he had never discussed? No, neither of these prospects could possibly bare fruit. Nick wasn't a speciesist for one, and they spent way to much time together for him to have some private romantic relationship. Plus, he's a male, synonymous with gossiping up anyone willing to listen. And keep a secret? Puh-lease! Nick? No way, no how. That fox couldn't keep his mouth shut with BOTH his hind paws firmly stuffed in it. So what was it then...

Nick twitched and moved, still cuddled to her back side. His left leg shuffled restlessly, probably from a dream of catching a certain bunny...She rolled her eyes at the thought. 'Like he could ever catch me!' her self assured grin held for a few seconds. 'Oh Sweet Cheese and Crackers with Honey!' Her eyes shot open again, and both her paws covered her tiny mouth as another terrible thought came to her. Had she accidentally signaled her disapproval of a relationship possibility?! That SHE wasn't interested?! That he couldn't have her?! Was the thing standing between a possible them...HER?! 'Oh Dear Merciful God' she silently prayed as her brain worked extra hard to puzzle through all the things she'd said to him, shuffling all the possible inadvertent signs to display a negative desire for romantic entanglement. Trouble was, she knew next to nothing of the mating rituals of foxes. Going over everything mentally again and again, she could find nothing that would have signaled 'No' since they became partners. Quite the opposite, now that she really thought about it. Any male rabbit would have swept her off her paws by now.

So what was it? He hadn't made a move in eighteen months, despite the numerous possible openings. She caught the steamy looks and almost bare lust in his eyes when he chanced glances her way all evening. Why now? Had she been a closed off option before that was now available? Or had she changed in some way? This made her automatically go over a mental checklist of feminine traits from the length of her ears, to the size of her eyes, to her uniform size, to the weight her scale told her. She concluded she looked the same as always, other than the evening gown of yesterday. She was the same as always, she was consistent.

The evening gown! The only different thing. A display of overwhelming femininity! Maybe to make him notice her, or desire her as a female, he needed to see a more strong feminine portrayal. Accentuate the female side of her chromosomes. From the blush of the tips of her ears to her comely muzzle and lips. From her sleek and inviting neck to her widened hips. To her tight bunny ass. The puzzle pieces fell into place, the plan forming behind her lovely and determined eyes. She would work her feminine traits hard if that's what it took to catch the eye of Nick the fox.

She self consciously pulled a deep breath, catching the same rich scent of male fox behind her, driving her even more wilde as she tasted the smell. And loved it. He wouldn't have a choice, and would have to learn to deal with it. Because she decided beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would have to be hers. And hers alone.

Her fox. She liked the sound of that as she pushed back into the source of her new found desire. The place those delightful smells that worked crazy wonders she'd never felt before originated. A last, powerful, lingering thought culminated in her brain before sleep took her again.

MY FOX.


	16. Chapter 16 Morning Surprise

Morning Surprise

On all fours, Nick stalked his prey, a shapely gray rabbit, female by the hip shape and size. She was unaware of his presence, his careful paw steps impeccable, flawlessly silent. She was unconcerned, her ears flat down her back, engaging in a touch of grooming, fluffing her head fur while she soaked some heat from an arrant ray of sunshine through the dense forest canopy. The sun glinted ever so slightly off her purple eyes. The delightful and soothing tones from a small stream running nearby relaxed her to the point of negligence. 'Lucky me.' Nick thought, behind a toothy grin at his fortuitous find. 'I bet she'll be a delicious ball of fluff.' He inched closer and closer, the stream masking even the slightest noise he might have made. His undivided attention was on her, and her body. He found himself growing hungry, but in an unconventional way. He mentally shrugged, stalking ever-closer to the unsuspecting prey. She'd stopped moving all together, enjoying the warmth and appeared content.

*SNAP*

'Shit' was all Nick could think before she bolted, and the chase was on. All he had were fleeting glimpses of gray fur twisting and evading. Instinct pushed them both, the need to survive heavy on both mammals. He was faster and they both knew it, so she veered left and right around the forest floor, running through bushes and around trees to lose the predator. He'd lost track of how many turns and dodges she had made before a fatal misstep brought her to a crashing halt under a large tree. Hardly winded, he jumped on top of the bunny, but instead of fear, he could smell something different. Something familiar, but tantalizingly out of reach. She was shivering, but it wasn't cold, nor could he smell the knot of fear erupting in her belly that should have been there. It was like...anticipation. He got closer with his muzzle, the start of a snarl halted under his breath when she nuzzled into him, rubbing her head under his chin. Unfazed, he found that he'd expected this reaction. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and deeply.

'Oh, God, that smell.' He breathed in what felt like the very essence of everything, from the clouds in the sky to the mountains on high, to the flowers blooming in the fields, down to the rolling motion of the sea itself, from whence life originally sprang. The earthy scent of a rabbit, so close and pungent he could almost taste it. His bunny. She was all that mattered for a moment, just being in her proximity. Contentment filled him as he cuddled closer, under the forest canopy. His eyes were still closed when something flicked him lightly on the nose...

Nick woke up to a pair of gray ears tickling his nose. His sleepy mind took a solid thirty seconds to register exactly what they were and what it meant. Soft gray bunny ears... in his bed...while he slept… He was in the middle of a yawn and stretch when his brain caught up to the reality of his situation. "Holy cripes, Carrots!" He pulled away from her sleeping body, scooting away with a look of abject horror on his muzzle, pulling the blanket up to his chin. His eyes looked ready to fall out of his skull.

She stirred, yawning herself before looking back, her eyes barely open. "Hmmmm?" was her only mumbled reply.

The memory of the evening before came flooding back to Nick quickly, his eyes still a bit wide in his face, though his breathing had slowed down considerably. It didn't help that he had been having a fantastic dream involving a little predator/prey chase with his favorite ball of fluff, and discovering her in his arms was a bit much to process upon first waking. He closed his eyes and gave his head a little shake to clear it while Judy stretched her gray clad limbs.

"Did you say something Nick?" Judy asked tiredly as she snuggled back into her blanket, finding a warm and comfortable place to rest her slender body, not even looking over her shoulder at the target of her query.

When he glanced at her, all he saw was her head poking out of the top of her blanket, her ears running delicately behind her back, the perfect image of content and peaceful. 'Maybe she didn't hear you, ya dumb fox. Good thing, because that definitely came out wrong.' He released his breath quietly, hopeful and oblivious. He couldn't detect how awake she was, or the tension in her shoulders. He didn't know she'd heard everything he said and his surprised tone mixed with terror hurt her to the quick. "No, nothing. Just had a strange dream." He half lied lamely, adding a half hearted laugh, the tension still in his voice even after swallowing a handful of times. He reached his phone, wondering what had disturbed his slumber. The digital time stamp reading 5:47. Over twenty minutes later than his normal waking time. Checking quickly, he noted the alarm had been disengaged. Odd, since he didn't remember doing so…

"Hm, what time is it, Nick?" Judy asked, a yawn present in her voice. 'God Nick, come back to bed and warm me back up…'

"Almost ten to six. Kinda nice to sleep in." 'Even if you scared me half to death. But god damn having that awesome ass parked right next to…'

"Yeah it is(Yawn). Hm…" Judy twitched her body with a stretch, finding a more comfortable position, hoping to entice Nick to lay with her, even for a few more minutes. She found the comfort from his warm body next to her thrilling and calming at the same time.

Nick did crawl back under his blanket, but pushed his back to hers instead of his torso. He flicked through his phone apps, looking for something to distract him from the unmasked scent of a dangerously close gray bunny. He wasn't sure what to do with what had happened last night. So they slept together, in a platonic way. For comfort. It wasn't a big deal. It didn't help that his brain continued replaying the scene from his dream where she'd rubbed her head under his chin, and how much he had enjoyed it. Platonic or not, everyone needs a little affection in their life. After a few minutes, she pushed closer, seeking the warmth of his foxy backside, shifted until she was more comfortable, and dozed off again. Nick could feel his heart pounding in his throat. No, no big deal at all.

Lies.

Unsure of her intentions, if there even were any, Nick decided to do the most basic male thing he could think of. Ignore the problem. He wasn't sure what else he could do. To explore the possibility was too much to process this early in the morning. Especially after his slightly provocative dream.

A rabbit ear shoot up to the sound of the apartment door shutting, though it was closed softly. Waiting for her partner to react, Judy realized he hadn't heard it. "Nick, someone is either in here or just left!" she whispered harshly. "It might be a thief! Go see if they are still here!" She burrowed herself deeper into the covers, hiding her entire body while Nick looked at her antics comically.

"Carrots, we are in probably the most secure location in the city. Besides, nothing in here is ours, so it's not like we can be robbed." He turned to sit in a reclined position, his back to the headboard, watching her try to get as small as she could be in his bed. 'Oh, that's rich! She's embarrassed someone might catch her in my bed! With a devilish grin, "Or are you worried someone might come in here and catch you squirming in my bed so early in the

morning? Hm?"

She stopped dead at the thought. "Well, not exactly embarrassed." Came her muffled, deadpan reply.

Realizing she was trying to figure out how to explain close to the same thing he felt, his need to use humor to defuse an awkward moment kicked in with a devious little plan. He sat up in mock surprise and stated much louder than before, "Oh hey Justin! Man you are quiet for a badger! And I have got to tell you, these beds are mighty comfortable! Especially mine! Wouldn't you say, Fluff?" He reached over to the Judy pile under the covers, and patted it warmly.

The 'EEEK' couldn't be contained, the covers shot straight up as Judy threw them off and flushed deeply. "It's not what it looks like, let me explain!" came out before her ears had cleared the blanket top. Looking to the door in abject horror, she realized there was no one there at about the same time Nick started snickering.

"You've got quick reflexes, Carrots. But you are still a dumb bunny." Nick continued his chortle, not noticing the embarrassed flush turn into a dangerous rage. Too late, he opened his eyes to receive an angry bunny paw to the fox gut.

"You bastard!" Judy hissed between clenched teeth, waylaying Nick for a solid ten seconds, leaving him with little option but to block and protest his treatment at "Just a little fun...Ooof!" The impromptu boxing match ended with Judy standing over Nick's legs with her shoulders slumped and paws at her side while the last bit of fear and anger retreated from her mind. After a deep sigh, her left paw ran behind her back to clench her right arm in a disarming pose of indecision, her ears drooping behind her small back. Nick opened his eyes after the onslaught to a disheartened sight. She was looking down, but just enough to not be looking him in the eye.

"You hurt me when you tease me like that, Nick." She whispered as his ears flattened against his head in shame. "Why do you do that?" She had genuine curiosity in her voice. As well as a thick dose of pain.

No answer was easy or forthcoming. With a sigh, he reached out and unexpectedly grabbed her, pulling her body to his for a reassuring hug. She was rigid from surprise and anger for a few seconds, but the warmth and openness quickly wore those away. The fox paw running down her ears and upper back helped keep her potential protest at bay as well. They sat in a warm, silent embrace for a moment, Judy accepting the silent apology after a content sigh.

"Nick?" Judy asked quietly. He had found a spot at the base of her ear that sent a rippling shiver through her spine.

"Hm? What is it Fluff?" Nick felt the shiver, and continued his methodical work, not stopping till her left foot twitched.

"If we don't get ready to go, Justin or George WILL come looking for us." She said, somewhat breathlessly. She pulled away from Nick's arms, and hopped off the bed. When she made it to the door, she stopped, and glanced back in. "Nick?"

Her glance back brought the vision of Nick leaning against the backboard, covered to the waist in his blanket she had been next to all night. "Yeah Carrots?" His voice was lazy, a representation of his relaxed position. She had his undivided attention.

"What are we?" she asked quietly.


	17. Chapter 17 Trust and Training

Trust and Training

Nick's ears were perked, his still-tired mind quickly burning away any of the remaining fog of fatigue to be at full alert as the danger of her question hung in the air between them. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, the seconds dragging on before he could respond. Once his muzzle finally opened, a loud knock filled the dead air of the apartment. An annoyed look crossed the rabbits muzzle as she turned away to answer the knock's beckoning.

'Saved by the door, thank God.' Nick wiped the start of sweat from his forehead, his ears wilting from relief. He could hear the door open, a little forcefully, and quiet voices talking for a few moments while he got out of bed after a large sigh. Before he managed to reach the hallway, he heard the apartment door close, much more softly than it had been opened. Chancing a peak into the now quiet front room, he could see Judy inspecting a set of black suits, sized for her with matching black ties and crisp, white collared shirts, lengthed for her small torso. Her closest ear radared toward him, and she spoke without looking away from the suit jacket. "Looks like our Black Fang uniforms have arrived. Justin was just here, and said we should wear these to breakfast and the range, to get a feel for how you would draw from a concealed position." Her tone was all business, with the lightest touch of frost only someone that knew her well could detect. She hadn't forgotten the question, even if duty called to postpone the answer. She would expect one. And sooner rather than later. He wasn't out of the woods yet.

Glancing around, Nick quickly detected his own matching suits laid out near hers. "Must have been what you heard earlier, Carrots. Someone was indeed in here, but they left us presents instead of taking not-our-TV. We should call this early morning bearer of gifts by the appropriate name. Hm...how does Santa Claws sound to you?" Nick was rubbing the side of his muzzle in a thoughtful pose when a bunny sized suit caught him in the side of the head. "Ouch, hey, be careful, Fluff, or you're going to wrinkle your suit. I'm sure George won't be pleased if you don't look professional, nor will Heather."

That stopped the rabbit from finishing the throw of her tie at the terrible joke making canine. "Whatever Nick, I'm going to freshen up." She stated primmly. She retrieved her suit and made her way to the bath.

Nick could hear the sounds of water running in the shower, so he guessed he wouldn't be using a rinse until after breakfast, at least. Collecting his own suits, he took them to his room that still held the faint scent of female bunny, a smell he pulled into his lungs until he could sample it on his tongue. Laying one suit out, he placed the others in a small empty closet. Taking off his sweats, he gave a subtle sniff of himself, and decided he would need to reapply scent mask. To help clear his mind of all the possibilities, he turned on his phone, and lightly played some music, choosing some classical piano, Chopin if he was correct. While the sounds of piano keystrokes filled the air, he sprayed himself lightly, then applied the cologne Judy had liked to his chest fur. While the shower was still running, he silently put on his new suit, and found the lines to be as sharp and perfect as the chocolate one had been. The shower stopped as he finished up the tie. Wanting to see himself, and remembering there wasn't a mirror in his room, he walked out to check himself in Judy's vanity. After staring at his reflection for a few seconds, he thought to himself, 'Damn, that is one sexy fox, you orange devil.' He grinned to himself, noting that he really liked the way he looked in black. Makes the bits of him that are exposed just *pop*, catching the eye. After a minute of turning to catch all angles for his own admiration, he tucked his paw inside his jacket like he was going for his weapon, glaring his reflection down.

"Don't tell me, your name is Wilde. Nicholas Wilde. And you have a license to kill, right? And you like your Vodka Martini shaken, not stirred?" Judy, clad in towel, was snickering into her paw at the door to her room.

Nick about jumped out of his suit. He was thankful his natural coloring made it hard for most mammals to tell he might be blushing. Unfortunately, Judy was far from most mammals, and knew right well he was blushing to his fox ears. His mind couldn't make his mouth work, and a stuttered set of non words were all he could manage for a few seconds when he turned to face her.

"Relax, Nick." She looked him up and down, approving of his colors around the black attire. She nodded to herself, closing the distance between them. Reaching up to him to fix the tie he never wore perfectly, "And don't you look good Mr. Wilde." She stared up at him while he looked down, silence aside from the classical piano from Nick's phone in the other bedroom. Using his tie, she suddenly pulled him lower, kissed him lightly on the check, and pushed him toward the door. "Now get out, you mangy fox, I still have to get dressed."

Nick, catching himself easily, left the room with a slight swagger to his step. "Anything you say, Fluff Boss." He gave her the two finger salute overhead, keeping in with his casual norm. He politely shut the door on the way out, humming the latest piano tune to invade his phone speakers. It wasn't until the door shut that Judy realized she'd been holding her breath, which burst forth, drawing deeply into her lungs, filling her petite nose with the scent of unwashed fox, though he had applied some scent mask, which was a little dampening. It dawned on her that she might actually need his scent in her daily life.

Remembering her musings from midnight, she dressed quickly, but could find nothing in the attire to emphasize her femininity. Nothing like the hip flaring dress of yesterday. The cut was perfect, but the suit top hid her curves. Looking herself over in her vanity, she bit her lower lip in thought. Taking an extra look, she found a disappointing nothing in the drawers to help with her dilemma. A little disheartened, she sat down, her ears cast behind her back, her softer hue of gray a sharp contrast to the stark black. After a quiet moment, she sighed, and got up. She stretched a bit on her rise, letting her brain calm a bit. 'Things will be OK Jude, you'll be fine, because you always are.' She looked at herself in the mirror, and built a predatory smile. "He won't know what hit him." She winked to herself after her quiet but vocal affirmation, her smile brightening her muzzle.

Nick was waiting in the main room, casually leaning against the countertop tapping on his now quiet phone. His suit jacket open, granting him a look of casual confidence only Nick could pull off. Judy was certain he could pull off casual in white tie attire, even fully buttoned and freshly pressed. It was one of his many attractive attributes, one that never failed to bring her a smile, mostly from sheer disbelief. His muzzle was still directed at his screen, but his ears twitched toward the approaching bunny. Gesturing lazily toward a squared blue ceramic vase holding a lovely arrangement of fresh spring flowers, "Asher came by and dropped these off for you. Well, us technically, but I doubt Miss Heather thinks I have any interest in these. Her note simply said 'Welcome'."

The flowers brightened Judy's small face, granting her a larger smile than usual, her eyes closing as she pulled the small group to be tested by her delicate pink nose. The mix had a delightfully light scent, purposely designed to be seen, though one flower, a lovely purple gladiolus, might set her utilitarian suit toward the feminine slant she had been searching for all morning. She plucked it, and set it on her lapel after briefly considering tucking it behind her left ear and dismissing the notion. She did this behind Nick's back, who hadn't moved, and took a step back, straightening her suit top that was already flawless. Her sharp eye was on Nick, waiting for a response to her addition.

Her step back after girlishly sniffing the flowers grabbed his attention, he covertly used his peripheral vision to watch her movement, tracing his eye up her slender body in a quick but encompassing glance. His mild surprise at her wearing a flower would have been missed by everyone. But Judy noticed his ear tick before he twisted his head from his phone to look at her head on. He smiled warmly, a response to the smile she wore. His jaw opened with a slight intake of breath, before his phone chimed lightly, a different tone than his normal text notification. "Huh, looks like we are being called to breakfast a little early. Just got this from Justin, 'Did you two get lost?'. Guess they're waiting on us to start their little party." The quickest flash of both relief and disappointment crossed his muzzle as he pocketed his phone and retrieved his aviator glasses.

Grabbing Nick's arm in proper escort style, Judy stated simply, "I'm ready to go." As they took a step together toward the door, her stomach growled loudly, causing a bit of a blush to rise in her ears. "Guess I'm hungry, too." Nick wisely chose to keep his smart muzzle shut. As he opened the door to let her exit first, "Thanks, Nick...Oh, and I still expect an answer. Preferably sooner than later." and she slipped out the door, leaving a slightly shamefaced fox to stare after her.

"I knew she hadn't forgotten." he muttered to himself. Then, with a slight shrug to himself, he followed her out.

George was seated with Justin and Heather at a table near the main entrance, the one the pair had used. "Ah, there you two are. Good morning Judith and Nicholas. You both look very sharp in your proper attire. Looks like Margery's night crew did an excellent job with the measurements they were given." He stated with a self-satisfied smile as the pair walked into the Alpha lounge. Both officers smiled and nodded to their host as a round of 'mornings' were given by the other assembled members, each in different stages of breakfast.

The scent of eggs and cheese was heaviest, followed by fresh, rich coffee, though the bunny's eyes closed as the almost sickeningly sweet smell of fried pastry with glazing, compelling her to the far end of the table. She spied a group of doughnuts the size of her head tucked neatly in a row, some plain, others filled with what she assumed a delectable custard. Any alcohol always made her crave something sweet and carby, and these cop loved fat pills would fit the bill perfectly. Claiming one of the custard filled ones, she filled a plate with it, turning to see Nick approaching with two steamy cups of coffee.

"Jeez Carrots, that thing is almost as big as you are." Nick spoke quietly, a few of the Black Fang members talked softly, punctuated by an occasional laugh or jest amongst themselves. She beamed at him as he leaned close to her as they picked a small empty table and sat. "They seem lively this morning." He whispered, his tone thoughtful, giving a slight gesture with cup and head toward some of the more vocal members of their new group. She looked at him as he pointedly handed her the steamy brew, their eyes met while Nick's cup met his lips. Before she could muster an answer, Justin clapped Nick on the back, warmly.

"Morning you two sleepy heads. Did you both sleep well? Eat up and drink plenty, no sparring plans for today, mostly shooting drills and training." Justin's paw caught Nick as he was drinking, and it took everything he had, and an almost comical turn of expression, to keep the coffee in his muzzle. Being truly indisposed, Nick couldn't respond with his normal level of sarcasm, letting Judy handle things a bit more tactfully. Justin's eyes weren't quite as warm once he spied the doughnut on her plate.

"We did Justin, thanks for asking. But, I doubt you've asked everyone here how well they slept, if at all? And what was the look for?" Her eyes rose, along with her ears, anticipation heavy while she awaited his response. Nick finally managed to swallow the errant coffee, and had turned to fix an angry glare on the offending badger. He sipped a bit more of his sugar and cream filled drink with his ears pinned to his skull.

"Sorry, just...males will bet on anything, and I lost. It's nothing." Justin smiled, focusing on the bunny, warming his brown eyes after a moment of focus on her choice in breakfast."Well, I am the one directly responsible for you both. Not just to keep you out of trouble, but to answer to your comfort and concerns or questions. I'm the company rep, so to speak, and everything I do with you two is the same I'd do for any new possible recruit, though I will answer more questions for you, mostly because your particular case is a bit more sensitive." Justin ended with a slight deadpanned grin.

Judy looked over the sincere looking badger, her ears perked in thought. She quietly gave vent to the question she'd had brewing since she first found out about it. "Ok, I'll bite. Why are we going through weapons training? We both know we won't be here long, what possible point could it have?" She finished her question by taking a large bite from the doughnut. Her eyes dilated as the overloaded sugary dough melted on her tongue. Two chews and a quick swallow had her devouring another large bite before Justin could address her question. A content 'chur' came from her, while both the males watched her eat half the doughnut in mere seconds. "Oh. My. God! That has got to be the best doughnut I've ever had! Please tell me we can send some to Clawhauser? He would die to get something this good! Oh please Justin, can you make it happen?" She turned the full force of the cutest face and largest pleading eyes on the poor, unsuspecting badger. Nick, who'd seen his bunny catch a sugar rush a time or two, was mostly ready for her reaction, but even he was a bit taken back. After a few stunned seconds, he caught the glance of Justin, and shrugged, sipping his coffee.

After a quick head shake, Justin responded. "I think we can come up with something. Yeah, sure. But, as for your first question, you are both incognito, and normal training dictates we find your possible strengths and squad placement. So you both will run with Alpha for a few days or even weeks, sharpening up and fine tuning skills you have to make you more useful to us." Pausing, looking around the room with subtle head movements, his pride shone through his blunt muzzle. "Most the mammals in here are at the top of their game, most can't even keep up with them. These guys will take you to a different level, with the help of some of our trainers. After breakfast, it will make more sense. Trust me." Justin smiled again as he left their table, calling over a cook's assistant, mentioning something about a box for some of the delicious doughnuts to transport somewhere...

The officers watched him leave, both sharing a quick glance and equally short shrug. As long as they're together…

* * *

'You know they slept together, right?' George text Heather, while he munched on some toast with strawberry jam.

'In the same room, yes.' Her short response, as she sipped her coffee.

'Thoughts?' G.

'Does sharing a bed make them less desirable?' H.

'Not at all, Card just doesn't want any problems. You know how he can be.' G

'I do, but I think we can trust them.' H

'I think you're right. Let's hope they trust us.' G

'They will.' H

George looked thoughtful while he took a bite of toast. 'This isn't going as well as planned, nor is this any less complicated with a breach. Leads?" G.

'None, yet. Searching data packs and traces, takes time, since I can't use the larger mainframe.' H.

'I know its slow, but let's be thorough. Keep the twins out, if you can. Use Grant if you must.' G.

'Still worried about it all going south?' H.

'Always, but it's caution that got all of us where we are.' G.

'Agreed. After we re-qualify, I'll check a few things. Text me when you're done with the meeting.' H.

'Of course, my dear.' George flashed a toothy smile her way, which she gladly returned. They finished breakfast discussing her kittens schooling.

* * *

Being the last group to head toward the training area, Nick and Judy were joined in the elevator by the remaining members of alpha, along with Justin. One of them was the female hyena Judy was slightly creeped out by. She smiled as Justin wordlessly handed her a twenty buck note, a few chuckles following from the other members. Judy's ears were perked as she tossed a questioning glance toward Justin, who silently shrugged sheepishly. With no answer coming from the badger, she glanced at the hyena, who smiled at her broadly. "He lost a bet, dear. And you are my new favorite recruit." Her harsh voice had a feminine slant, and her smile broadened as realization swept her ears behind her back. They had bet a cop couldn't resist a doughnut for breakfast, and she was the culprit.

Before anything else was said, Justin pressed the button to lower the car. Nick noticed the elevator they were on sported an additional button, one to a sub floor number 4 that Justin had pushed, the car taking them down well below the parking garage. Both officers had an idea of what a Black Fang training ground might look. Neither was anywhere near accurate.

As the elevator dinged, signaling the end of the ride, Justin looked at them both with a slight smirk, "Welcome to the Training Maze."


	18. Chapter 18 Training with Jealousy

Training with Jealousy

The door opened to a standard weapons lockup, complete with a reinforced cage housed in a solid square of steel reinforced concrete. An aged light brown alpaca, with half a missing ear, looked the two new recruits over as they walked up with Justin. He had the look of a mammal that had never smiled. Ever. His visage wasn't unfriendly, just crusty and professional. The iron discipline of military service was most prevalent in his brown eyes, staring, weighing, and judging the two officers. Both their backs went stiff in a pose of attention, though no words had been uttered, Judy's offense at being the butt of a joking bet forgotten. A separate door to the right swallowed the others from the elevator, a few beeps from the paw scans doing their work.

"Morning John. These are the two I called about yesterday. I hope you have found something that will fit them." Justin had a friendly grin on his muzzle, a coffee cup in his paw.

"Stuff your morning, Justin. And you best not bring that cup of joe on MY range, or I'll have your ass policing brass til tomorrow, you little bastard. Of course I had something that will be perfect for a wise ass fox, and a cute little bunny, though why I bother making everything around here perfect is beyond me." His emphasis on their species was only punctuated more when he spit a loud and juicy shot of chewing tobacco laced spittle into an unseen can under the counter. "The set of armor was a pain in my ass too, especially the plates. Best get them there quickly, so they can be suited up and ready before the range course is started." With that, he produced a fully modded AR M4 dressed up in Bravo Company furniture with a look toward the fox, who took it with one paw just as a P90 with a short range optic landed next to where it was, this with a gesture toward the rabbit. She also pulled the weapon off the padded counter, both officers recognizing it as the same weapon George had recovered from the weapon's locker in the updated Duesenberg. Neither weapon had a magazine, and Nick's bolt was open. Judy looked the P90 over, remembering where George had charged it and pulled the well oiled bolt back, noticing the breach was closer to the rear of the weapon. All clear. John's left brow twitched up in the faintest hint of surprise at seeing the cute little bunny find and run the action on a rare weapon. His initial appraisal of worthless was tarnished a bit. A dull thud pulled their attention back to the cage as a pair of handguns were laid across the counter, wrapped in shoulder holsters. His scowl softened a bit as they approached for the sidearms. "These should fit your paws, and be manageable. Recoil on a stock P90 is next to nil, and that's far from stock. Same as yours, fox. These are about the best money can get. Same for the optics. Now, run your paws over the stupid pad thingy to check the weapons out, and you two are all set. Justin will show you where to put them for the range, so you don't have to check them in and out every day." He dismissed them by putting in new chew and the beginning of a field strip of an M234 SAW.

"Thanks John, you sour old bastard." This earned him a half-hearted grunt. After the officers pawed the scanners to confirm their weapons, they all turned to the door the others had entered. Justin finished his coffee and tossed the empty cup in a waste bin. He pawed in, and opened the door just as John shouted at them all, his back still toward the trio.

"Don't you scratch any of my babies! You hear me, you bastards, not a SCRATCH!"

"We'll treat them like new born lambs, John. Trust me." Justin sent him his most winning smile.

The group went through the door to the continued shouts from John. "Trust you, my ass. You broke the first weapon I ever let you use, and don't get me star…" Silence, aside from the little chuckle from Justin. They were in another room, but with a few more doors to choose from, none of them labeled.

"Ignore that grouchy old bastard. He's the best at what he does, even if he is a bit quirky." He offered as an explanation.

"Seems to be rather common around here. Strange and quirky." Nick responded, sarcasm dripping from his lips as he held his newly acquired weapons. "And ill tempered."His perked ears were trained on the badger.

Justin smiled at the quick and smooth talking fox. "You have no idea, Nick." Their eyes met for a moment, the smile as warm as ever, Nick was searching for a threat to him or Judy, who cleared her throat at the males after a few seconds.

'God, why is everything a contest with males?' She thought. "Should we catch up with the others? I don't want to be late for anything, since its our first day and all." She smile when the badger broke eye contact with Nick to look at her, her ears at attention, the eagerness apparent.

"Don't worry, Judy. Everything is right on schedule. Training begins now. Please follow me to collect the rest of your gear." He turned to one of the doors, leading the pair deeper in the maze of the Black Fang installation.

The pair locked eyes for a brief moment, Nick shrugging, gesturing with his head for her to go first. At least they were together.

* * *

The morning had been busy, but pleasantly interesting. They were issued newly designed kevlar, thinner and more capable of stoppage than previous models. The sidearms had holsters meant to be concealed under the suits, making them well hidden, but a bit tougher to draw. Tips and pointers were given to the pair by the squad, who all had extensive experience. The officers listened. They then sighted in their new weapons, adjusting the sights ever so slightly, mostly for eye relief mixed with personal preference. A full session at the range, complete with shot firing drills mixed with mag changes, put the pair in a much more comfortable position with their weapons. The group started to accept them as well, the ZPD didn't normally issue much more than tranq guns, but the need to 'poke' an angry mammal with only one quick shot made all officers train heavily for accuracy and trigger control, and they were both reasonable marksman. After the heavy firing range training, the entire squad met in the main range training classroom off the range after Heather and George re-qualified with their normal carry handguns.

Asher, who had been giving a few last minute tips to George, was looking over the qualifying paper, his normally stoic features turned into a disappointed frown, his black tail twitching in annoyance. "Looks like you're still milking the grip. This group pulled a little left and low. Good group, but just out of that sweet zone. You could correct it, but not quickly. You would need to spend some serious time down here, George."

The small gray wolf looked up at the taller panther with an easy smile, his tail wrapped under his arm. "So you've said before, Mr. Jones. Unfortunately, time is a commodity in short supply. Was my grouping adequate for qualification purposes?" George politely, but pointedly asked the Alpha squad pistol trainer, just as he was about to dismantle the time argument.

The large panther closed his jaw, glanced at the paper in his paw and nodded once, his tail giving one final annoyed flic. "It is." he stated simply, a note of defeat in his voice. "Heather's were passable as well. You both re-qualify." Heather, who had been in front of the pair of males, had found an open place next to Nick and Judy to wait the debrief. She acknowledged the qualification with a slight wave to the quiet panther, her ever present device in her paws.

"Excellent." George continued walking until he found a place next to Heather to wait for Justin's debrief.

Justin rose and turned to the gathered Alpha squad after Asher sat next to Casey. "Hey guys, looks like everything went as planned, with good news; Everyone Qualified!" Justin's muzzle had an ironic grin while the well trained, professional unit burst into an uproar of laughter. "Even Casey managed a tighter grouping than usual, so it looks like some bets need to be settled after I'm finished." A few victorious arm pumps and an equally defeated head hang accompanied whoops and laughter. The large feline even got up and bowed to the others, hailing another round of hearty laughter. After the touch of theatrics, the uproar died down and Justin took control of the room again. "This is all well and good, but punching holes in paper has never been this groups major focus. So, in honor of our new recruits, I've set up a more interesting game." He had every mammal's undivided attention. "John's staff has rearranged the training room, and we just got a new shipment of the experimental projectile taser rounds, fired from our old paintball marker handguns." The grin he turned on his gathered group was just short of vicious. "These deliver a shock similar to a taser, but compact and not attached to the weapon, incapacitating the target. Should add a new challenge to our training, plus some serious incentive to not get hit. We had them ordered in blue and red, like the paintballs. Casey, come on up for an active demonstration, please." Justin had retrieved a black handgun from a box on a table nearby, casually gesturing to the large lion to the front of the room. He looked a little apprehensive, but did as he was asked without verbal complaint. Justin finished loading the weapon's single stack magazine, put a round in and casually fired at Casey's leg. The report from the weapon was slight, similar to a silenced round, but the surprised roar from the lion was plenty loud enough to set Judy's ears ringing. Casey fell to the ground instantly, twitching erratically on the ground. Justin regarded the much larger predator at his feet as the rest of Alpha squad looked on, the mammals in the rear of the classroom standing to get a better look. Justin continued, amid a few murmurs, "As you can see, even Casey's large size didn't save him from the effect of the round. This should make our war games just a bit more interesting." The charge from the small dart like round had dissipated, relieving the lion of its effects. Justin offered his paw to help the normally laid back mammal to his paws with his usual smile. Casey looked at the paw for a second before grasping it in his much larger paw, pulling himself up, his tail swaying dangerously.

"Oh I do hope you're planning to join us today, Justin. I think I'd like to watch you get lit up by one of these little gizmos." Casey said, his contagious smile back on his muzzle, but with a mischievous tint, his large paw still intertwined with Justin's smaller one after he regained his paws.

Before Justin could answer, there was a light knock at the door leading to the range area. After a three count wait, the door opened to allow a petite arctic fox entrance. The vixen was wearing a very form fitting sapphire blue skirt with a pearl blouse tucked neatly in. Her blouse had an open throat design leading to a small plunge and was adorned with a little flower shaped brooch in silver, the petals of which were the same shade of blue sapphire as her skirt, placed just over her heart. Her gorgeously fluffy tail, like a puff of cloud, followed her every move, though it had a coy dip at the tip. The overall effect was one of simple unconscious elegance, with a mixture of demure shyness. Judy overheard Heather take a slight, but nearly silent intake of breath as the appealing young female entered the room, looking over a clipboard in a business-like manner. Every male eye was on the appealing creature that had swayed effortlessly into the room, her seeming obliviousness detected as an obvious pretense by the two other females.

Judy's ears drooped in dismay at the trance like state all the males were in at the sight of this grudgingly attractive female. After reaching Justin, the vixen glanced around, holding her clipboard to her chest. Her aquamarine eyes widened at the table where Nick, Judy, Heather and George sat. Her eyes stayed on Nick, at least from Judy's perspective, even while the vixen asked Justin a question. Her voice was as slight as she was, and was sweet as honey, but the words didn't register to Judy, who was busy with her own inner turmoil. She stole a quick glance at Nick, finding him staring for all he was worth at the lovely creature quietly talking to the badger. Her emotions tumbled around in her body, her mind quickly noting the qualities of physical beauty while her stomach blanched and tightened around the growing feeling of jealousy, especially as the number of attractive traits built higher and higher in her mind. Nick actually started to drool a little, forcing him to lick his lips lightly, she resisted the urge to punch him in the arm. Hard. Her eyes jumped from Nick's muzzle to the demure display of coquettishness this unknown female utilized in her unheard conversation with Justin as the jealousy built in her roiling guts. The amethyst daggers were flying at her unnamed potential foe.

As her eyes were about to change color from purple to green, her phone vibrated, pulling her attention from the vixen to her phone. A message from Heather, simply stating 'This is Vivien' made her look from her phone to the other female, amethyst locking with hazel. Heather's muzzle had the same look of worry, the fear that she might not measure up to someone's approval. But who? Judy forgot her own problem for a moment, seeing the look of apprehension on Heather's muzzle. The jaguar glanced at George unconsciously, who had much the same look on his muzzle as Nick, though his tail was curled under his left arm, and it clicked. Suddenly, everything made sense, all the conversation from the previous night. Heather was in love with George! Judy's eyes went wide with the realization, and her paws went to her muzzle as the older female looked away from the male wolf of her affection to the younger bunny. The look in Judy's eyes told her that she knew everything.

Things just got a little more complicated in the Black Fang installation.


End file.
